Summer Road Trip
by Hanokie
Summary: It's the end of the school year which means summer! Kagome and her friends are getting to know the half demo Inuyasha, especialy Kagome. They all decide to go on a roadtrip for summer, but some trouble follow them.PG13 language and fluff IK SM
1. Problems

**~ One Week Till Summer Break! ~**

Ok, this is our first time doing an Inu-yasha fanfiction, actually it's our first time even doing a fanfiction! So please go easy on us!

Disclaimer- Oook! Me and Faux don't own anything, so that means we don't own Inu-yasha and the characters! Inu-yasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi, NOT US! WHAAA!!! * sniff *

(a/n)Ok umm.. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers in this, there is no well leading to the fudal Japan, Inu-yasha and the other demons are STILL demons, uhh, and that's it!  On with the story!

Chapter 1: Problems 

It was only one week until summer break and even more whispering was going on about a half demon named Inu-yasha.

"Is he like, gonna kill us for making fun of him?"

"I don't know, I sure hope not."

"I'd hate to tell you this but he's actually kinda _cute!_"

"Shhh…. He can hear you, but I really have to agree!"

"Ohayou-gozaimasu (good morning) class. Please take your seats." Their teacher walked in and sat at her desk to start teaching.

_'Only one more week until summer break! I can't wait!' _ Thought Kagome Hirugashi at her desk.

Minutes passed by, then the lunch bell rings for them to go outside to eat.

"I'm not hungry at all, I ate during class." Said  a girl named Sango. 

"As did I Sango." Said a calm boy named Miroku. All of a sudden Sango felt a swift pat on her butt then a hand that was willing to stay there and not to move from that spot.

Sango jumped a little. "Ahem, Miroku," Miroku looked at Sango. "THAT'S MY BUTT YOU'RE TOUCHING, GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF IT!" screamed Sango with a shout of rage.

"Hey guys!" Kagome came running up to them.

"Oh Hey Kagome!" Sango said happily, relieved not to be alone with the pervert.

"I can't wait till summer break! Maybe we could do something special…." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Well I'll catch up with you guys later!" said Kagome as she walked away.

Just then Kagome ran into Inu-yasha "Hey watch where you're going wench!" he said mockingly, then casually walked away.

"Sheesh what a jerk." Said Kagome. _'But like I've heard, he is sorta cute!'_ Kagome giggled at the thought and kept walking.

**~AFTER SCHOOL~**

As Kagome walked home from school a car pulled up to her with 4 boys in it. One of the boys smiled "sweetly" a "Hey Babe wanna go for a ride?" Kagome looked at the boys like they had called her something rude,  she just kept her mouth shut and kept walking.

The car just drove along side her. "Come on baby, come with us and have some fun!" said the full demon who was driving and nudged his friend next to him. "Yea that's right Kouga! She'll have some fun!" said the boy who's name was Naraku. He was the boy next to Kouga. 

"No way, I would never go with you!" Yelled Kagome harshly. But she didn't know that some one was following them and listening to this little conversation.

"Awww, come on Kagome.." begged Hojo, who didn't really want to do this to Kagome. "No, I don't want to!" yelled Kagome as she saw the lust in Naraku and Kouga's eyes.

"You guys are so hopeless, you have to beg a girl, just to get in the car with you. Besides, have you forgot we have this hottie?" commented the second full demon, Sesshomaru, as he put his arm around a beautiful demoness, named Kagura. 

"No, it's just there's four of us and one of her." Explained Kouga.

"Now come on and get in the car." Said Kouga strernly as he started to reach for Kagome's arm. 

"No! Leave me alone!!!" cried Kagome as she struggled to get free.

"Hey, let go of her, she said no." The person who was observing this whole thing stepped out of the shadows.

Hey, got ya on a cliff hanger didn't we!? We're SO evil!! *^___^ * ^___^*  PLEASE Review!!!


	2. The Plan

Hanokie: Well, thank you all for Reviewing! (even though we uploaded this chapter with only one review, thanks EvilBunnies!) Just to clear things up Faux, my friend is also doing this fanfiction with me. Sorry if we're talking awhile to upload chapters. *Sitting on the ground watching Faux run around trying to suck things into her hand*

Faux: Wind tunnel!! WHOOOSSHH!!!! *tries to suck Hanokie into her hand*

Hanokie: Faux, You aren't Mirkou… do you even want to be a perverted monk?

Faux: Hmmm… no *plops down and glances at Hanokie* Can I do the disclaimer this time?

Hanokie: Sure Faux, nock you're self out! Uh… Faux, not literally! *stops Faux from hitting herself in the head*

Faux: Oh! Ok! Then on with the disclaimer! Sadly… Disclaimer: me and Hanokie don't own Inu-yasha and the other Inu-yasha characters! But we do own this Fanfiction! There! I did it! Oh! I just figured out who I want to be!

Hanokie: Who?

Faux: Sesshomaru!!! *gets up and does the Sesshomaru dance*

Hanokie: Uh… I don't think Sesshomaru dances Faux… Or does he? Hmmmmm… never thought about it! Oh well! On with the fic!

Chapter 2- The plan

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, astonished he was helping her.

"Oh, look it's the half breed! Why don't you come over and make me leave her alone?" Kouga was just adding fuel to the fire.

Inu-yasha walked over swiftly and punched Kouga in the face, hard, and Kouga, in the process of being hit, let go of Kagome and hit the other side of his car.

"Damn," Kouga said while rubbing his red face, his eye was already getting black.

Naraku was getting pissed off by Inu-yasha and was about to attack him when I hand fell on his shoulder.

"Uh.. maybe we should get out of here and leave this guy alone." Suggested Hojo, hoping the other guys would agree  with him.

"yea maybe you're right.." Kouga said, so he stepped on the gas and got out of there.

"You ok?" Inu-yasha asked while looking down at her and holding his hand out to help her up.

"yea I'm ok, thanks for helping me…" Kagome took that hand and got up, blushing a little.

"Feh." Inu-yasha said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Inu-yasha..?" Kagome called out to him, and Inu-yasha turned around to face her with an expression on his face that would send chills down your spine, but for some reason it didn't affect Kagome.

"Do you want to umm.. go on a trip with me and two other friends? For summer break?"

Inu-yasha just stared at her "Feh." With that one word he turned and started walking.

 "Ok, I'll take that as a yes! I'll contact you when we know what we're doing and when we're going!" Kagome called to him excitedly and waited to see if he would respond.

Inu-yasha just kept walking with his hands in his pockets. As he walked home Kagome ran home with happiness. _'I think he's actually gonna go!'_

When Kagome got home she rushed right up the stairs and called Sango. "Hey Sango, You will never guess what happened to me today!" Sango stared at the phone "okay Kagome, what happened??" Kagome giggled a little, " Okay, It-all-started-when-i-was-walking-home-from-school-these-four-boys-kept- on telling- me-to-get-into-their-car-but-I-kept-saying-no…"takes a breath. "So..after-I-say-no-like-a-thousand-times-one-grabbed-me-by-the-arm-I-think-his-name was-Kouga. Inu-yasha-helped-me-by-kicking-Kouga's-ass!" Kagome finished quickly. 

"whoa the Inu-Yasha from school?" Sango asked curiously. "Uh huh," Kagome replied as she turned on her CD player. "Oh and Sango, I invited him to do whatever we're doing for summer, By the way what are we doing for break anyway?" Asked Kagome "I donno I really haven't thought about it yet, Hey I'll put Miroku on 3-way and see if he has any ideas!" There was a big pause then Miroku's voice.

"Hey Kagome, Sango what's going on?" Sango was first to reply "Well do you have any ideas for summer break?" Miroku paused then said "As a matter of fact I do, I was thinking of a road trip, So how does that sound?" There was a pause between both the girls, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea, we can take my car!" Kagome said excitedly. "Sango what do you think?" there was another pause. "Yeah sounds great!" She finally replied. "Great, Oh Miroku there will be another boy on this trip!" "Uh… NO NOT SHIPPO!!!!" Kagome laughed "No we wouldn't bring him on a high school kids trip, It will be Inu-yasha." Miroku sighed "Okay good, Shippo is so annoying, Eh? Wait INU-YASHA!? Why?" "Because I asked him to, that's why! Plus he saved me from 4 perverts."

"Are you talking about Kouga's gang? I used to hang out with them until I saw what they actually did to the girls they picked up, Sesshomaru is the only one that doesn't do what they do, he's the decent one that sticks with one girl." Miroku replied solemnly.

"Oh really? Jeesh Miroku if I would've known that YOU actually hung out with those guys, you would be totally friendless." Said Kagome. "Well I gotta go OK! Bye!" Said Kagome as she hung up the phone. The other two stayed on the phone and talked about Inu-yasha.

Kagome picked up the phone and called Inu-yasha, "Hello?" Someone asked on the other line. "Uh is Inu-yasha there?" Kagome asked shyly, "Kagome? Why are you acting so shy now, wench?" "Oh hi Inu-yasha, we are going on a road trip for summer, are you still in?" Kagome asked with a lot more confidence. "Yea… sure, I got notin else to do." Inu-yasha replied gruffly.

Kagome giggled with excitement "Ok! Well we're going on the day after school is out and we'll just drive to different places!" 

"Ok…" Inu-yasha said. He really had no idea of how to react to people being nice to him, he just wasn't used to it.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at school, I'll introduce you to my friends there. Bye!" Kagome said happily and hung up.

The next day Kagome went to class, (We doubt you want to hear every little detail about Kagome's boring classes ^___^) and at lunch she went to look for her new friend.

_'I wonder where Inu-yasha is? Ok where is a place that doesn't have a lot of people around..?'_

Kagome thought to herself, then it clicked. She went to the out skirts of the school ground that had a lot of trees around it. She walked up to one and looked up.

"Hey Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled up to him. At that sudden out burst Inu-yasha was startled and fell out of the tree and hit the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that wench??!!" Inu-yasha yelled at her as he got up.

"Would you stop calling me wench?" Kagome asked and grabbed his arm and dragged him to where Sango and Miroku were.

"Ok Inu-yasha, this is Sango and Miroku!" Kagome motioned towards her two friends.

"OH! Kawaii ears!!!!" Sango yelled and went to feel them. Inu-yasha crossed his arms and growled lightly in annoyance, but let her feel them.

"Wow and look at his long silver hair!" Sango kept making comments on his demon features, until she run out of things to say. Everyone was glad she did run out of things to say though.

"Feh." Inu-yasha said and just stood there staring at Miroku as he tried to grope Sango

"Uh, Sango, Miroku, is uh…" Inu-yasha said as he pointed out Miroku behind her.

"HENTIA!!!!" WHACK! Miroku had a nice red hand print on his face and went over to stand by Inu-yasha.

"Heh heh heh, I guess at least Miroku won't have to be with girls anymore!" Kagome said while smiling at Inu-yasha and Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faux: Well! That's the end of the 2nd chapter! Sorry if it was short!

Hanokie: Yea! Now lets go eat candy and drink pop and get hyper hyper hyper! *jumps up and down at the thought* But man, this morning was weird… I was hyper when I woke up and I hadn't eaten anything! I laughed at the words 'For audio recording' on a CD pack… and I was dancing hyperly to the song 'Bumble Bee' by Bambee, plus I fell out of my chair at the computer.

Faux: O_O Wow… Well let us go get hyper! *both run of to Hanokies kitchen and find candy to eat, plus pop!*

Hanokie: *comes running back in with her mouth stuffed with candy* Amoft fogot! *chew chew* wemefer fo wefiew!!! *runs back into her Kitchen* 

Faux: *yelling from the Kitchen* If you guys didn't understand that she said "Almost Forgot! Remember to Review! Hey that's my Reese!!! Give it back Hanokie!!!

Hanokie: No! *stuffs it in her mouth* Mmmmmm!

Faux: *gasp*


	3. The Night Before a Nght Out

Hanokie: Hello! Thank you for Reviewing! Now, there was a little incident in between chapters with me and Faux… *Glances at Faux*

Faux: Hanokie… UNTIE ME!!!! NOWWW!!!!!*is struggling to get her hands untied*

Hanokie: Nope! You ate the last Pockey soooo… you MUST be punished! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Faux: I did not! There is still another unopened pack in the cabinet!

Hanokie: *gasps with excitement* REALLY??!! *runs out of the room to get the last Pockey, leaving Faux with her hands still tied*

Faux: Hanokie!! COME BACK AND UNTIE MEEEEE!!!!!! WHAAAA!!!! *sniff*

Hanokie: Pockey pockey pockey pockey!!! *nothing can be heard but Hanokie singing Pockey and munching*

Faux: Great (says sarcastically) well I'll do the disclaimer again! Disclaimer: me and 'Miss Pockey girl' do not own Inu-yasha because we didn't create that show, characters, or Manga!

Now on with the story!! *Falls over cause she has no balance with her tied hands* Oww! Damn it! Hanokieee!!!!!!!

Chapter 3- The Time Before A Night Out

It was Wednesday and yesterday Inu-yasha had new friends (He still has friends!!) Now they were like a friend, group…. Thingy! The four friends are now eating lunch out side at school.

"I can't wait till after this week!" Kagome said excitedly "Yea! And there's only…." Miroku hesitates and counts on his fingers "Only two more days till we get out of school!" Mirkou holds up three fingers. 

At that little gesture, every one falls down anime style. "Oops!" Miroku puts down the third finger

"You think slower than a dinosaur." Inu-yasha said as he ate his lunch.

"Thank You! Hey…. Wait a second!" Miroku yelled as Inu-yasha smirked at him.

"Awww, come on Miroku, your at least smarter than a…. umm… a uh… well, I can't think of anything you're smarter than right now, but something will have to pop up!" Sango commented as she slapped Miroku on the back

Miroku just sat there staring at Sango then went back to eating his lunch.

Then four figures walked up to them. "Well well well, if it isn't dog boy!" Kouga said with a hint of amusement in his voice. But Inu-yasha caught that bit of amusement and got a bit angry.

"What do you want bastard?!" Inu-yasha growled (a bit angry for Inu-yasha isn't a little angry like just clenching fist angry… I hope you get the point!)

"I just came back to see if Kagome here wanted another chance to come ride with us!" Kouga explained while looking back at Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Hojo. 

"I don't think she does!" Sango said with anger, she wouldn't let them force her best friend to do something.

"How do you know? Why don't we ask the lady herself, in private maybe?" Naraku suggested with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"No! I don't want to go with you creeps! Leave me alone!" Kagome cried as Kouga started reaching for arm again like in the car.

Inu-yasha was suddenly between Kagome and Kouga "Why don't you guys go get lost somewhere…" Inu-yasha said then Kouga was about to punch him but Inu-yasha caught the punch and punched him back square in the face, and that meant in the nose! "… Like in the trash, where you belong!" Inu-yasha's words fit that moment because when Inu-yasha punched Kouga, he was sent into the trash can a couple of feet behind him.

"Shit! Look what you did to my face, you dirty half breed!" Kouga said as he saw on his hands that his nose was bleeding and it was probably gonna be looking horrible tomorrow.

"Actually I think he helped it!" Kagome stated as she came to stand by Inu-yasha.

"SHUT UP!!! My beautiful face! …" Kouga starts smashing and hitting the trash then starts throwing it at Inu-yasha and Kagome. But none of the trash ever really hit their target, because Kouga wasn't throwing very well. "Stupid trash! Stupid Inu-yasha! Stupid half Breeds! Damn you Inu-yasha!"

"You guys shouldn't do that to Kouga!" Hojo was yelling at Inu-yasha about picking on Kouga.

"Oh shut up! You guys have done worse than this!" Inu-yasha yelled back at Hojo, then all of a sudden Hojo burst into tears and went back to Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Come on, lets leave 'em, we got better things to do than watch Kouga get beat up by some half breed." Sesshomaru said calmly and turned to go into the school with Naraku and Hojo behind him.

"Hey!  Wait for me!" Kouga yelled at the three and ran of to catch up to them.

"Bye Kopuga!!! Er… Fokuga….uhh…. oh yea! Bye Kouga!!!!" Kagome yelled after Kouga and waved happily after him.

Inu-yasha stared down at her. _'Why is she saying good-bye when he just tried to take her with him? …Kagome… looks kinda cute when she smiles… what am I thinking?! She'd never go out with me anyways.. AAAAH!! STUPID THOUGHT! STUPID THOUGHT!!!'_  Inu-yasha shook his head fiercely at his stupid thought and that shook him from his thoughts, which brought him back from his own little world and into the real world.

"Hey Inu-yasha!?… Inu-yasha? … INU-YASHA!!!!" Yelled Kagome as she waved her hand in front of his face to break him free of his thoughts. Of course Inu-yasha was already out of his thoughts but still somewhat spaced out!

"Huh? What?" Jumped Inu-yasha, "What do you want wench?" Inu-yasha asked annoyed.

"Arigato, … Inu-yasha" Kagome said meekly with her eyes on the ground (not literally)

"Heh? For what?!" Inu-yasha asked confusedly 

"For saving me again! That was the second time you saved me from those guys…"

"Whatever." Inu-yasha turned and started walking to go inside the school, since the bell had rang at that moment, but a hand caught his arm.

"Umm… do you want to go to a movie… with me, Sango, and Miroku tonight?"

"Feh." Inu-yasha said and turned again to go inside.

~*~*~* AFTER SCHOOL AGAIN*~*~*~  
  


Kagome was running towards the theater and waved when she saw Sango there waiting for her.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said as she came up to Sango. "So Miroku isn't here yet?" Kagome asked with impatience.

"Oh, no he's here! He's just getting the snacks for the movie!" Sango said as she pointed to Miroku at the food counter.

"Inu-yasha still isn't here…" Kagome said sadly "I hope he comes…" Kagome looked around for a while, then saw a tall figure with long silver hair and dog ears on top of his head.

"INU-YASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled and ran towards Inu-yasha and leapt at him.

"Wha-?" Inu-yasha was cut off by Kagome hugging him. He was so surprised he couldn't think of something to say, so, he said something mean.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BITCH??!!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pulled Kagome away from him.

Kagome eyes watered and a tear escaped her eye, and that led to more tears.

Inu-yasha panicked he didn't mean to make her cry, now he felt bad.

"Uh, hey don't cry! Stop crying! I'm sorry alright!?" Inu-yasha yelled and turned away from her because he didn't want to be weak.

Kagome sniffed about three more times then spun him around to look at her. "Inu-yasha… will you please be nicer to me? I know you're just being mean because you don't want to seem weak…" Kagome said sadly and hugged Inu-yasha again, only softer this time.

Inu-yasha was stunned _'She's the only one who really understands me… since my mother died she's the only person who really cares about me…'_ While Inu-yasha was thinking Kagome let go.

_'Inu-yasha actually let me hug him! I felt safe when I was hugging him, it… just felt …right'_

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha who looked sort of distant.

"Come on Inu-yasha! We gotta go see the movie!" Kagome said as she giggled when he was shook from his thoughts. Then a small smile formed on his face.

Kagome was surprised Inu-yasha was smiling, and at her! It was the first time she saw him smile.

"Ok, let's go." Inu-yasha said and started walking towards the theater with Kagome at his side.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faux: Phew! That was hard work typing that whole thing with my toes! *Wiggles her toes*

Hanokie:Yea, it was pretty amazing, but it was sorta funny to! She kept messing up and she fell out of the chair a couple times.

Faux: Heh? When did you get here?!? *Glares at Hanokie*

Hanokie: Oh I came in here a while after you started the story! *smiles*Oh! And you readers out there! We are typing this right now in Louisiana! It's warm down here but it's still fun!

Faux: We'll tell you more about it in the next chapter!

Hanokie: I GOTS DORITOS!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Hugs the bag and runs around in circles, then trips and falls* WHAA!!

Faux: HANOKIE!! Get me untied you JERK!!! *gets up out of the chair and tries to hit Hanokie but her hands are tied!* AAAHHHH!!! OOFFF!!! *swings her hands too hard and flies across the room* SHIT! NOW WHAT!? * looks at her feet and now they are tied too!* 

Hanokie: Heh heh heh *does the finger thing like Mr. Burns on the Simpsons* ARGH!! Cramp! *tries to get up and falls because her feet are tied too!* Faux! Did you do this this cuz I didn't tie your feet!

Faux: No… *looks around and sees a little defective furby with about 10 feet of rope in a corner*

Furby: HEEE HEE HEE!!! You smell like a camel's ASS! HEHE!

Faux and Hanokie: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! DIE FURBY!!!! *Start beating the furby with sausages* 

Furby: I'm going to kill your mommies with an axe!!!

Hanokie: OH GAWD!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT CAN SAVE US!!!


	4. Blood Red Sky

Faux: Thanks for reviewing! Well Our Furby problem was taken care of!

Hanokie: Yeah! We got him addicted to Crack so he'll leave us alone! Right Furby?

Furby: I'm on crack! OOOOO!

Faux: ACK!!* throws Furby out the window* Well we won't be seeing him for a while!

Hanokie: FRANCIS!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! WHY DID YOU THROW FRANCIS OUT THE WINDOW??!! Ya know he says funny things sometimes! Like when he said you smell like a camels ass!

Faux: That was NOT funny, and besides I got you a new electronic pet! NON-defective!

Hanokie: Hey! I like defective things!!! Well, maybe not all things but…. OOOOO!! You GOT me a new ELECTRONIC PET??!!

Faux: YEAH!!! His name is Toast Buddy! *stifles a laugh*

Hanokie: OOH! He's so CUTE!!!! *starts playing with "Toast Buddy"* OWW!!! He bit me!!!

Faux: Well maybe he should get a time out in the kitchen! _So he can make me a sandwich!_

Hanokie: Yeah I guess you're right! Time for your time out, Mr. Toast Buddy! *brings him into the kitchen! OOOHHH FAUX!!!!

Faux: Huh?

Hanokie: DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT MAKING A SANDWICH WITH MR.TOAST BUDDY! GOT THAT!?

Faux: Yeah, yeah whatever. 

Hanokie: OH! Can Mr. Toast Buddy do the disclaimer!?

Faux: Yeah sure whatever!

Mr. Toast Buddy: …

Faux: Fine YOU do the disclaimer!

Hanokie: Okay! Me, Mr. Toast Buddy, And Faux DO NOT own these characters! Ya'll Enjoy the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4- Blood Red Sky

" So Sango what movie are we going to see!?" asked Kagome still at Inu-yasha's side.

"We're gonna see Blood Red Sky!" (Not a real movie, we made up the title!) Said Sango excitedly.

"It's a scary movie!" Miroku said smiling pervertedly. _'Sango will be clinging to me, since she'll be so scared!'_

"Cool! I love scary movies!" Miroku said and ran off toward the movie theater leaving the other three still standing there.

"Well, lets go, wouldn't want Miroku getting lost." Inu-yasha said and walked off to the theater with Kagome still sticking by his side.

_' Why is Kagome still by my side?'_ Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome who looked up at him. 

They were all soon in the theater and sat in some seats at the very top. Kagome was sitting next to Inu-yasha, Sango was sitting next to Kagome, and Miroku was sitting next to Sango. (If you need a visual of the order here it is- |Inu-yasha| Kagome| Sango| Miroku|)

When the movie started Miroku scooted close to Sango, but she didn't notice, so Miroku took the next step in his plan. He put his arm around her very slowly and gently, but Sango still didn't notice.

_'HAHAHA!!! MY PLAN IS COMPLETED!!'_ Miroku was so happy with himself his hands started to roam. There was a loud smack in the theater.

"HENTIA!!!!" Sango yelled and smacked Miroku across the face. She crossed her arms and tried to enjoy the movie.

After A while into the movie, it was getting pretty scary, Kagome was clinging to Inu-yasha and Miroku and Sango were clinging to each other.

Kagome was really clinging to Inu-yasha, Her head was under his chin and she had her arms around him.

"Aaahh, this movie is REALLY scary!!" Kagome said then screamed because a scary part happened.

_'Kagome's hair smells nice, in fact, SHE smells nice' _Inu-yasha surprised himself by putting his arm around Kagome.

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the sudden arm around her. She blushed and looked up at him. Kagome could just barely make out a blush on Inu-yasha's face. Kagome looked back at the screen and continued to watch the movie.

After the Movie was done they all started to walk home together.

"Hey Miroku, you were wrong about the two more days of school left. Cause we have Friday off!" Kagome said excitedly while she was walking by Inu-yasha and Sango. " I cannot wait until we do this road trip!"

"Yeah I know I really want to see the sites of Japan don't you… Hey!? Where are we going any way?" Sango asked

Kagome smiled "Anywhere the road takes us, I guess!"

Inu-yasha stared out into the sky distantly. _'Anywhere the road takes us…'_

"Well, I better start packing! See ya tomorrow!" Sango yelled and ran off toward her house.

"Not me, I'm gonna pack tomorrow! Bye guys!" Miroku walked in the way of his house and left only Inu-yasha and Kagome still walking.

Inu-yasha was still staring into the sky and walking, unaware that only Kagome and him were left.

Kagome was silent for a while, then looked up at the distant Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked bring Inu-yasha out  of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome.

" Are you as excited as I am for the road trip?" 

"…I donno maybe." Inu-yasha replied.

"Oh, well I'd better get home and start packing, see ya later!" Yelled Kagome happily as she went home.

After standing by Kagome's house for a while, Inu-yasha ran home at an inhuman speed.

_' I wonder if Kagome really likes me, because I'm getting the feeling that I like her…'_ Thought Inu-yasha as he entered his empty house and turned on the T.V.

"Anywhere the road takes us…" Repeated Inu-yasha as he dozed off into a short sleep.

~*~*~*~*~ KAGOME'S HOUSE~*~*~*~*~

"Okay I have to pack, Shorts, Jeans, Long-sleeved shirts, T-shirts, Underwear, Bras, CD player, CD's, uh… Pajamas, Socks, and uh…Oh yeah, Toothpaste, Toothbrush, Deodorant, Shampoo, and Conditioner!" Kagome said to herself as she packed her things.

"BBBBRRING, BBBRRING!" 

" I got it!" Kagome screamed "hello, Hirugashi residence, Kagome speaking."

"Hi, Kagome it's me Sango! What's up?" Said Sango form the other line.

" Oh, Hey, nothing much just packing, what about you!?" replied Kagome 

"Uh… wait this is Miroku, I'll put him on three way." Once again there was silence then Miroku's voice.

"Hey you guys, I am so happy I cannot wait to go!"

Kagome smiled "Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be going anywhere!"

Sango Laughed "I agree totally!"

"Awww, it was no sweat! Hey, who's car are we taking!?" Asked Miroku

"Well I think we are taking my new car, I just have to be really careful with it!" Kagome replied to the others.

"what kind of car is it!?" Sango asked happily.

" It's a Corvette GT, It's Sky blue. Kagome replied

" WOW! Really that's really cool! Uh… I gotta go! BYE!" Said Sango from the other line

"yeah me too! Later" Said Miroku 

"Bye!" Said Kagome happily. Kagome hung up the phone, leaped onto her bed, and sighed.

_'I wonder what Inu-yasha is doing right now? Oh man! I think I like him… he's always on my mind… am I blushing?! Aaah! I am blushing!'_ Kagome sighed again and went into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*

**

***

****

*****

******

******* Next Day

******

*****

****

***

**

*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu-yasha woke up to a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hey Inu-yasha, lets go we're gonna be late." Miroku was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doin here?!" Inu-yasha asked while also yelling "Oh Shit! I am gonna be late!" Inu-yasha got ready really fast, grabbed Miroku, and jumped into his black Corvette. Inu-yasha slammed on the gas and was speeding down the road.

"Uh… Inu-yasha, don't you think you're going A LITTLE FAST??!!" Miroku yelled and held onto anything that would be able to save him from being killed.

Kagome and Sango were walking down the road to school when a black corvette with two guys in it swerved around a corner, one had black hair and was screaming to go slower and the other was just driving really fast ignoring the others yelling.

"That's Inu-yasha and Miroku!" Sango yelled at Kagome and started to run after them to school.

"Wait for me!" Kagome yelled after Sango and took of running with her friend.

When  Inu-yasha and Miroku got to school they were a bit early, and sat down.

Kagome and Sango were just in time, they got in right before the teacher came in. They were sitting right in back of Inu-yasha and Miroku. It seemed that Inu-yasha and Miroku were becoming friends.

Inu-yasha felt a tap on his shoulder and snapped his head to the side, to see Kagome out of the corner of his eye, so he turned all the way around. "What?" Inu-yasha asked annoyed.

"ya ready for our trip after school?" Kagome asked

"Feh."

" Okay, again I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said irritably and turned to face the teacher.

" Good Morning Class," Said the teacher

" G'mornin" mumbled the class.

" Well that was the poorest Good Morning I've ever heard, let's try that again!" Stated the teacher. "Good Morning Class."

"GOOD MORNING!" Shouted the class.

"That's better, okay let's get to work." The teacher said happily.

~*~*~* LUNCH TIME ~*~*~*

"Hey, guys!" Miroku called from across the picnic area…thing.

"Hi, Miroku!" Called Kagome.

"C'mon sit down!" Said Sango as she patted a seat next to her.

"Inu-yasha still isn't here?" Miroku asked.

"No… Oh there he is!" Kagome said excitedly and waved so Inu-yasha would see them.

"Say Kagome, what do you think of Inu-yasha? Do you like him?" Sango asked with mischief in her voice.

_'Oh great, I can't hide anything from Sango! Might as well try.' _ "Uh… I like him as a friend? Eheh heh?" Kagome said, hoping Sango would believe her.

"Sure Kagome, whatever you say, you better tell me after lunch." Sango said as Inu-yasha walked up and sat down next to Kagome.

_'Well Sango, your gonna have to tell me what's going on with Miroku and you! Hehehe!"_  Kagome smiled at the thought.

"Hey Inu-yasha, do you know that game place that has DDR(Dance Dance Revolution), Kareoke, and other games?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yea why?" Inu-yasha asked Miroku 

"Ya wanna go there after school today before we go on the trip?" Miroku asked Inu-yasha with a bit of begging in his voice.

"Yea sure, I guess." Inu-yasha said calmly.

"Hey could we go?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Yea, I haven't done DDR in a long time!" Kagome excitedly stated.

"Okay, we'll all go together." Miroku said while eyeing Sango. He walked by her and patted her butt, but he didn't walk away fast enough. WHAM! Miroku had a big red hand print on his face.

"PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled and walked into school in a huff as the bell rang.

"You never learn." Inu-yasha said as he too walked towards the school with Miroku and Kagome following him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanokie: Well, That chappie is done! And… I figured out 'Mr. Toast Buddy was just a toaster. *Glares at Faux*

Faux: Heh heh heh… umm… well we are gonna tell you about our trip in Louisiana if you like it or not, so if you don't want to know about it, don't read it!

Hanokie: Ok, we flew down there and my uncle and most of my moms family live down there, but my uncle lives on this big Plantation by a bayou it's somewhere in Alexandria I think… but he's got a horse who just had a baby colt, and he's really cute! He nibbles!

Faux: Yea! And her uncle let us ride around the plantation grounds with his two four wheelers! Big mistake! I ran into a fence and Hanokie ran into a bush. ^.^ But it was still fun! We also bothered the cows with the four wheelers!

Hanokie: Why we're you so ubssesed  with those cows?!

Faux: I don't know. I_I

Hanokie: Well anyways, we went to Burben street where all those strip places are (we didn't go in!) and we waked around there. It was fun. Oh yea and Faux saw Mystikal!

Faux: yea! He was talking to this guy in front of I think his house, but it was where Hanokies cousin lives… which I don't know where that is!

Hanokie: And we did some other stuffs which I can't remember, but when we were in the airport saying good bye to my cousin Ruth and my Aunt Jennie, they started talking to this airport lady which they recognized.

Faux: Yea they were talking to her about when Mystikal came into the air port and this lady with this huge butt was wearing this tight short dress. It came down only to half of her butt, and the rest was all hangin out. EWWW!

Hanokie: well anyways I think we're done with telling whoever is still reading this what happened down there. But We are back in Michigan!

Faux: Time to work on the next chapter! Please review!


	5. Love at the Arcade

Hanokie: Well Faux is in the potty place right now… Oh now she's back. Did you take care of your potty needs?

Faux: Hanokie! No body wants to know that I went to the bathroom! *Faux slaps Hanokie on the side of her head.

Hanokie: Ow! Well maybe someone does!... *glances at Faux* WHY ARE YOU WHATCHING SCOOBY DOO??!!

Faux:*doesn't respond and stares at the TV like she's hypnotized*

Hankoie: NO!!! YOU'VE BEEN HYPMNOTISEDED!! *runs to Faux and shakes her.*

Faux: SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOO!!!! Ok it's over and I'm back!

Hanokie: *stares at Faux* Humph Oh well! I was hoping she wouldn't do anything so I could do some more stuffs to her. *whispers to the readers* But she's spending the night so I gots all night to write on her face and other stuff!

Faux: HA! Whadda ya mean!? I'll be the one writing all over uh… THE WALLS!!!!!

Hanokie: Okay then. Well we are going to go get hyper so I'm gonna do the disclaimer now! Disclaimer: Me and Faux don't own Inu-yasha and characters. Rumiko Takahashi Created them not us, so you don't have to sue (don't know how to spell it.) us. =)

Faux: Story time! Story time! Story time!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5- Love at the Arcade

So the four all walked out of school with Inu-yasha leading the way as usual. Miroku stayed a ways up towards Inu-yasha, away form Sango so she would have some time to cool off.

Sango glared at the back of Miroku's head. '_God, I can't believe him sometimes! He's so… perverted!_ Sango's glare softened _But… he is pretty cute, if he would just not grope me so much in public, maybe I'd go ou-' Sango snaps out of her thoughts and looks around, she was blushing… a lot.__ 'What am I thinking???!!'_

 Kagome was watching this the whole time, from start to finish. "You're very amusing Sango." Kagome said while looking at Sango's red cheeks.

Sango glared at Kagome "Oh shut up!" Sango crossed her arms and pouted.

The four walked into the game place at that moment and went to do their own thing. Inu-yasha and Miroku went to the game House of the Dead 2, while Kagome and Sango went to the virtual reality snowmobile game.

After Sango beat Kagome about 4 times and Kagome beat Sango 2, the two of them went over to see what the boys were doing.

The girls came to see they were shooting zombies and flying… dead things. "Eeew." Sango stated as blood spilled from a zombie.

"Oh I love this game!!" Kagome pushed Miroku out of his place and grabbed the fake gun. Kagome shot at the game like crazy. Sango and Miroku where very surprised and their jaws dropped at the site. Inu-yasha however, just grinned. "Damn…"

Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha. _'Oh my god! He's smiling again! He looks soooo cute when he does! I wish He'd do it more often!'_ Kagome blushed and looked back at the screen after a while they got bored of it and went to the DDR Extreme game.

Sango and Kagome push the boys up onto the platform and stand back a little to watch. Inu-yasha growls slightly but deals with it and Miroku just starts the game and switches through the songs.

He finally stops at the song 'B 4 U' By Naokie "This one!" Miroku is about to push the button when Sango jumped up to the DDR machine and switches to the song 'Cartoon Heroes' and when SHE is about to push the button, Inu-yasha saw her do this and caught her hand.

But Kagome was there too and pushed the button for Sango. The music started. "Hey! ….. This isn't B 4 U!" He had no idea of what had happened.

"Damn it Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled and crossed his arms. Kagome smiled sweetly and stood back a little again with Sango to see the show.

Both guys didn't do anything. Inu-yasha stood on his side with his arms crossed and glaring at the girls, Miroku sort of slouched over, very confused and still thinking to himself _'This can't be B 4 U…'_

Kagome had to do something. "Alright if you guys don't play, we won't go on the road trip!" Kagome said and did a sort of playful glare.

"Oh no! Inu-yasha we have to dance!" Miroku yelled and started playing, hitting the spaces that appeared on the screen.

"Feh!" Inu-yasha said and started hitting the arrows on the platform with his feet as the arrows on the screen scrolled up.

Sango leaned in toward Kagome "Hey, looks like Inu-yasha wants you to go on the trip! He didn't even protest!" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Redness covered Kagome's cheeks as she heard what Sango said and continued to watch Inu-yasha gracefully step on the spaces that made it into a dance.

Soon the game ended and Inu-yasha had won. Then the girls got onto the dance platform and played the game two times, Kagome won one, and Sango won one.

Then they went to the Karaoke. This time the boys pushed the girls up onto the stage first.

Kagome went through the songs to 'Every Where' by Michelle Branch and looked at Sango. "Do you know this English one?" Kagome asked not sure if she should do this one if Sango didn't know it.

"Yea! I love that song! Let's do that one!" Sango said excitedly and pushed the button for Kagome, grabbed the microphone, stood in her place, and glanced at the screen, waiting for the words to appear.

Kagome did the same. Then the music started. Kagome sang the first verse.

 Kag_-"Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's driftin over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere."_

Kagome's Singing was amazing. Inu-yasha was staring at her, his mouth partly open. Miroku elbowed Inu-yasha.

"Hey, I wonder what's goin on inside your head." Miroku said thoughtfully. Inu-yasha punched Miroku in the head. "Shut up you perv." Inu-yasha said, annoyed.

Then, it was Sango's turn. She sang very well.

San_-"Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there"_

Now Miroku was the one with the stare and partly opened mouth, only he had drool coming out of it. "Heh heh heh. You're in no position to speak Miroku." Inu-yasha turned his gaze back to Kagome and Sango singing the chorus.

Kag+San_-"Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone....._

_I'm not alone"_

Both girls sang very, very good, but when they sang together, it was very nice and pretty.

Kag_-"I recognized the way you make me feel_

_I start to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me"_

Kag+San-"_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone...._

_I'm not alone_

_Oohhhh…"_

San_-"When I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty lives within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_Whenever comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you soar"_

Kag+Sango-"_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone..."_

Kag-"_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone.........._

_And you're everyone I see,_

_So tell me, do you see me?"_

Kagome finished the song. And the music stopped. "Damn… Kagome I didn't know you knew English that well." _'I also didn't know you sang that well.' _Inu-yasha said and thought.

"Thanks Inu-yasha!" Kagome said while blushing.

"Sango you did great! I never knew you could sing like an angel!" Miroku said as he went over to her. Miroku was about to feel Sango's ass when Sango's hand caught his.

"Oooo…" Inu-yasha said in amusement because Sango was holding Miroku's hand and blushing wildly. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome said sternly and grabbed his arm to pull him away from Sango and Miroku.

"Inu-yasha I think they want some ALONE time? Come on lets wait out here for them." Kagome said as she and Inu-yasha stood out side on the game place. Inu-yasha leaned against the glass window to see if he could see them, but the two weren't by the Karaoke machine anymore.

"Hey, they aren't there anymore!" Inu-yasha said to Kagome and pointed to where Sango and Miroku where a minute ago.

"Inu-yasha! Stop spying on the- Really?" Kagome went over next to Inu-yasha and peeked in next to Inu-yasha's blushing face. 

_'She smells so good. I like her sent' _Inu-yasha thought as he gazed at Kagome. "I wonder were they went… do you want to go look for them Inu?" Kagome asked and looked up to be met by a frowning Inu-yasha.

"Now who's interfering? And don't call me Inu!" Inu-yasha pouted about the nickname after they went to look for Sango and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were actually just talking. _"Miroku, can't you cut down on the groping in public?" Sango asked while still blushing._

_"Public? You're saying I can't grope you when we are out in 'public'? That means…-" Miroku was cut off by Sango's lips softly against his._

_Sango parted and looked into Miroku's wide eyes. He had a small smile on his face, which made her smile too, and blush even more._

When Miroku came back to reality Sango was in his face glaring at him. "Have you heard a word I've said?!"

"Uh… yes?" Miroku said shrugging. "Gyah!!" Sango yelled and turned around, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Okay Miroku, I wish you would cut down on the groping thing! It's just that you do so much and it's also embarrassing." Sango said blushing a little. She glanced up at Miroku.

His eyes had turned soft. "Okay Sango. You just had to tell me you didn't like it. I won't do it so often." Miroku said.

Sango loved that answer. She threw her arms around Miroku and hugged him, surprising Miroku very much. She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thanks Miroku. You can be really nice sometimes!" Sango said and giggled as Miroku smiled.

That happy little moment ended when the both of them heard a voice. "Heh heh heh. Well now! Aren't you two a happy little couple!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faux: Well… that was sorta a cliffhanger.

Hanokie:*comes riding in on an ostrich* Yah!! I've got Ousters and squidies!! *holds out the oysters and squid*

Faux: Uh.. where did you get those?? What happened??

Hanokie: I don't know…. Oh yea! Well I rode this sea Ostrich down to-

Faux: Sea Ostrich??

Hanokie: Yea! Geeze Faux you're ruuude! Anyway I rode this Sea Ostrich down to the sea and met sea cucumbers! Well I asked them where I could find Oysters and squidies and… *about one or two hours later* … and then I came to you and I said Yah!! I've got Ousters and squidies!! And I showed them to you. And then you said-

Faux: Okay Hanokie! You don't have to go that far!

Hanokie: *Throws a squid at Faux*

Faux: *stands there for a moment then runs around screaming* AAAAAH!!! IT'S A SPIDER GET IT OFF MEEEEE!!!

Hanokie: Hehe! She's afraid of spiders people. Well! Please review! And please tell us if we forgot to do anything! Like mention anything or…. Anything. *Faux still running around and screaming in the back ground* Uh… see ya in the 6th chapter! I gotta uh… feed my fish!! Heh heh heh!

Faux: HANOKIEEEE!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FIHISH!! WHAAAA!! GET IT OFF!!! *runs into a wall and falls backward unconscious*

Hanokie: *Picks up a Chobits manga and starts reading it.* Don't forget to review!


	6. Trouble at the mall, & feelings come hal...

Hanokie: *Is really hyper with Faux and they are both playing super heroes*

Faux: FSSSHHHHH!!! *pretends to fly into the Kitchen and then looks in the fridge for something to drink. Finds a bottle labeled 'Poo Gas' and brings it to Hanokie* Here Hanokie, smell this!

Hanokie: *takes bottle and stares at it* Just because I'm a super hero doesn't mean I have to smell POO gas!

Faux: *Cracks up and rolls around on the floor snorting and laughing. Then she rolls into a chair while snorting and laughing.* AAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! *snort snort* HAAHAHAHAHAAA!!! *snort* HAHA! *calms down after a while* Talk to the other super heroes if you don't believe me.

Hanokie: I can't they're all away at some conference. …Hey, how come you're not at that super hero conference?

Faux: I lost the address! *starts laughing uncontrollably again* HEHEHEEE POO GAS!!!!!

Hanokie: Ummm… okay. Well I'm back from my cruise! It was Ok. And Faux… when did you become conscious?

Faux: I think it was in the middle of the night when I was having a dream about a GUY!!! Oh the HORROR!!!

Hanokie: *pushes Faux to the middle of the room* Look up.

Faux: *looks up and sees a spider about 3 centimeters long on the ceiling* AAAAAAAAH!!!! *runs out of the room screaming* KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!! PLEASSSSE!!!

Hanokie: *shrugs and follows Faux out of the room, leaving the spider there*

Faux: Okay I'm gonna do the disclaimer now!! Disclaimer: Me and Hanokie don't own Inu-yasha, we also don't own a potato or a Monkey!

Hanokie: We do too own a monkey!!! *points to a monkey on top of Fauxs' head, spinning plates*

Faux: Oh okay. Umm then we don't own Inu-yasha, a potato, or a…. PICTURE of a monkey on my head, spinning plates!

Hanokie: *snaps a picture* Now we do!!

Faux: Oookay then we don't own Inu-yasha or a potato!

Hanokie: Or a little monkey in a shoe!

Faux: Okay. Now go on and read the story!

Chapter 6-Trouble at the mall, and feelings come half way out.

Miroku spun around to see Sesshomaru and Naraku. "What do you want?" Miroku asked very worried about what they might do.

"Well we were just walking by and we saw you with this girl who talked back to us about Kagome." Naraku stated mischievously 

Now Miroku was fully worried about Sango, he glanced at Sango behind him and saw she also had a worried look on her face.

"So Miroku, why did you leave our group anyways?" Naraku spoke again, and had an interest in what answer Miroku would give them.

"Because I didn't like what you did to the girls you picked up, and I won't let you do that to Sango!" Miroku stood fully in front of Sango now with a determined look on his face.

"Miroku…" Sango said, he was protecting her and she was worried about what they might do to Miroku and her. "Miroku,… what do they do?" Sango asked, wanting to know what exactly they did.

"Yes Miroku, please tell us what the other three of them do." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice, a little amused by what was happening.

Miroku sighed "They rape them, and I won't let that happen to Sango!" Miroku yelled at them and then turned his head to the side. "Sango get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Miroku whispered to Sango. She nodded and started to back away a little and very slowly.

Sesshomaru noticed this but didn't do anything, he didn't care if the girl got away, that was Naraku's problem. All he wanted was some action from Miroku.

Naraku however, wasn't paying close attention to Sango and was getting pissed off by Miroku. Naraku knew Miroku wasn't very strong. And Miroku also knew that.

"What are you going to do Miroku. Inu-yasha isn't here to beat up Naraku, and both of us know you aren't very strong, let alone a demon. How does a human stand against a full demon and a half demon?" Sesshomaru asked, interested in how this will end.

"Hey what's the deal with Inu-yasha beating up just me?!" Naraku asked annoyed, but didn't go on when he saw the ice cold eyes of Sesshomaru looking at him.

"I'll fight you anyways! Even if you're both demons!" With that said, Miroku swung a punch at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let the punch hit him just to get Miroku a little confident for a while. The punch did nothing to Sesshomaru, then Sesshomaru swiped Miroku with his poison claws.

Miroku fell backward holding his badly bleeding arm. _'Great. I don't stand a chance against these two, Sesshomaru especially. What am I gonna do??' Miroku thought and got up. He immediately braced himself for Naraku. Naraku punched him in the stomach, making Miroku hunch over, then Naraku slammed his elbow onto Miroku's back._

Miroku hit the floor in pain. He was getting beat up bad. But Miroku got up, still in pain and blood on the corner of his mouth. He still had something he had to do before he gave in. Miroku punched Naraku in the face. Naraku wasn't expecting this, and the punch was hard enough to make him fall back. "Damn it! Where the hell did that come from??!!" Naraku said annoyed. He wasn't bleeding or anything like that though.

Miroku had used the last bit of his energy for that, he had waited a long time for a chance to do that to Naraku. Now Miroku fell to his knees because he had been drained of his energy. Naraku got up and walked quickly to Miroku on the floor, just when Naraku was about to kick him Inu-yasha came out of nowhere and punched Naraku in the gut.

"Thanks… man" Miroku passed out then and fell to the floor. Naraku was a few feet away, from being punched pretty hard. He was holding his stomach in pain.

Sango had found Inu-yasha and Kagome and brang them to the spot where Miroku was

"MIROKU!!!" yelled Sango as she ran over to Miroku to carry him to nearby bench. "Kagome get me something cold!!" 

"Okay" Said Kagome as she ran to get some ice from the food court.

"Shit!" Naraku said. "Now you see." Sesshomaru said calmly, without concern for him. Naraku glared up at Sesshomaru and got up to face Inu-yasha.

"What the hell are you doing here dirty half breed?!" Naraku yelled at Inu-yasha in frustration.

"I'm here to kick your ass!" Inu-yasha yelled and leaped at Naraku. Inu-yasha punched Naraku in the face, sending Naraku a ways back. But before Inu-yasha could do anything else to Naraku, Sesshomaru was in front of him in a fraction of a second and burned Inu-yasha with his poison claws. Now Inu-yasha was knocked back, but still on his feet.

He was bleeding on his arm and cheek. Inu-yasha growled deep in his throat. Then they all heard security yelling at them. "Hey! You there! Stop!" They where yelling from a distance, so they weren't close. "Hmm. We will fight again Inu-yasha. Be sure of that." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless face. Then he walked off calmly with a groaning in pain Naraku.

"Feh." Inu-yasha said and turned around to walk over to Miroku and Sango. Kagome came running back from the food court with some ice in a cloth and some bandages.

Kagome was already to Sango, when she looked up and saw Inu-yasha. 

Kagome gasped and dropped the things, but Sango caught them. Kagome ran over to Inu-yasha and hugged him really hard. "Hmph" Inu-yasha made that noise when Kagome leapt at him at hug. "Oww. Shit…" Inu-yasha stated in pain. He was still bleeding on his arm but the slice on his cheek had stopped. Kagome pulled away quickly, realizing he was in pain when she hugged him. "I'm sorry." Kagome explained.

"Eh." Inu-yasha grunted. "For hurting you." Kagome said and ignored that she had Inu-yasha's blood on her shirt. "Keh." Inu-yasha simply said and sat down by Miroku's unconscious body. Kagome stood where she was. "I'm gonna get Inu-yasha cleaned up. Come on Inu." Kagome said. She started walking toward a drinking fountain.

Inu-yasha glared at her for calling him 'Inu' again, but followed her anyways. "What if the Security comes? And asks about Miroku?" Sango asked. "Just tell them He fell down the stairs. He would have anyways." Inu-yasha said roughly without looking and kept walking. Sango nodding with a little smile on her face from what Inu-yasha said.

_'Miroku… you… did this… for me? You got all beat up like this so they wouldn't rape me. You really do care.'_ Sango thought.

Kagome got to the fountain and pulled out another cloth from her pocket and soaked it in water. She turned around to Inu-yasha and put the cloth on the wound on his arm. "Hold it there for a while." Kagome said. Kagome seemed sort of sad, at least that's what Inu-yasha thought. "Hey… umm… Soo… when are we umm, going on the trip tomorrow?" Inu-yasha asked. He knew that would get her a little excited.

"Hmm? Oh! In the morning!" Kagome stated, happy Inu-yasha was talking about that. There was a long silence, which was a bit awkward. "Uh, I'm… gonna go back." Inu-yasha said, and started walking back. Kagome looked up quickly and saw Inu-yasha walk a few steps then stopped and sighed frustrated "Are you coming or not?!" Inu-yasha yelled without turning around.

Kagome ran up in front of Inu-yasha which startled him. "Don't yell at me!" Kagome said and glared at him with her hands on her hips. He just stared at her for a while with big eyes. He didn't expect that. "I'll yell at you if I want to!" Inu-yasha yelled at her again, and glared. Kagome was mad now. She grabbed Inu-yasha's doggie ear and pulled him toward the others. "Bad Inu!" Kagome yelled at him and continued dragging him by the ear. "Don't call me Inu!" Inu-yasha yelled. "I swear, you make me sooo mad sometimes!" Kagome said frustrated 

"OWW!!! DAMN IT, THAT HURTS!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!??" Inu-yasha yelled at Kagome while being pulled. He tried to struggle out of her grip without hurting her, but it didn't work. It just made the grip on his ear to be tighter. And that hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, so he reached up and tickled Kagome on her sides. She laughed and let go of his ear. "Haahahahaa!! Stop! Stopit!! Ahahahaa!!" Inu-yasha continued to tickle her until she was on the floor then her got up and ran off in case she gabbed his ear again.

Inu-yasha smirked and looked back to see Kagome getting up and chasing after him. But, Inu-yasha wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a now conscious Miroku. "Ahh!" Inu-yasha fell on his face and got up quickly. Kagome was there now and leaped at him. He jumped out of the way, but caught her and went over to one of the big mall fountains and dumped her in.

"Ack!" Kagome managed to get out before she was under water. Sango and Miroku laughed. Miroku had regained some of his strength and got up. He picked up Sango and also walked over to the Fountain. Sango was kicking and yelling for him to put her down and not to do it. "DON'T YOU DARE MIROKU!! YOU"LL PAY FOR IT YOU-" Sango was cut off by going under water.

Kagome had come back up and so had Sango they were soaked and glaring at their two guy friends. Who both smirked. "Bad Inu." Kagome said and got out of the fountain as did Sango. Sango walked up to Miroku and pummeled him. Kagome just hit Inu-yasha in the head. "Come on Sango lets go home." Kagome said and walked with Sango. They were still soaked. Inu-yasha and Miroku where walking a ways behind the girls.

"Hey Inu-yasha, did you see anything?" Miroku asked quietly. Inu-yasha looked at him like Miroku had said something weird (not that it wasn't weird!). "Heh?" Inu-yasha said, confused at what Miroku meant. "Ya know, I saw Sango's bra through her wet shirt." Miroku explained. Inu-yasha punched Miroku in the head and kept walking. "Ow." Miroku said.

The four of them walked for a while then Inu-yasha and Miroku's houses where near by. "Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Miroku said and waved as he ran off to his house. "See ya." Inu-yasha mumbled and walked calmly to his house. "So Kagome, you never told me what you thought of Inu-yasha." Kagome sighed. Sango had remembered. "Okay… I sorta like him. He's cute and fun to be around, sometimes." Kagome let it out to Sango. She grinned. "I knew it! You to get along well. I wonder what HE thinks of you." Sango said

"I don't know… hey, now you have to tell me what's going on with Miroku!" Kagome said mockingly to Sango. "Eh?! No- Nothings going on between Mi-Miroku and me!! I swear!! Wh-why would I like a pervert like that??!!" Sango desperately said and waved her hands in front of her. "Well, one clue that you like him is you stuttering, another is when we came back to help Miroku today, and you saw him on the floor unconscious, you screamed his name. You wandered off with him in the mall, and…-" Kagome was cut off.

"Okay! Okay! I admit it! he's okay. He's actually pretty nice." Sango admitted to Kagome. Kagome giggled happily. "Okay now were even!" Kagome said and the two of them parted to go to their homes.

Miroku picked up his phone and called Inu-yasha. The phone rang a few times before Inu-yasha answered. "Hey man." Miroku said. "Hey, what do you want." Inu-yasha said with no real expression to his voice. "I just called to say hi,… and ask you what you think of Kagome." Miroku said mischievously. "Keh, man you must be hanging out with them to much, that's girl talk." Inu-yasha stated calmly.

"Well, I just wanted to know, you two sure do seem to like each other. So fess up!" Miroku explained. "Feh, fine, hate her." Inu-yasha said plainly, trying to hide what he really thought. "Yea sure, and I'm a bucket of sardines." Miroku said. "Yea I know. You should take a shower man." Inu-yasha said mockingly. "Aaw, do I really smell that bad? Well come  on, tell me!" Miroku edged Inu-yasha on.

"Yes, you really do smell that bad." Inu-yasha Stated. "That's not what I meant! You know what I mean Inu-yasha! Now tell me what you think of Kagome!" Miroku was eager to hear what his friend thought. "I aint gonna tell you anything. " Inu-yasha finished. "See ya." Inu-yasha said and hung up before Miroku could say anything. Miroku sighed and hung up too. "Oh well." Miroku said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanokie: Ooooo!

Faux: Okay, sorry if that was a little sort. We didn't want to go any farther than that until the next chapter… Hanokie what was that with the bucket of Sardines?

Hanokie: What? Would you have liked me to put "Yea sure, and I'm Hello Kitty."?

Faux: No. but it would have been funny… *turns on Lassie Come Home and sobs at the part where Lassie falls in the river* WAAAHHAHAAA!

Hanokie: Faux what's wrong!?

Faux: POOR LASSIE WAAAHAHAA!!!! *suddenly stops crying* Ooooo Sorry, forgot you guys was here! Eh heh heh?

Hanokie: GOD FAUX YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!! Oh well forget it! Don't forget to review!!! 

Faux: Don't worry you guys I'll be okay! *throws away her Lassie movies* Ahhh, I feel so much better, I will never watch another Lassie movie again!

Hanokie: Riiight, sure okay like the time you said you would never eat plain icing again because you almost died on it!

Faux: *stops immediately because she was going to put plain icing in her mouth* eh heh!? Okay then we will see you in the next story! 

Hanokie and Faux: JA NE!!


	7. Banana Pudding and a Trip to the Bar!

Hanokie: *sniff*

Faux: What's up Hanokie? Is something wrong?

Hanokie: Well… We aren't getting a lot of reviews, and I don't feel like writing when I think no one is reading this.

Faux: Aww, we get _some_ reviews Hanokie. Here have some pocky. *hands Hanokie some Pocky*

Hanokie: *Takes it, and eats it while sulking.*

Faux: Well I hope the people reading this will review. It would make us feel a lot better, and makes us want to write more.

Hanokie: Yea.

Faux: Sorry for not updating in so long, we have been busy with school, and other things.

Hanokie: I'll do the disclaimer, Disclaimer- We do not own Inu-yasha, but we still own the little monkey who can spin plates. *looks at the little monkey spinning plates beside her.

Faux: *yawn* I'm gonna go take a napie poo. * While walking out the door, she trips and lands on her face* *snore*

Hanokie: Hehe, that cheered me up. Oh, I just wanted to reply to Sesshomaru-4-Ever's review. We are 2 people, the story is on my username cause we started it at my house (We go to the same school and are friends) so we just put the first chapter on my username, plus it can't be on both of ours. =) Just wanted to clear that up for ya! And, CraziAnzGurl…… Hehehe!! You almost got beat up by those two! ^_~ Thank you for reviewing!!! 

Faux: *snore*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7- Banana Pudding and a Trip to The Bar!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Friday, the big day, the day they where gonna go on the trip! (Hanokie: YAY!... sorry I couldn't help myself.) They all where gonna go in the afternoon, so they had all morning to do whatever. Miroku headed over to Inu-yasha's house to wake him up. He knew Inu-yasha was gonna be sleeping when he got there, so Miroku was going to play a little joke on the half demon.

_'Eh heh heh, this will wake him up.'_ Miroku thought to himself, looking down at the big squirt gun he was carrying. He came up to Inu-yasha's apartment door and knocked on the door very lightly. No answer. "Well, I guess I should go ahead in." Miroku said mischievously to himself, and crept in. Inu-yasha usually didn't lock his door.

 Miroku sneaked to Inu-yasha's room and found him on the floor, snoring slightly. _'Inu-yasha must have fell of the bed! Heh heh.'_ Miroku wished he had a camera with him, one reason was the position Inu-yasha was in was pretty funny, and the second reason was the expression Inu-yasha would have when he woke up to water shooting into his face. Miroku grinned.

He aimed the water gun at Inu-yasha's face, and pulled the trigger. Water shot Inu-yasha right in the face. His eyes popped open, along with "FUCK!" Inu-yasha shot up, now fully awake, and glaring at Miroku. "What the hell is wrong with you??!!" Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku, who was now down on the floor, rolling around with laughter.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAA!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE DUDE!! AHAHAHAHAA!!!" Miroku was now up, but holding his stomach cause he was laughing so hard. Inu-yasha growled, then clenched his fists, and leaped at Miroku. He tackled him, but Miroku managed to squirm out beneath Inu-yasha, and run away. Inu-yasha was right behind him. "COME BACK HERE YOU RETARD!!" Inu-yasha yelled while chasing after Miroku. "WHAAAAAA!!" Miroku yelled while running for his life.

_'THIS WAS A BAAAD IDEA!!!'_ Miroku thought franticly. While Inu-yasha was chasing Miroku around his apartment, Kagome was walking to Sango's house. Kagome came up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed before Sango answered the door. "Oh, hello Kagome!" Sango said. 'Uh, hi Sango, did you wanna go over to Inu-yasha's and see what he's doing? Then we could go get Miroku and do something." Kagome said.

Sango was at the door with just a towel on. She was taking a shower when Kagome knocked so she just assumed it was Kagome and threw on a towel. (Just think if it was Miroku!) "Sure!" Sango agreed. A guy walked by and saw her. He whistled at Sango, this got her mad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STAREIN AT??!! MIND YOUR OWN SHITY BUISNESS AND MOVE ALONG!!!" Sango yelled at the passing guy, which made him turn and run.

"Okay let's go!" Sango said happily like nothing happened. She started to walk out. "Uh Sango… do you want boys like that guy who just passed lookin at you?" Kagome asked Sango while containing a giggle. Sango looked at her friend weirdly. "No, why?" Sango asked very confused. "Well then you better put some clothes on!" Kagome said with a burst of giggles.

Sango looked at herself, and remembered she was only wearing a towel. She blushed and ran inside to change. About 2 minutes later Sango came out, fully dressed, and ready to go. "Okay, NOW let's go!" Sango said to Kagome and they began to walk to Inu-yasha's. It didn't take them long to get there, cause all four of them live around the same area.

When Kagome and Sango got to Inu-yasha's apartment, they heard screaming and yelling inside. The screaming sounded like Miroku, and the yelling sounded like Inu-yasha. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "COME BACK HERE!!!" Inu-yasha yelled. "NO WAY!! YOUR GONNA POUND ME!! OR AT LEAST GET ME BACK WITH THE WATER GUN YOU'RE CARRYING!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!!" Miroku was getting tired of running from Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha had already punched him a few times, and sprayed him with the water gun.

Right now, Inu-yasha was chasing Miroku around the living room. Then Miroku went on one side of the couch and Inu-yasha was on the other end. Inu-yasha moved right, but Miroku moved left. It kept going like that for a while until Inu-yasha just jumped the couch, and got Miroku cornered.

"OH, THIS?! I AINT GONNA SPRAY YOU!! YOU'RE MY _BESY FRIEND_!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" Inu-yasha laughed evilly and pulled the trigger at Miroku. "AAAAAAH!" Miroku yelled in horror. "I've been hit!! AAAAAH-what's this?" Miroku stopped in the middle of his sentence/scream and looked down at what was on him. "Oh, that's just banana pudding." Inu-yasha said calmly and smirked.

"Oh….. Eh? Why banana pudding? And when did you have time to put it in?" Miroku asked. "Oh I loaded it with pudding when you where running around the couch…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASH BACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Miroku screamed as he ran around the couch trying to get away from Inu-yasha 'chasing' him. Inu-yasha was really in the kitchen pouring banana pudding into the water gun. "AAAAAAAAH!!! NO!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Miroku yelled again at Inu-yasha 'behind' him, when he was in the kitchen. Inu-yasha stared at Miroku running around the couch from nothing for a while, then jumped in front of him, and cut Miroku off.

SO then Miroku started running around the rest of the house with Inu-yasha actually behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END OF FLASHBACK  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BANANA PUDDING!!!" Sango yelled and ran over to Miroku. She and Kagome had been watching the whole thing. Kagome stepped up beside Inu-yasha and watched her best friend take banana pudding off Miroku with her fingers and lick them clean. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome "What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked roughly. "Well, we wanted to come see what you where doing, sorry!" Kagome snarled. Inu-yasha glared at Kagome and looked up at a scream from Sango.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Sango screamed at Miroku. He had gotten up to clean off, but Sango wanted her pudding. "COME BACK WITH MY PUDDING!!!" Miroku had froze in his tracks at the scream and was staring at Sango, in fact, everyone was staring at her. Kagome broke the silence. "Uh… Sango is obsessed with banana pudding… Inu-yasha do you have any more, that ISN'T on Miroku?" Kagome asked while glancing at the frozen Miroku with Sango eating pudding off him.

"Keh, yeah I do but I like seeing Miroku getting tortured better!" Said Inu-yasha with a smirk. "INU-YASHA!!!! Get her some pudding NOW!!!"  Kagome yelled and pushed him into the kitchen. About 1 minute later Inu-yasha came out with an industrial sized tub of banana pudding. "Here you go Sango, lots of banana pudding…" said Inu-yasha as he dropped the pudding onto his table. "WAHOOO!!!" Yelled Sango as she let go of Miroku and ran to the bucket of pudding. "Where did you get all that Pudding Inu-yasha??" Kagome asked astounded at all the banana pudding. "…. I don't know."(O_o) Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Phew that was really scary, I've never really seen Sango so hyper over anything before." Said Miroku as he washed his face and hands. Miroku heard a groan in the corner of the room where Sango was. "Ugh, Way way too much pudding…" she suddenly sat up and ran into Inu-yasha's bathroom. But after a while she came out looking 10 times better! " Ahh. You know banana pudding always has made me have to go pee after I eat it!!"  

Everyone stared at Sango again. "Uh… right." Miroku said with a worried look on his face. "Well, what should we do before we go on the trip?" Kagome asked everyone. "… I know! Let's go to a bar!" Inu-yasha said with enthusiasm  everyone stared at Inu-yasha now. "… OKAY!!" Everybody yelled and headed out to Inu-yasha's car. They all piled in and Inu-yasha started the car.

"Uh oh…" Miroku stared, remembering what Inu-yasha's driving was like. Inu-yasha stepped on the pedal and took off fast, really fast. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!" Miroku and Sango both screamed "WAHOOOO!!!" Kagome screamed with excitement. "HELL YEA!!!!" Inu-yasha yelled, as the adrenalin rushed through his body. He loved driving like this, it was so exciting, and he loved the adrenalin.

So Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku where off to the bar! When they got to the bar, Miroku and Sango jumped out of the car as fast as they could. "OH MY GOD!!" Sango said, trying to catch her breath from all the screaming she did. "Yea, I thought we where gonna die on that turn!" Miroku said.

"That was actually fun!" Kagome said happily. "You liked it?!" Inu-yasha said with amazement, Miroku and Sango didn't like it so why did she? "Yea!" Kagome said and smiled at Inu-yasha "Okay! Let's go in and get drunk!" Miroku yelled happily and marched in with Sango Inu-yasha and Kagome following him.

Miroku was the first to walk over to the bar and ask the girl behind it to give him a Jager bomb, when he got it he walked back to Inu-yasha, Sango, and Kagome. "Hey you guys what are you waiting for DRINK UP!!!"  Inu-yasha looked at Miroku "Hey, go get me one of those!" Miroku looked at Inu-yasha, "Why should I get it for you?" Inu-yasha smirked "Because if you don't you'll get another banana pudding squirting! That's why!" Miroku looked at Inu-yasha then at Sango and ran off to the bar to get Inu-yasha a Jager bomb.

"I might get a banana pudding shot!" Sango said hyperly. Kagome looked at her "Sango, they don't sell banana pudding shots." She informed Sango. Sango stood there staring at nothing then she realized what Kagome just said. "WHAAA! NO BANANA PUDDING SHOTS!!!! Oh well, then I'll get a Banana Daquri!" Sango said happily and went up to the bar to order it as Miroku came back with Inu-yasha's drink.

"Here." Miroku said plainly and gave the drink to Inu-yasha. Now Miroku started to drink his own Jager bomb. Inu-yasha also did this. "Well I'll go get my drink." Kagome walked up and stood behind Sango to wait. Sango got her Banana Daquri and came back happily. Kagome got a Corona with lime and salt. She came back and they all drank together.

After a while they each had a few drinks. Kagome had 8 Coronas (Coronas aren't that strong.) and had tried a Jager bomb, Sango had 10 Banana Daquris (Daquriss' asren't very strong either), Inu-yasha had drunk 4 Jager bombs cause they where pretty strong, and Miroku had drunk 7 Jager bombs (O_o wow.) he was pretty out of it.

Kagome, Inu-yasha, and Sango where sitting together at a table, drunk. "I like bananas." Sango said. "Eh, I like squirrels." Inu-yasha said "I do too! Hey, did you steal my squirrel?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha drunkenly. "No, but my squirrel want to have sex wit your squirrel." Inu-yasha told Kagome. "Mine too, my squirrel is a guy." Kagome said "I like bananas and cheese!" Sango said happily. "Shit, mine's a guy too, guess it won't work then." Inu-yasha said sadly. "Yep." Kagome and Sango said together.

"Dude, I-I-I g-g-gotta go mmm…pee." Inu-yasha stammered and stumbled off to the bathrooms. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went into the girls bathroom instead! Hehe!" Kagome said. "PANTIES!!!!! PRETTY PANTIES!!!" Sango yelled and pointed across the street to a panty store. A few people around them stared at Sango and Kagome, then went back to drinking or doin whatever.

"Eh." Kagome said as she drank some more. "Hey thur guys!" Miroku said and waved to Kagome and Sango. Three pretty women where standing around Miroku flirting with him. "Uh, hey Miroku!" Kagome said happily and waved back. Sango however didn't. _'What the hell? How did he get all them women? Not that I care or anything…'_ Sango thought and glared at Miroku.

"What's da matta Sango?" Miroku asked as he saw the glare. "OH, nothing." With that she got up and walked into the crowd of people towards the back. Miroku looked at Kagome and she shrugged. "I think she's jealous." Kagome stated. Miroku left the girls and went after Sango. Back with Inu-yasha….

Inu-yasha made his way to the bathroom and went. When he came out he looked around and sat down in one of the chairs nearby. He sat there for a while doing nothing, just to sorta cool off before he went back to his friends. A girl that was very similar to Kagome walked up to Inu-yasha. The only difference was her hair was a bit different and her eyes weren't as loving and caring as Kagome's. At least that's all Inu-yasha noticed right now.

"Hi there." The girl said in a flirty voice. "You're a demon aren't you? You're pretty cute." The girl said again in the flirty voice. "Uh yea." Inu-yasha said plainly, he wasn't really that interested in this girl. He stood up and was going to head back but the woman stepped in his way. "Where are _you going? Why don't you stay with me for a while." The woman said in a seductive voice._

"Umm, I sorta gotta get back to-" Inu-yasha was cut off by being led to the wall. "Oh come on, you can stay, just to play for a while?" the woman said "Actually-" Inu-yasha again didn't get to finish his sentence, but this time it was a kiss from the girl that cut him off. Inu-yasha's eyes grew wide, and pulled away. He heard a gasp from behind the woman, Inu-yasha looked around her and saw Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~

END

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanokie: Ooooo! Can you readers just guess who that whore was!??!!"

Faux: A MONKEY!!!???

Hanokie: … THAT WAS A GREAT GUESS!!!! Well sorry for the short chappie, we wanted to make it a cliffhanger!

Faux: YEA! *glances at Hanokie and pulls a big sweat shirt over her really quick*

Hanokie: Huh? What's this for?

Faux: You'll see! *grabs the arms of the sweatshirt and pulls them around to the back and ties them like a strait jacket*

Hanokie: …. *stares at Faux*

Faux: RUN FREE CRAZY PERSON!!!!!

Hanokie: WHEEEEEE!!! *runs towards the door (which is closed) and runs into it, falling to the ground laughing madly*

Faux: *falls on the floor laughing* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! EEEEHEHEHEHEEE!!!

Hanokie: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!


	8. The Trip Starts!

Hanokie: Hellooo! Peoples! *Still on the floor in the big sweat shirt, tied up like a strait jacket*

Faux: Thanks for reviewing (If you did! .)!

Hanokie: Umm… Faux… can I get untied yet? *wriggles around*

Faux: Hmmm… yyyaaano.

Hanokie: Grrrr… *wriggles onto stomach and inches like an inch worm over to Faux, and bites her leg*

Faux: AAAAAH!!! THE CRAZY PERSON BIT ME!!!!!! AAAAAAH!!! *runs around the room with Hanokie still attached to her leg*

Hanokie: umpie me mow! *still has Faux's leg in her mouth*

Faux: EEEEEEE!!! *kicks her leg and Hanokie lets go*

Hanokie: *Does puppy eyes*

Faux: Fine! *unties Hanokie, and gets bitten again on her arm while untying Hanokie* Oww! Why did ya do that?!

Hanokie: Cause. Now, I'll do the disclaimer again. (DisclaimerWe do not own Inu-yasha) I'm getting tired of doing the disclaimer. It's obvious we don't own Inu-yasha! So why do we have to do it!! GRRR!!! MY HEAD HURTS!!!

Faux: Uh… well lets see what monkey whore is doing to poor innocent Inu-yasha!

Hanokie: Okay!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8~ The Trip Starts!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu-yasha saw tears in Kagome's eyes. '_aw_ shit…'_' Inu-yasha thought to himself. Kagome sobbed and ran through the crowded bar, and out around into the ally. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled after her but his voice was drowned out by the noise in the bar. "Say, have I seen you around school before?" The woman said trying to get Inu-yasha's attention back to her._

Inu-yasha glared at her "I wouldn't know." Inu-yasha said harshly and ran to get Kagome. The girl glared after him "I'm guessing it didn't go well, Kikyou." Said a man behind her. "No, it didn't Naraku, but Kouga will now come in." the woman named Kikyou said with a grin.

Kagome was leaning against the ally wall crying. '_Stupid Inu-yasha._ I hate him…_' all of a sudden, she heard foot steps behind her. She swung around, and saw a figure, in the shadows. Kagome sniffed and stopped crying. "Who's there?" Kagome asked cautiously. "Someone you... might know." The figure said, and took a step forward, still in the shadows._

Kagome stepped backward a few steps. "Who." She demanded. The figure stepped into the light. Kagome gasped and took more steps back. "Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed and turned to run but Kouga grabbed her shoulder. "Let go of me!" Kagome screamed and struggled to be let go. "Oh, I won't be doing that." Kouga said, his voice dripping with lust. "Inu-yasha isn't here to save you now, he's with Kikyou in the bar.

_'So that's who she was I couldn't tell in the dim light…'_  Kagome new her, she was the popular girl at school, and the whore. Kagome struggle some more and screamed for help.

Inu-yasha practically flew out of the bar, and looked around. His ears twitching and straining to hear something. Then he heard a scream "Kagome." Inu-yasha said under his breath and ran to the ally. He saw Kagome struggling from Kouga, who had her up against the wall. "Let her go Kouga!" Inu-yasha yelled and ran at Kouga. Kagome turned her head and saw Inu-yasha running at Kouga.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed happy to see him, forgetting for the moment, the kiss she saw. Inu-yasha punched Kouga hard in the face, and sent him flying into an empty garbage can. Kouga growled and was about to charge at Inu-yasha but a voice stopped him. "Kouga, now is not the time to be wasting your energy on this half demon." Kikyou said behind him with Naraku beside her.

Kouga glared at Kikyou, but obeyed her. "We'll come back Inu-yasha." Kikyou said and turned around to walk off somewhere, with Naraku and Kouga behind her. Kagome slid down to the ground and stared at the ground with her eyes watering. A wave of sadness and guilt rushed over Inu-yasha. This was his fault. He walked over to Kagome to comfort her.

Kagome looked up at him "Why?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha was confused "Why what?" He asked her. "Why did you kiss her?" Kagome asked miserably while a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground.

Inu-yasha was about to comment on what she said about _him_ kissing _her_ harshly, but he caught himself. If he had said something mean, she would just get madder.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha said in the most comforting and soothing voice he could "_I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." Inu-yasha explained. Kagome's expression didn't change. "That doesn't matter, it's that you let her kiss you…" Kagome said in an emotionless voice now._

Inu-yasha went silent as her words sunk in. He had let Kikyou kiss him, but why? He couldn't figure it out. "I.. I… I don't know…" Inu-yasha said mostly to himself. Inu-yasha stared at the ground. Kagome was examining his face. '_His face looks mad, but his eyes are different… usually they are cold and nontrusting… now, Inu-yasha's amber eyes… are sad because he mad me sad?_'

Kagome had never seen Inu-yasha like this, and felt a little sad for him then, but he still didn't have something to say about the kiss. Kagome stood up, which startled Inu-yasha, and began walking back into the bar to find Sango. Inu-yasha, followed silently.

~~~~

Sango & Miroku

~~~~

Sango pushed her way through the bar, it was unusual that it was crowded at this time. She plopped down in a chair and thought about what to do about Miroku. Sango did have feeling for Miroku, she really did, she just didn't like his lecherous ways. '_Maybe I should let him know how I feel… he already has to me I think..._' Sango remembered when Miroku had protected her from Naraku and Sesshomaru in the mall

Sango sighed, put her elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested her head in the palm of her hand. She looked from one persons face to the next, and then her eyes meet a familiar face. Miroku, he was walking toward her. Sango looked away quickly with a mad expression on her face. '_Oh, Great.' Sango thought._

'_I think she really is jealous… but why? She's always mad when I grope her, so why should she get mad when I have other girls? Maybe…' Miroku was pondering over this while he walked over to Sango. He sat in the chair next to hers. "What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked looking at her. "Nothing is wrong…" Sango said, trying to hide her depression._

"Yes, there is something. You jealous cause of those girls." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sango looked at him, and studied his face. He was truly concerned about her feelings and had all his attention on her. "Miroku… yes… I am… because…." Sango trailed off but Miroku didn't have to know the ending to her sentence. "I love you too Sango." Miroku said coolly.

A small smile formed on Sango's face. She leaned forward slowly and stared deeply into Miroku's eyes, causing him to blush and become nervous. Sango continued to leans towards Miroku and kissed him gently on the lips. She sat back to look at him. Miroku was staring into space with a goofy look on his face. Sango sighed and looked up to see Kagome coming towards them, followed by Inu-yasha a ways behind her.

Kagome had a strange look on her face. "Uh oh." Sango said snappy Miroku out of La La Land. "Huh?" Miroku said turning around to see Kagome and Inu-yasha. Kagome walked up to Sango and put on a fake smile. "Hey! Ready to go?" Kagome said brightly. "Uh, sure, but we gotta head back to get your car and our stuff…" Sango said and looked behind Kagome to see Inu-yasha sitting by Miroku with a blank look on his face.

"Uh, oh… we gotta get to your car and somebody has to drive us home so we can get rid of these goddamn hangovers…" Repeated Sango

"Right." Said Kagome blankly. "I guess I'll drive us home." Inu-yasha said in his usual tone of voice but not with his usual expression. So they grabbed their stuff and went to Inu-yasha's car.

Inu-yasha drove a bit more slower, which surprised the rest of them, including Kagome. Inu-yasha dropped everyone off to gather their stuff. Then headed back to his house to get his things together. Everyone was supposed to walk to Kagome's and she would drive the first part of their trip. Inu-yasha got his clothes and other things like CD's into his bag quickly. Then headed to Kagome's. Miroku was also walking and he joined Inu-yasha.

"Did you two have a fight?" Miroku asked "Feh." Inu-yasha said simply and walked a bit faster trying to walk away from the question that still lingered in the air. Miroku noticed this and jogged up to Inu-yasha. "You better apologize." Miroku said knowingly. "Don't tell me what to do." Inu-yasha said roughly. They where nearing Kagome's house. He saw that Kagome and Sango where waiting by her car, talking about something.

Sango looked their way and waved. Miroku waved back and ran to them leaving Inu-yasha to walk the rest of the way. Inu-yasha didn't care or notice, he was deep in thought. There was a scream of anger and a slap sound when Miroku came to Sango. He had grouped her again, but all this seemed distant to Inu-yasha as he walked toward them. Kagome was staring at him, and he stared back.

'_Why is he looking at me that way? It's weird.' Kagome thought and looked away, breaking the stare lock between them._

Sango looked at Miroku, then noticed the awkward silence, "Okay, Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded solemnly. "Okay then let's go!" Said Kagome cheerfully. 

They headed for Kagome's car and got in. Everything was really quiet for about a half of an hour, until Miroku finally spoke up, "Hey let's listen to each other's favorite songs!" Kagome nodded and since it was Miroku's idea she put his CD in first. Miroku told her to turn it to number 2. The song was "Big Butts" by Mack Daddy.

"I like big butt's and I cannot lie, you otha brotha's can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and that round thing in your face you get sprung…" Sang Miroku with the music as Sango looked at him oddly. "Whatever." She said blankly to herself. Once that was over, it was Sango's turn; she gave the CD to Kagome. Sango told her to turn it to number 4. It was "Everything" by M2M.

"It's been, 9 days, 8 hours. 40 minutes, 10 seconds since you called, and I'm so crazy I've just about takin' our picture off the wall…" Sang Sango in her sweet melody. The song lasted forever (according to Miroku). And then it was Kagome's turn. She put in her CD; it was Michelle Branch, "Are You Happy Now?"

"No, Don't just walk away, pretending everything's okay, and you don't care about me…" Sang Kagome with soul. When it was done she asked Inu-yasha to put his in. So he did; it was Hoobastank "Crawling in the Dark". He really astounded Kagome when he sang. To her his voice was soft and strong at the same time. 

"I will dedicate, and sacrifice my every, thing for just a seconds worth, before my stories ending. And I wish I could know, of the direction that I take, and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing…" Sang Inu-yasha, as he stared out to the side of the car at the passing things. Kagome glanced back at him. He seemed transfixed on the outside. She could have sat there and stared at him with is Silver hair and amber eyes, but she had to watch the road. So she turned her head back and continued to drive.

"It's stuffy in here." Inu-yasha said. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out, his hair flying back. Reminding Kagome somewhat of a dog. He stuck his head back in. "Not enough air. Lets put down the top." Inu-yasha said dully. And looked as Kagome pushed the button for the top to come down. When the top was down Inu-yasha sat on the top of the seat, with the wind blowing full speed.

All of a sudden there was a really big gust of wind, and since Inu-yasha was on the top of the seat, the wind blew him backwards. "SHIT!!! KAGOME STOP THE FUCKIN' CAR!!!!"  Inu-yasha screamed from the bar at the very edge of the car. "KAAGGOOMMMEEEE!!!!! STOP THE MOTHA FUC- AAAHHHH!!!!" Inu-yasha was abruptly cut off by the screeching of breaks, and him flying into his seat once again. Kagome hugged him tightly, almost so he couldn't breathe. "INU-YASHA! Are you okay?? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Inu-yasha struggled to speak, "I-It's not…your", Gasp for breath, "Your fault", as he gently pushed her away from his chest. As she let go, Inu-yasha gasped and caught his breath. Miroku and Sango were in the back seat stifling laughs. But that didn't last for long. " AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  They both tried to contain themselves but couldn't, so Inu-yasha leaned towards Kagome and whispered "Step on it…"  

Kagome nodded and pushed on the gas, the car squealed and sped forward. Miroku and Sango both screamed and hung on the side of the doors for their lives. "HOLY MONKEY KAGOME, SLOW DOWN!!!!" Miroku yelled and the turned to Inu-yasha, "INU-YASHA MAKE HER STOP!!!!!!" Inu-yasha laughed "Okay Kagome, you can stop now! These jerks are too scared!" and gave Miroku a one finger salute.

Kagome slowed down and smiled in the rear view mirror, then turned to Inu-yasha and smiled warmly at him. "I think there's a hotel up here about one more mile, let's go check in!" And drove off into the city to find the hotel. When they came to a stop Kagome got out of the car. "I'm gonna go see how much it is to stay for a night." And walked off into the hotel. It was really big, about 10 Stories, with windows that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight. Kagome finally came out.

"Hey! Great news, one of my friends, Yumi, works here and she said she could give us rooms," she stopped for a moment before speaking again ", unfortunately she could only give us to suites, so we're gonna have to share rooms… So we are going to have to draw sticks."

So they got 4 sticks, 2 were numbered with the number 1, and the others number 2. She got a cup, mixed the four up, and then drew her stick first since it was her idea. She cautiously picked a stick and looked at the number. Then held it so nobody could see it. Then it was Inu-yasha's turn, he picked a stick, looked at the number, then covered it. Miroku and Sango did the same.

"Okay everybody, on the count of three tell what your number is…" She paused "One…Two….Three"

~*~*~*End of Chapter~*~*~*

Faux: HEEELLLPPPP!!! I'M STUCK IN THE CAR!!!! *In a roofless car with locked doors*

Hanokie: Don't worry, I'll get y'all out so you won't suffocate! *his the door with a hammer*

Faux: I'm thirsty, hold on a minute… *gets out of the car and gets a glass of water*

Hanokie: *taps her foot* hummm…..

Faux: *get's back in the car* HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE CAR!!!! *takes a drink*

Hanokie: Don't worry Faux! I'll save ya! *hits the door with a hammer again*

Faux: Hey! Don't forget to review! HANOKIE GET ME OUT!!!!

Hanokie: I can count to W! *holds up four fingers* 

Faux: HANOKIEEEE!!!


	9. The Dream

Faux: Okay Hanokie, you ready this time?

Hanokie: * nods furiously* 

Faux: Now, let's not do what we did last time right?

*~*~*~*~ Flashback*~*~*~*

_4 years ago…_

_Faux: Okay Hanokie, You ready?_

_Hanokie: * nods furiously*_

_Faux: Okay, ready. On the count of 3… One, two…Three!_

_Hanokie: * flops into the water and starts to scream* HEELLP!!! HEELLP!!_

_*~*~*~* End of Flashback*~*~*~*_

Faux: Okay ready? On the count of 3, One, Two…Three! 

Hanokie: * flops into the water and starts to scream* AAAAAH HH! I'M DROWNING!!!

Faux: Ugh… not again * dives into the water*

Hanokie: ACK! FAUX HELP ME! 

Faux: * Hits Hanokie on the head with a rock* Stand up you dummy!

Hanokie: Huh?

Faux: * Standing in waist high water*

Hanokie: Uhhh… Heh heh… Heyyy Faux!

Faux: review Okay? Thanx much! * Looks evilly at Hanokie*

Hanokie: * shivers* 

Faux: PUDDING!!!

Hanokie: * gets all wide eyed* AHAHAHAHAAHHHAAAA!!!!

Faux: JELLO!! * smirks evilly*

Hanokie: NOOOOO!!! * starts to sob*

Faux: WHAHAHAHAA!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Nine~ The Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay what did you guys get??" Asked Kagome hoping she got Sango.

Inu-yasha went first. "I got 2…" Kagome sighed, She had 2 also. " Miroku, why don't you go next…" Miroku took a deep breath, "I got 1…" Sango stamped her foot in rage, "DAMN IT ALL I HAVE 1 TOO!!!"  Miroku grinned pervertedly, "How many beds does one room have?" Inu-yasha whacked him in the back of the head. "Two you Dumbass!" Yelled Kagome as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, well okay then, let's go!" Miroku said franticly as he grabbed his stuff and ran off into the lobby to wait on the others. Kagome giggled. " Well he sure was 

in a hurry, huh?" Inu-yasha yawned, and Sango grabbed her things and followed into the tall glass hotel.

Kagome said Hi to her friend, got the keys and went upstairs with the others on her tail. Kagome and Inu-yasha were in room 729 on the 7th floor, and Miroku and Sango were right next door.

"Wow! What a good view of the city!" Kagome said as she peered through the open window. She set her bags down and flopped onto her bed. It was really comfy. She looked at Inu-yasha passed out on his owns bed, snoring a little. _' Aww__ that's so cute!'  She thought. _' Wait___…I've never actually seen or heard of him sleeping before… He must be really wiped'  She rolled over and closed her eyes, sleep was coming fastly._

~*~*~* Inu-yasha's Dream *~*~*

_"NO! Please just leave me alone!"_

_"No way sweet cheeks!__ You're all mine now!" _

_Inu-yasha's ears twitched as he heard a sound coming from the alley. He ran as fast as he could because an odd feeling told him it was Kagome. When he rounded the corner, Kouga had a knife to Kagome's throat, and Sesshomaru and Naraku standing against the wall laughing._

_"Let her go Kouga! Before I rip you to shreds!" Inu-yasha's voice sounded deeper than usual._

_Kouga only nodded. But before Inu-yasha could do anything Naraku and Sesshomaru grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the wall where they were originally standing."NO…Let go…KAGOME!!!"_

_Kagome looked at Inu-yasha sobbing " Inu…Yasha, help me…" Inu-yasha looked at the tears fall from her cheeks. Kouga looked at Inu-yasha and smiled._

_"One last kiss, just for me Kagome!" He grabbed Kagome's face. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He kissed her hardly and seemed to enjoy it too much. His lips finally let go with a big smack. And when he let go, the knife slipped with it. Kagome slowly fell to the ground and blood dripped freely from her neck. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku left smiling happily as if they'd just walked out of a candy store._

_To Inu-yasha everything was happening in slow motion. He ran over to Kagome and looked at her face. He couldn't keep his pain in for much longer. _

_"Oh my god…" he was almost to tears._

_"It's my fault, everything…no…I loved you Kagome…" he stopped himself and slowly lowered her from is hands. "Why'd ya' have to leave me so soon?' _

_As he sat by her side, a single sparkling tear ran down his cheek onto the ground. _

_*~*~*~*~ End of Inu-yasha's dream*~*~*~*~_

Inu-yasha gasped as he awoke in a cold dripping sweat. He sat up and looked over at Kagome's bed. She was still there sleeping as sound as ever.

"Whoa… some dream." He said to himself quietly. He looked back over again, _' She__ looks so peacful…'  He started to get up but sat himself back down with a light "puff". In time he fell back into an unpleasant sleep._

Kagome awoke at about 4 A.M. to the sound of soft groans over on Inu-yasha's bed. She saw him toss uncomfortably, and walked over to him cautiously.

He had the ugliest frown on his face, he looked like he was in a pool underwater for 6 days. He turned towards Kagome.

" Dammit Miroku gimme back my pillow!" He groaned sleepily and grabbed Kagome around the waist and swung her around to the other side of the bed and hugged her tightly. "Hmm…pillow.." Kagome tried to free herself, but his grip was too strong. " Shit Inu-yasha, you're gonna get mad in the morning but… oh well," She said hopelessly and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up, cold, to find Inu-yasha wasn't there. But Sango replaced him instead.

She cautiously walked over to her and shook her. " Sango…Sango wake up…" Sango rolled over and yawned. "Hey Kagome…how'd you get in here?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "The question is…How did you get in here. This isn't you room, it's ours!" Sango sat up and looked around. " Yeah I guess you're right!"

*~*~*~*~ With Inu-yasha and Miroku *~*~*~*~

Inu-yasha had just got done explaining the dream to Miroku and how he woke up and found her in the same bed as him.

"You must really be in love to have such a vivid dream about somebody!" He smiled "So what do you think? Are you in love?"

" You know what I think Miroku, I think you're a perv!" said Inu-yasha loudly. Miroku glanced around. Nobody really seemed to notice. "Shhh… before somebody hears you." Inu-yasha hit him hard with his suitcase. "Shut up you fag, nobody is even paying attention!" Inu-yasha yelled "Shit" as loud as he could and nobody even looked at him.

"Oh, well that's weird!" Miroku looked around then yelled as loud as he could " I LIKE PORNO!!!" and with that little statement everybody looked at him in disgust. He looked at the people looking at him. "Heh Heh… Just kidding people move along, nothing to hear here!" Then all of the people started to move again.

" AHAHA!!! You are such a fucking retard!! I meant people wouldn't look at you if you shouted something just to say it! Not if you say something personal!!!" Inu-yasha laughed uncontrollably as Kagome and Sango walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Inu-yasha what's so funny?" Kagome said as she walked up to still laughing Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha stopped laughing, " Oh, nothing, it's just that Miroku was being a dork again!" Inu-yasha stopped giggling and looked at Miroku, "But It won't happen again will it Miroku??" Miroku nodded and almost gave himself a headache.

"Oh, okay then, I'll just go check out, you guys meet me out in the car." Said Kagome as she walked over to the person at the front desk and checked out.

~*~*~* In the Car ~*~*~*

"Okay uh… do we have everything?" asked Kagome as she started the car. Everybody nodded happily. "Okay then! Let's GO!!" Kagome revved up the car and drove off. Inu-yasha was quite during the ride. But the weird thing was that he didn't even shout back at Miroku when he said something stupid. Kagome thought that was really weird. 

About 2 hours of driving, Kagome had to get the silence out of the car. So, she blasted the radio to wake everybody up. When she did, they only jumped and then went back to sleep again. Kagome was getting tired too. So she woke up Sango.

"Hey Sango it's your turn to drive!" Kagome shook Sango awake. "Okay okay fine, I'll drive the stupid car. Just don't expect me to do it again." Kagome knew she didn't mean that but, pouted in the back until she fell asleep anyways. But Kagome didn't sleep for long because Sango was talking to her "Sheesh Miroku is such a pervert! Last night…" Kagome woke up with a groan and listened to Sango speak. "He was trying to get me to sleep by him, and I didn't want to so he got up and dragged me over to his bed." She paused to take a drink of water. " I didn't want to but he "insisted" anyway! He started to grope me so I grabbed the lamp and smashed him over the head with it."

Kagome looked in the backseat and looked at Miroku's forehead. She saw 2 big lumps and a big gash where Sango had obviously hit him. " So, uh, what happened next Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he got knocked out and rolled off the bed so then I went over to my bed and fell asleep…Then before I knew it I was in your bedroom with you!" Sango shook her head in puzzlement. "Sometimes I don't get Mirkou…"

Kagome shook her head and dozed off to sleep. She didn't dream or anything, but her sleep seemed to be restless she tossed and turned. Miroku woke up because of her and shook her awake. 

"Kagome…Kagome!" He shook her hard, "Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome woke up and turned towards him. "Huh? What's going on? Is Sango Okay???" She shot up like a bullet to find Sango was peacefully driving. "Yes, Kagome I'm fine!" She didn't even look back.

Kagome looked back at Miroku. "Why did you wake me up if everything's okay?" Miroku looked at her, "I didn't think it was, you were tossing around like you were having a bad dream or something."

"No, I wasn't…I guess I was just restless." Kagome looked up at Miroku. "Yeah, ya' think??" Kagome giggled and told Sango to turn on the radio. Sango turned it up, It was BoA "Dreams Come True". Kagome and Sango sang and sang and sang for about 2 hours. But it was worth it, because they finally reached the gas station.

"Oh, thank god, I have to take the biggest pee!" Said Miroku as he ran to find the bathrooms. Kagome and Sango got the gas and Inu-yasha went inside to get Sprite Remix for everybody. 

When they got back into the car, Inu-yasha couldn't help but keep looking at Kagome, thinking about the dream. _' I__ loved you. I loved you.." _ Kept repeating over and over in is head. He wondered if it was really a dream. _' Maybe__ that dream could come true…' No, he couldn't imagine Kouga killing somebody he liked so much, maybe raping her, but never killing. _' No___, I won't let anything happen to Kagome, never…' He looked at Miroku and Sango in the backseat. Sango was again peacefully sleeping but this time she cuddled up in Miroku's arms for warmth, but altogether seemed to enjoy it! _

"Heh, Miroku finally scored!" Smirked Inu-yasha. Kagome looked back for a quick second, "Inu-yasha, get out of their business!" and smacked him on the head. "Owww! That hurt! Bitch!" Inu-yasha hit her back, but not very hard. "Stop it! I'm trying to drive here!" She turned down the radio a little and then sat back in her seat a little. She sighed then closed her eyes. Inu-yasha thought she was crazy, but liked the fact that she was taking a dare! A car was in the wrong lane coming towards them and, obviously, didn't see it. Inu-yasha grabbed the steering wheel and veered out of the way.

"Asshole!" Kagome screamed at the passing car. Sango and Miroku were already awake and Sango was accusing Miroku of purposely setting her in his arms. Inu-yasha stopped the arguing two.

"Shut up! Sango, Miroku didn't do that. You did! So quit blaming him for stuff he didn't do!" Sango looked at Miroku, " Is this true Miroku? Did I put my head on you?" Miroku nodded, "But Sango, it is somewhat my fault because I woke up and put my arms around you because you looked cold. I'm so sorry!" He turned away from her thinking she was going to hit him.

"Miroku, why are you turning away?" Sango put her face close to him to turn his face around, but Miroku was quickly turning as she did so. In about 3 seconds they were in a lip-lock and Sango didn't know what to do. She didn't push away or scream or anything, she just sat there with her eyes closed. Miroku put his arms around her.

Kagome saw Inu-yasha watching all of this. She hit him and told him to turn around. Inu-yasha did so. Sango and Miroku finally parted. "So sorry lady Sango, I-I couldn't help myself…" He looked at a deep red Sango. "It's okay Miroku, I couldn't help myself either!" She turned around and the blushing continued.

_' What__ just happened? I mean, I just let MIROKU kiss me. And I liked it!  OH GOD!!! I must be sick…' Sango thought tiredly_. _She looked at Miroku shivering a little. "He looks cold…" She said to herself and huddled up Miroku's arms once again, and fell asleep._

~*~*~End~*~*~

Faux: Okay, now that we have Hanokie's swimming problem all figured out!

Hanokie: * splashing around in that shallow water laughing really hard like a little 5 year old*

Faux: Oh well, at least she's in the water now! Huh Hanokie?

Hanokie: YAY!!! JELLYFISH!! * Picks up a little jellyfish* I'll call you Mr. Wigglypants!!

Mr. Wigglypants: YAY!!! * gets so excited he stings Hanokie*

Hanokie: OOWWWIIEES!! * Looks at Mr. Wigglypants* I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Wigglypants! But it's okay! You didn't mean to right??

Mr.Wigglypants: Uh huh! * Hugs Hanokie*

Hanokie: YAY!! JELLYFISH HUGS!!! * looks at faux* C'mon Faux join the hug!!

Faux: Uh… Hanokie…I think Mr. Wigglypants' mom came to get him…

Hanokie: NOOO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE MR. WIGGLYPANTS!!!! NEVER!!! * runs onto the beach*

Big Jellyfish: HUUUGG!!!! * swims towards Faux*

Faux: NO!!! NOOOO!!!! * tries to run but Jellyfish grabs her ankle*

Big Jellyfish: HUUGG! * Electrocutes Faux*

Faux: LET * shock* GO!! * Shock*

Big Jellyfish: * Drops faux and swims off*

Faux: HANOKIE! * shock* I'M GONNA * Shock* KILL YOU!!!! * Shock*

Hanokie: RUN MR. WIGGLYPANTS!!!! * runs away*

Faux: AAAAAHHHH! * Shock*

Mr. Wigglypants: Don't forget to review!! Ehehehee!!


	10. Water Slide Kisses

  
  
Faux: OW!! Okay…Ahhh….   
  
Hanokie: I think that's perfect, don't you Mr. Wiggly??  
  
Mr. Wiggles: Yup yup!  
  
Faux: Thanks guys. * Stands up in a ton of Band-Aids and bandages from the jellyfish incident. *  
  
Hanokie: Well I guess that jellyfish wasn't a very nice one, Right Mr. Wiggly?  
  
Mr. Wiggly: Yeah I guess he wasn't!  
  
Faux: How do you know it wasn't a woman??  
  
Mr. Wiggly: Because it didn't have little dots at the end of its tentacles!  
  
Faux: Eh?  
  
Mr. Wiggly: Your head is full of sea cucumber puke! The dot at the end of the tentacles is where the jelly comes out! DUH!!  
  
Faux: I should've known! * Smacks her forehead*  
  
Hanokie: Okay Mr. Wigglypants! Time to go into your fishy bowl again! *picks up Mr. Wiggly and takes him over to the fish take*  
  
Mr. Wiggly: Okay. *Is put into the fish take*  
  
Hanokie: Well, I hope you peoples reviewed! That was a long chapter and we worked hard on it!  
  
Faux: Yea! Now, we should get going with the story… and you readers out there know we don't own Inu-yasha so We'll just skip the disclaimer from now on. =)  
  
Hanokie: Yep! And if anyone sews us cause we are, then they are jerks! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Ten ~ Water Slide Kisses  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome where quite for a while so that Sango would be able to sleep in peace. When she woke they started talking about were they should go.  
"Anyone have anyone have any ideas?" asked Kagome. "Well I don't my brain is mush right now." Sango said drowsily, she had gotten hardly any sleep last night thanks to Mr. Grope.   
  
"Miroku? What about you?" Kagome asked plainly, she was getting tired of driving. "Let's go to a Strip Club!!" Miroku said excitedly. Everyone stared at him. "Umm… and bar?" Miroku suggested. Still everyone stared at him in silence. "Uh… a fuzzy toast store?" Miroku asked again, uncomfortable under their stares  
  
Everyone eventually stopped staring at him and went back to staring out into space, driving, humming, and thinking. "Heh heh, Fuzzy Toast…" Sango giggled after a while. Miroku grinned at her.  
  
"I've got an idea." Inu-yasha said calmly. Kagome, Sango and Miroku all stared at Inu-yasha. "What? I said I had an idea!" All of them nodded, he could go on. "Okay I heard about this Amusement park called… Nagashima Superland Park, about uh, I donno, 1 and a half hours from here…" They all looked at him.  
  
"So uh, whaddya say?" Kagome looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Oh, and isn't there a resort, one for like 15-20 is only 100$ to get in and that pays for like, the whole time you stay there!?" Sango and Miroku grinned, "LET'S GO!!!" they both added at the same time.  
  
So they drove for about 2 hours and finally reached the Nagashima Fun Park. "Wow! It's amazing! Food, roller coasters, water parks! This is great!" Sango smiled ear-to-ear "Great Idea Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Thanks Sango…" He looked at Kagome walking into the resort. 'I've never really noticed how cute her butt was… EH?? AHH! DIRTY THOUGHTS DIRTY THOUGHTS!!! I'm hangin around Miroku for to long.' Inu-yasha shook his head clear of dirty thoughts, he didn't want to be like Miroku after all.  
  
As Kagome walked out, she smiled brightly, "Great we're in! Okay you guys, let's go to the Water Park!" Sango jumped out of the car and ran after Kagome. "So Inu-yasha, you ready to go??" Miroku asked Inu-yasha eagerly, "Yeah I guess so…" Inu-yasha jumped out of the car and ran toward the Water Park. Miroku jumped after him, with a plan.  
  
The girls were each sunbathing by the pool, with no bathing suits, just white shirts and low cut Blue Jeans. Inu-yasha and Miroku slowly crept up behind Kagome and Sango. Miroku held up his fingers. One, Two…Three! They each grabbed one girl and chucked her into the water, naturally Kagome went farther.  
  
When they popped up they gasped for air and flipped their hair back. "AAHHH!!! Cold Cold Cold!!!" They shivered as they went up to the ledge of the pool. Miroku nudged Inu-yasha's elbow. "Hey did you see any thing, cuz I saw something!" Inu-yasha looked puzzled "What?"  
  
"You know… Water + white shirts = total cleavage MAN!!!" Inu-yasha stared at Miroku. "What? Is it something I said?" Inu-yasha hit Miroku hard in the stomach, "YES! It was something you said you Dumbass! Gawd! What in the hell is your problem you perv?!" Miroku fell back into the pool with a big splash.  
  
"Ha! That's just what you get for being so disgusting!" Inu-yasha yelled triumphantly at Miroku.  
  
~*~*~* With the Girls ~*~*~*  
  
"So tell me Sango, what do you really think of Miroku?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Sango blushed, "Well, umm… I like him okay?!" Sango's smile went totally wicked, "So what do you think of Inu-yasha??" Kagome blushed wildly, "I… uh… I-I don't like him!" Sango screamed, "Oh! Don't play games with me Kagome! I know you like him!" Kagome blushed and nodded, "Okay! You got me! I like him okay?"   
  
Kagome quickly changed the subject and ran off to the locker rooms to get their bathing suites on.  
  
*~*~* Back with the boys *~*~*  
  
Miroku got out of the pool and started walking with Inu-yasha to the locker rooms so they could go on the water slides. Miroku decided to strike up a conversation. "So Inu-yasha, what do you really think about Kagome?" Inu-yasha did this sort of jerky-thing and to cover it up snorted with amusement.  
  
"You asked me this question before Miroku, and uh… What did I say?" Inu-yasha tried to make a point. Miroku shot back quickly, "You called me a perv!" Miroku smile wildly because of Inu-yasha's defeat in this argument, "Now tell me, before I tell Kagome about the dream!" 'HA! I love blackmail!' Inu-yasha did his little jerky-thing again, "First you have to tell me, what you think about Sango. Okay?" Miroku blushed lightly "Okay, I'll tell you."  
  
Miroku paused and told Inu-yasha, "I think I'm in love with Sango…" Inu-yasha stopped in his footsteps, "You think you're in what?" Inu-yasha was starting to get a little curious. "I said I think I'm in love…yes love…" Miroku seemed very proud to say this and Inu-yasha was envious. He wished he could tell Kagome how he felt about her.  
  
"Oh… Okay then, let's go to the Water Slides!" Yelled Inu-yasha as he ran to the locker rooms to get his swim suite on.  
  
~*~*~ With the Girls ~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped out of the locker room into the sun. Kagome had on a purple and blue tie-dye swim suite with green and bright-purple flames coming from the bottom. The same thing for her thin string bottoms. Sango had on an identical suite except hers was red and orange with pink and yellow flames.  
  
"Okay, uh… let's go to those water slides and get WET!!" Sango said with glee as she skipped into a full out run. Kagome ran after her, "Hey Sango wait!!!" She finally came to a halt next to Sango and looked up at the biggest water slide and gasped, it was called the Blind Fold. And it was exactly that. Pitch Black, just like a blindfold.   
  
"Cool! I wanna go! C'mon Kagome, let's go!" Sango said excitedly as she skipped towards the short line to the stairs about 55 feet high. Kagome was a little nervous, "Okay, let's go!" She said gaining some confidence in herself. But before she walked she heard two familiar voices coming from behind her.  
  
"C'mon Inu-yasha let's GO! You're so friggin slow, ya' know that?" It was Miroku trying to get Inu-yasha to hurry up. Inu-yasha just kept on walking, "Shut up Miroku, you…" Inu-yasha trailed off as she saw Kagome looking at them. His heart turned into mush as he saw her smile. This caught Miroku's eye, "Well I'll just go up by Sango and you two can hang out aaight?" He ran off toward Sango.   
  
Kagome walked up to Inu-yasha and winked at him, "You ready to go or what?" 'This is my time to finally be nice to Kagome!' Inu-yasha smirked, "The question is Kagome, Are You Ready??" he grabbed her arm and pulled her off towards the stairs. At this Kagome laughed in surprise. They waited in line behind Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango and Miroku went together. Sango was in front, so Miroku was holding on to her tightly since it was dark in there and he didn't want to fall off the tube. "Ready Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and a muffled "Yes" came out from Sango's hair. "Okay, ready? GO!!" Sango screamed and pushed off the platform into the dark tube. Inu-yasha and Kagome could here their screams from inside; Kagome looked over the side to see them fall into the water with a huge splash.   
  
"Okay who's next?" said the man in the front thing. Inu-yasha and Kagome stepped forward to the platform and got their inner tube. Inu-yasha sat in front and Kagome sat in back. Inu-yasha relaxed when Kagome put her arms around him. "Ready?" He asked Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Okay! Ready? GO!!" He yelled and pushed off the platform.  
  
Inside you couldn't see a single thing. You twisted and turned and maybe once even go upside-down! But you had no idea where you were headed. Kagome hugged Inu-yasha tightly. He turned towards her and smiled "You okay?" he mouthed. She could tell that's what he said because his eyes lit up the whole tube to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. Inu-yasha leaned towards her, now because the slide seemed to be going in slow motion. Kagome closed her eyes and pecked his lips before they jerked from the tube into the water.  
  
  
Kagome popped up out of the water and gasped for air since she was too busy looking into Inu-yasha's eyes to look when they were going to get to the water. She paused and she saw Inu-yasha still as a stone touching his lips with his fingertips. She also did the same. When she touched them a sudden little electric shock went through her. 'Weird' she thought.  
  
Inu-yasha was totally delirious. 'Why am I so… I donno… these feelings…' He couldn't even think straight, that is until somebody dunked him under water. It was Kagome laughing as Inu-yasha popped his head out of the water, which got him to realize he was on Earth, not some foreign planet, daydreaming. Inu-yasha heard Kagome scream as Sango and Miroku doggy-piled her and dragged her underwater.  
  
Kagome popped up and gasped for breath then swam over to Inu-yasha to "protect" her. "Inu-yasha… why did you kiss me?" Kagome whispered in his ear. This sent shivers down Inu-yasha's spine, "Because…because…Kagome I-I I…" He was cut off by Kagome scream and Sango grabbing her feet and Miroku grabbing Inu-yasha's feet. They both went under water and Inu-yasha popped back up gasping for more air.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha nodded and ducked under water. Kagome did the same. Since Inu-yasha was stronger he lifted Miroku out of the water; Kagome just lifted Sango on her shoulders. Sango screamed and looked around to see Miroku being thrown with great strength across the pool. Sango gasped and turned around to see her being handed to Inu-yasha, Sango squirmed and fought as much as possible until she just gave up.  
  
Inu-yasha grunted then threw her across the pool. She landed with an enormous splash next to Miroku. Kagome laughed and hugged Inu-yasha, knocking him into the water. "That was so cool! Inu-yasha you're the best!" she giggled as Inu-yasha sputtered. She massaged his ears, and to Kagome's surprise Inu-yasha…purred?  
  
"Inu-yasha, I thought you were a dog demon?" Inu-yasha opened his eyes, he looked at her. "I am…what makes you think I'm not?" Kagome fell over, "Inu-yasha, you just purred!" Inu-yasha did another little jerky-thing. "I did not, I-It was a content…growl!" Kagome giggled "Uh huh sure it was!" Inu-yasha looked at her. He picked her up and tossed her up in the air. Kagome screamed in terror. Inu-yasha tried to catch her but she was out of reach and splashed into the water.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed. Inu-yasha started along too when Kagome popped up out of the water. "Arg! Inu-yasha!!" She swam over to Sango and grabbed her arm, "Let's go to our rooms K?" She looked back at Inu-yasha and Miroku, "Meet us at the Beach Side Café okay?" With that she and Sango skipped off into the glass hotel.  
  
~*~*~ Sango and Kagome~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked around for her favorite pants. She found them in her duffel bag. She quickly blow-dried her hair then put on her make up. She also put on a bright pink jewel her grandfather gave her (It's not what you think it is people). She couldn't wait to eat something, she was starving. So she quickly put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ta da!!" Kagome said as she walked out, she was wearing a pale pink halter top, and white and blue tie die shorts. Sango gasped "Oooo! You look so kawaii!" She hugged Kagome tightly, "Inu-yasha's gonna love you!" Kagome pushed away blushing, "What do you mean, Inu-yasha?" Sango sighed, "You want him to like you don't ya?" Kagome blushed harder "Yeah so…" Kagome looked Sango over, 'Oh! You look lovely this evening!" Sango giggled, She was wearing a bright blue tank top and dark blue Capri's. "Well, let's go! I'm starved!" Said Sango as she grabbed Kagome's arm and rushed to the Beach Side Café.  
  
*~*~ Meanwhile…  
  
"Sheesh Miroku will you hurry up?" Yelled Inu-yasha as he pounded on the door for Miroku to get out of the bathroom, "What are you doing, putting on makeup?" Inu-yasha wanted to get to the Café because he was hungry and he wanted to see Kagome again. Inu-yasha was wearing a white shirt with the Volcom logo on the front, and baggy cargo shorts that went down to just below his knees. He wanted to be comfortable.  
  
Miroku stepped out of the bathroom, He was wearing a red half-way buttoned down shirt with cargo pants also, he obviously wanted to be comfortable too! Inu-yasha looked at him "C'mon we gotta go before they eat without us!" Inu-yasha and Miroku ran off to the Beach Side Café where Kagome and Sango were awaiting them.  
  
~*~* End *~*~  
  
  
Faux: Warning: There will be fluff on the next Chapter!  
  
Hanokie: Mr. Wiggly likes midgets!  
  
Mr. Wiggly: Yup yup!  
  
Faux: Okaaay… weird.  
  
Hanokie: It's not weird!  
  
Faux: Okay whatever you say, Slow one!  
  
Hanokie: I'm not slow!  
  
Faux: Okay! I'm hungry  
  
Hanokie: How bout some Pocky?  
  
Faux: YAY!! *shoves Pocky into her mouth*  
  
Hanokie: rmnemfer to weview!   
  
Mr. Wiggly: Remember to review!!!  
  
Faux: uh huh!


	11. Kidnapped?

Hanokie: Okay… here's the 4-1-1, Faux slept over, stole my pocky, and… *THUMP *

Faux: * gagged and tipped over in a chair, mumbling*

Hanokie: SHUT UP!!! * throws an apple at Faux*

Faux: OOOOO!!! Uo iittwe fumpou!!!

Hanokie: Faux, watch your language! You stole my pocky and that's what you get!

Faux: *spits the gag out * UNTIE ME!!! I'VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR A WEEK!!!

Hanokie: And a half!

Faux: Oh shut UP!!!

Hanokie's Dog: * runs in to lick Faux's face *

Faux: ACK!!! Get off me Daisy!

Hanokie: HAHAHAHAA!!!!

Faux: * glare* where's my trusty lighter?

Hanokie: Huh?

Faux: GOT IT!!! *lights the rope and burns the ties * Oww! It burnt me!!!! *on fire* AAHHHH!!!!!

Hanokie: Uh oh!

Faux: * Jumps up* Come here!!!

Hanokie: GET AWAY!!!

Faux: I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!

Hanokie: We don't own Inu-yasha!!!  R&R PLEASE!!!

Faux: * war cry*

*~*~*~*Chapter 11- Kidnapped?*~*~*~*

Kagome and Sango were quietly waiting in line for a seat; the waitress lady finally approached them, "How many?" Kagome thought for a moment, "Uhh, 4, and can you make it by the beach?" The waitress smiled, "Certainly, follow me please!" Kagome and Sango were just about to sit when they heard their names called. Kagome turned around to see Inu-yasha and Miroku running at full speed at them. They were stopped by another waitress, "NO RUNNING!" Miroku bowed deeply, "Our deepest apologies ma'am… Can we go now?"

The waitress smiled, "Yes you can go now, but please, no running!" Inu-yasha and Miroku bowed then quickly trotted over to Kagome and Sango. Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist, but as usual it didn't stay there for long. A piercing scream turned every head in the restaurant, "HENTAI!!!! GET YOUR STINKING FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY ASS!!!" Miroku covered her mouth, "Shhh, watch your language! There are young ears here… This can wait right?" Sango crossed her arms, and sat down at the table and mumbled something no body could here.

Inu-yasha and Kagome quietly watched as Miroku and Sango talked out there problems. Only Sango didn't cooperate for long because Miroku's "cursed" hand wandered to her chest. Her eye twitched, "Miroku can I see you outside for a moment?" Kagome giggled, and Inu-yasha smirked. "Uhh..... I uh…. I gotta go to the bathroom bye!" Miroku said quickly, but before he could take a step, Sango grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "If you run, when I'm through with you…you won't have anything to go to the bathroom with!"

Miroku's eyes got big and he grabbed her arm and ran off outside of the Café. Inu-yasha couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "AHAHAHAHA! That was so funny!" Kagome quickly death- glared Inu-yasha and he shut his mouth almost immediately. The waitress finally came to take their orders, just as Miroku and Sango came in. They quickly walked over to the table and sat down. Miroku had no slap marks on his face, just a sad look on his face. But his smile reappeared as Sango placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kagome ordered a Pina' Colada, Inu-yasha ordered a draft, Miroku ordered a Mike's Hard Lemonade, and Sango ordered a Banana Daiquiri. The waitress left and Inu-yasha burst, "What the hell? I thought you were mad at Miroku!" Sango smiled and looked at Miroku, "Well Miroku promised that if he was perverted to me or any other women, he would get neutered!" Miroku hung his head low and blushed, Inu-yasha and Kagome laughed uncontrollably, Sango pouted. The drinks were set at the table and the waitress took their orders. Miroku and Inu-yasha both ordered the King Burger with a side of fries, and Kagome and Sango ordered the Chicken Caesar special.

Their dinner was carefully placed in front of them in about 10 minutes. "Wow this looks great!" Kagome chimed and quickly grabbed her fork. Sango did the same, but first took a big gulp of her daiquiri. Miroku and Inu-yasha were half way through their burgers and their fries were gone by the time the girls were a quarter way through the salads. Inu-yasha and Miroku waited for 10 extra minutes, which could be spent sleeping waiting for the girls to get done. Once they were done, the boys quickly grabbed the girl they liked (A/N you know who we're talking about!) and ran out towards the beach.

*~*~*~Inu-yasha and Kagome~*~*~*

'_I wonder what he's up to…_' Kagome thought, as she was led to the shore, and faced the setting sun. The cool ocean breeze and the sound of the water being pushed onto the shore made her relax. She stood there for a while with her eyes closed and let the wind blow her hair back gently.

Inu-yasha watched her patiently, and then noticed he was still holding her hand. He blushed and let go quickly, which made Kagome open her eyes. She looked at him then at the space between their hands sadly. The awkward silence was getting to Inu-yasha, he looked around, and kicked the sand back and forth '_I wonder how Miroku is doing..._' Kagome finally had to ask.

"So?" she said, overcome by her curiosity. Inu-yasha looked at her "Huh?" Kagome sighed "Why did you bring me here? And where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome looked around behind her and him, and saw something of Sango's head behind a dune. _'Oh okay then I can just relax I guess' _While she was thinking all of this she grabbed Inu-yasha's hand absently. Inu-yasha blushed again and cleared his throat, Kagome snapped from out of her thoughts. She looked down and their joined hands and blushed lightly. She let go quickly, "Um, why don't we go over there?" Kagome pointed to a big boulder in the tide, Inu-yasha shrugged and started to walk towards it.

When his feet touched the wet sand, he rolled up his pants to his knees. He looked back at Kagome who was still standing there looking at the sunset. "Are you coming or what?" He asked her loudly. She blinked and quickly ran over to him and took off her sandals. "Come on Inu-yasha let's go!" She ran into the low waves and scrambled onto the rocks. Inu-yasha followed and jumped gracefully onto the big boulder. Kagome was sitting there now looking at the sun again in a sort of trance. 

Inu-yasha smirked and clapped his hands loudly; Kagome jumped and started to fall towards the deeper water. She screamed and waited for the plunge. But that never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inu-yasha holding her tightly above the glittering water. He lifted her gently and sat her on the rock. "Thank you Inu-yasha…" she trailed off noticing that Inu-yasha was still holding her, and how close he was holding her was making her heart beat so hard that she was scared Inu-yasha would hear it.

He leaned in close and Kagome blushed conscious about what was happening, but had no time to think about what she was doing. Inu-yasha was leaning in closer and kissed her lightly, she took it well so he deepened it. Kagome draped her arms around his shoulders and she deepened it even more, not aware that Miroku and Sango were peering hand in hand over the sand dune. "Inu-yasha's such a goddamn dog!" He said a little loud, Sango ducked to see Inu-yasha's ears prick but then saw him ignore it and quickly told Miroku that they'd better stop eavesdropping and sit where they were supposed to.

Kagome finally broke the kiss for air to breathe and then blushed deep red as Inu-yasha looked deep into her eyes. She let her arms flow off of his neck and then hugged him softly. Inu-yasha stroked Kagome's hair, and heard her speak in his shirt, "Inu-yasha…do you…love me?" Inu-yasha blushed then shook it off, " I-I don't know Kagome, I mean I think I do…" Kagome giggled softly and hugged him tightly before letting him go and kissing him again, "Well Inu-yasha, that wasn't quite what I was looking for but it was perfect enough for me!" He laughed and leaped off of the rock and held out his arms. Kagome thought for a minute then jumped for Inu-yasha to catch her.

When Inu-yasha caught her he stumbled into a hole in the sand that was deep enough to trip and did just that. He fell with an enormous splash and Kagome landed on top of him. She coughed from the salt water, and then looked at Inu-yasha's wet face. She laughed and patted his ears lightly, "C'mon get up!" she said standing in the sun warmed water. She looked quickly at the sand dunes because she saw something that looked like Sango's hair. She frowned "Sango, Miroku quit eavesdropping and COME OUT!!!" Sango was the first to pop up looking guilty, but Miroku was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden a hand popped out of the dune and grabbed Sango's leg. She screamed madly, "AAAHHH!!! A SAND LECHER!!!....Wait…Sand Lecher???" She turned red with anger, "MIROKU!!! GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" 

Miroku quickly popped from out of the sand and ran from it wildly towards the ocean with his hand flailing, "IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!! I SWEAR IT!!!" Sango shook her head and tried to ignore him whimpering loudly, "Oh shut up would you?"  Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at each other and laughed loudly. Kagome clutched her side as Inu-yasha looked for support to stop from rolling in the sand,  "Oh…my…GOD!!! You two are HALARIOUS!! Watching you two fight is totally…"  Inu-yasha was struck by a rock from out of no where and a large bump formed on his head. "Ooow! What the hell…" Inu-yasha looked behind him to see Miroku standing by a pile of rocks near the shore looking around as if he where looking for someone. 

Inu-yasha glared at Miroku. Miroku saw this and looked at him innocently. "Some ones throwing rocks around here… It wasn't me…" Miroku looks behind him and at Sango and Kagome. Inu-yasha stomped over to Miroku and his pile of rocks. Miroku's face turned from innocent to a face of horror "It wasn't me, I- I swear!!!" Miroku looked around franticly for an exclamation to what he 'didn't do'. "I-It was GOERGE THE INVISIBLE PURPLE MONKEY!!!" Miroku said quickly and ran behind Sango, who just stepped away from him.

"MIROKU YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" Inu-yasha ran after him with a large rock in his hand, ready to throw. Miroku screamed and ran for his life. Kagome walked over to Sango and watched Inu-yasha chase Miroku. She sighed and looked over at Sango. Sango was grinning at Miroku as he ran around the beach and was hit with a rock every few minutes. "Ooooo, Saaangooo, know what I think?" Kagome said playfully. Sango looked over at Kagome, her face blank "What?" She asked curiously. "I think you Like Miroku!" Kagome yelled so that Miroku could hear, and then ran away to avoid Sango's wrath.

"I DO NOT!!" Sango yelled after Kagome. All of a sudden Miroku popped up in front of her grinning lecherously "Is that true Sango?" He asked mischievously. Then Miroku fell forwards from Inu-yasha hitting him with another rock. Miroku fell in between Sango's breasts and mumbled he could breath. Sango turned redder than her usual red and screamed angrily. She   Slapped Miroku and he fell on the ground with about ten bumps on his head and a slap mark on his cheek.

"Uh, well I think I'll head back to the hotel room… uh yeeah…" Inu-yasha said a little scared for Miroku "I think I'll come with you!" Kagome said quickly looking over at the scene Sango had created. Sango looked up and smiled happily, "Kay, then I'll come too! Nothing much no do here!" She pranced over to Inu-yasha and Kagome, leaving Miroku lying there with a bloody nose and his wounds. So they all went back to the hotel, except for Miroku "Don't leave me here guys.." Miroku mumbled and crawled slowly after them.

As Kagome and Sango walked into Sango's room Kagome noticed their supplies of late night snacks were gone. (Hanokie: OH NO!) "I'm gonna go down to the lobby and get us some more snacks kay?" She said, turning to Sango. "Yeah okay, remember to get Pocky though!" Sango said excitedly, flinging her self on the bed and getting out a manga. Kagome giggled and nodded her head. She then walked out the door and went down to the lobby room.

As she was walking out the elevator, she came across a tired and still crawling Miroku, still trying to get to his room. "Kagome! Help me!" Miroku pleaded "Hi Miroku, bye Miroku." Kagome said quickly and walked past him to the vending machines and food place. "Eeeh, well this sucks…" Miroku mumbled and tried to crawl into the elevator, but it suddenly closed on him when he was half way in. "aah! Good thing these things open when some thing's in the way!" he said to himself as he waited for it to open. But it didn't open. Instead, it started to move up.

"Uhh…" Miroku said as he felt himself being lifted up off the floor. He scrambled to get inside, but the doors wouldn't budge. "Ack! Help!" He yelled, as his lower body hit the top of the elevator opening/door. It kept trying to go up, but couldn't cause Miroku was in the way (Hanokie: poor elevator…. Sorry, I'll stop interrupting. =3). A service woman walked around the corner and saw what was happening. "Oh my god! Just a minute I'll help you!" She dropped the towels she was carrying to the pool and ran over to the elevator buttons and pressed the down button.

The elevator came down after a while and opened the doors. Miroku was freed from the doors and groaned as he sat up and rubbed his side where it was bruised. "I am soo sorry, they just got through fixing this elevator and I guess it still doesn't work." The girl said as she looked troubled at the elevator. Miroku looked up at the girl and instead saw up her skirt, since the service girls here wore shorter skirts than most hotel maids. Miroku stood up and stood closer to her. "Well thank you anyways. You are a very nice, beautiful girl, what's your name?" He asked, calmly. "Oh, my name is Azumi." She said, blushing lightly at his comment.

"Azumi… that is a beautiful name, it completely suites you."  Miroku said with a grin and the girls blush deepened a little. Miroku's hand found it's way to the girls butt and patted her. Azumi jumped at the sudden contact and slapped Miroku across the face. "Perv!" She said her blush even redder as she walked back and picked up the pile of towels. Miroku rubbed his cheek, waved to her and sighed as she walked away. "And she was pretty too." He said disappointedly. He walked into the elevator, wary of the closing doors and pressed the button that would take him to his room.

~*~*~*End*~*~*~

Hanokie: We are so sorry to all the readers of our story!! I think this has been the longest time me and Faux have spent working on a chapter…

Faux: Yeah, schools really getting annoying, we don't have time to work on it a lot, and when we do, we can't think of what to write. =\

Hanokie: Yup. *pulls out voodoo doll of evil homeroom teacher and stabs her with a knife repeatedly* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE!! DIE!!! KYAAAHAHA!!!!

Faux: *stares as Hanokie kills the doll* riiight. Anyways I hope you peoples aren't too mad with us for taking so long. Thank you all for reviewing, and I think we are going to start replying to your reviews starting next chapter. *smells something burning* UUhhh…

Hanokie: *has lit the voodoo doll on fire* *looks at Faux* What?

Faux: Uh nothing. *wonders what Hanokie would do if she figured out that she was eating her Pocky again.*

Hanokie: Hey Faux, have you seen my Pocky?

Faux: Uh no Hanokie, I uh haven't…

Hanokie: Oh, well then, in that case, we shall have plunger wars!! UNGAURD!! *pulls out plunger and whacks Faux in the head*

Faux: …………………

Hanokie: …… uh oh… you don't like plunger wars do you?

Faux: *shakes head and glares at Hanokie*

Hanokie: …………. *whacks Faux in head repeatedly with plunger*

Faux: *sighs and continues to glare at Hanokie, then pulls out a rake from behind her back and holds it up triumphantly and laughs evilly* *dun! Dununun!! Daan!!*

Hanokie: *continues to hit Faux with plunger*

Faux: grrr. I'LL RAKE YOU!!

Hanokie: NOOOOOOOO!! RAKES!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!*runs away*

Faux: BWAHAHAHAHA!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! COME BACK HERE!! *runs after Hanokie* 


	12. Kidnapped? Part 2

Hanokie: Hello peoples!

Faux: *snore*

Hanokie: Uhh, right

Faux: *rolls off of the couch*

Hanokie: Faux! WAKE UP!!

Faux: Stop it panda!

Hanokie: FAUX!!!

Faux: *snort* Waahh? OH MY GOD! I had the worst dream about chipmunks and evil pandas!

Hanokie: WOW! How utterly pathetic…

Faux: Oh well, Now it's time to play *game show music in the background* Answer the Reviews!

Hanokie: YAY!! O_o wait…what's that?

Faux:*sweat drop* the name speaks for itself Hanokie.

Hanokie: Oh…heh heh! I so totally knew that!

Faux: right…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12- Kidnapped?

Kagome silently picked the money out of her pocket in the deserted lobby. She heard something that sounded like a snicker, she turned quickly to see no body or nothing but the water fountain in the middle of the room. She saw a shadow cross the far side of the wall, she gulped and picked up her money, forgetting completely about the candy, and headed towards the elevator. Before she could let out even the slightest sound, a hand covered her mouth and knocked her to the floor.

She struggled and kicked but soon stopped because she could find no one to hit against. A flash of bright blue caught her eye, _'Blue…and that color, Eh? Kouga? But why is he here? And how did he find-' She_ was cut off by a big hand flying towards her face, and with a loud smack, the hand knocked her unconscious. Kouga, who lifted Kagome off of the ground, whistled a little tune that soon brought out Sesshomaru and Naraku smiling coldly (well not Sesshomaru). Naraku who had a letter in his hand set it onto the front desk.

"Did you place the letter?" Sesshomaru asked from the shadows. Naraku nodded and Kouga grinned wildly, "We've got the girl boys let's get outta here!" Sesshomaru and Naraku nodded, followed Kouga out of the door and drove away to the warehouse of their choice.

*~*~

Sango quietly jumped up, as not to wake Inu-yasha who was sleeping silently, as the door clicked open. Of course she expected to see Kagome with Pocky and a whole bunch of other sweets, but to her dismay. It was only Miroku still rubbing his sides from the elevator incident; she let him in with a worried sigh. "Miroku, have you by any chance seen Kagome walking around?" Miroku scratched his head and sighed, "No not since we ran into each other by the elevator…" Sango swallowed hardly and grabbed Miroku, and dragged him downstairs to find Kagome.

Sango was searching high and low, and calling Kagome's name almost through tears. And Miroku was searching the desks for a note or any sort of clue to where she could be. He was rummaging through a big stack of papers and found a letter with their room numbers on it. He picked it up and opened it up to read it, as he read it his face lost its colors and bile rose in his throat. "Sango…You'd better come and look at this!"

*~*~

Kagome woke from consciousness with a start, _'Everything seems normal…Except for that pain in my wrist…' _ She looked down at her feet only to find them not on the floor. She panicked to find that her wrists were tied together with a tightly bounded rope, which was tied to a ceiling beam, thus she was hanging from her writs up in the air. She screamed until her throat was sore and stopped with a start as she saw a silver haired figure in the shadows, "Inu-yasha? Is that you?" She whimpered softly. The figure laughed deeply and two more figures appeared and then stepped into the light. Kagome gasped to see Kouga, Naraku and Sesshomaru in the dim light.

Kouga laughed loudly, "Inu-yasha won't be able to save his little baby now that he doesn't know where she is... and now you are all mine!" He sped towards her at in-human speed and kissed her fully and forcefully. His hands caressing her butt and lowering to her bare thighs. Kagome didn't want anymore so she thought quickly and rose her knee up with force into his groin area. Kouga gasped and fell to the floor, grabbing himself trying to ease the pain.

Kagome laughed, "Inu-yasha will save me you ignorant pervert!" She stuck her tongue out at every one of them and then got ready for a beating she would regret.

*~*~

Sango read the letter carefully, when she finished she ran towards the nearest trash can and heaved until all that would come up was spit and bile. (A/N Sorry it's gross but I can't think of anything else!) Miroku rushed to Sango's side and when she finished crying, she stood up tall and ran to the elevator to get Inu-yasha. When she reached the door, she unlocked it and ran inside as fast as possible. She shook Inu-yasha hardly, "Wake up you lazy son-of-a-bitch!" Inu-yasha heard what she said and shot up.

"What!? What'd I do!? I was trying to sleep ya' know!" Sango sighed with tears in her eyes and told Inu-yasha what happened, Miroku walked through the open door and rushed to Sango as she fell crying. He looked at Inu-yasha's eyes wide with fear, and held Sango closely. Inu-yasha stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket as he left, "C'mon you guys! What are you waiting for? Are we going to save Kagome or what?"

Miroku and Sango quietly followed Inu-yasha out of the room silently, luckily Kagome left her keys and Miroku brought the letter. So silently and quietly the three followed the directions Kouga gave them to follow to the warehouse.

*~*~

Kouga sat up and wheezed a little since the pain was still there. He walked up to Kagome, "You know what? You have a lot of nerve doing that, you filthy little wretch!" He looked at her fiercely and raised his hand. Kagome flinched afraid that he was going to hit her, but instead she was suddenly sobbing loudly. Kouga smacked her forcefully. Then let her cry loudly. 

He left her alone and disappeared into the shadows for a moment, when he returned a mere 20 minutes later, she was fast asleep, still hanging by her wrists. He dared not shake her awake so he walked over to her. Sesshomaru and Naraku were gone to get some liquor so Kouga was all alone with his captured love. He looked at her with a passion and kissed her again and again. Kagome moaned and whispered Inu-yasha's name.

Kouga was raged, '_How could she love that half breed son of a bitch more than me?' _ He thought to himself as he caressed her softly. He kissed her again with a lot more lust this time than passion, as he was kissing the sleeping beauty, a loud bang was heard from outside of the warehouse. "Damn those two are so stupid…" he stood up waiting for them to bring in the beer, standing square shouldered and head up high. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked in, whistling and walking in slowly. What Kouga didn't know that Inu-yasha and Miroku were behind the two kidnappers with knives to their backs.

They were pretty uptight and Kouga noticed. Their shoulders were hunched backward, and their chests were sticking out pretty far to be walking normal. "Here catch!" Said Naraku as he lazily threw the bottle of gin to Kouga, Inu-yasha peered over Sesshomaru's shoulder and saw Kagome hanging in the air, sleeping quietly unaware of the dangers around her. Inu-yasha suddenly got frightened and tensed to whisper on Sesshomaru's ear, "Ask him if he drugged Kagome…" Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly and sidestepped for Inu-yasha to follow him quietly.

Sesshomaru peered at Kagome, "What did you do? Drug her or something?" Kouga laughed loudly almost waking Kagome, who turned over on her side, "No way, she fell asleep on her own! Why would I drug someone I captured just to keep her in my company?" Sesshomaru shrugged, "So…she doesn't make a commotion…" Kouga thought for a moment and Inu-yasha sighed a little too loudly, Kouga sharpened, "What was that?" 

Inu-yasha looked at Miroku who had snuck behind a chair and then quickly move back to Naraku. Inu-yasha signaled 3 and Miroku plunged the knife through Naraku's back until just the point was in, just not to kill him. Inu-yasha did the same to Sesshomaru and there they were in the plain shadow hoping, praying that Kouga couldn't see them.

"What the hell??" Kouga said, confused by Sesshomaru and Naraku falling over with knives in their backs. Kouga sharpened his senses and caught Inu-yasha's sent. "Ah, so you found us, and quite quickly too." Kouga calmly said as he started to walk toward the shapes in the dark. Inu-yasha glanced at Miroku and saw two dummies (ya know those real sized ones that they put clothes on for show at the mall) behind a large chair. Inu-yasha got a mischievous look on his face "_Hey, on the count of three, run over to those dummies behind you and slowly edge behind them_" Inu-yasha whispered. 

Miroku nodded his head and looked over at the dummies. "_One, two, THREE!_" he counted off and dashed for the two human figures followed by Miroku. When they where standing next to them they slowly edged behind them like Inu-yasha had said, then Inu-yasha motioned for Miroku to crouch down and follow him.

"I can still see you. Do you think I'm stupid? Kagome WILL be my woman, even though she loves you." Kouga told the human shapes in the dark, now walking toward them. Inu-yasha continued to crawl toward the hanging Kagome quietly, though Kouga's last words stuck out in his mind. _'"even though she loves you."_'' He thought, as he reached Kagome. He stood up and cut the rope which bound Kagome to the air with his claws, and caught her as she dropped. He covered her mouth as he shook her gently to wake her up.

Kagome woke from her dreamless sleep to another hand covering her mouth, but this one was gentle, and smelled like Inu-yasha. She opened her eyes fully and found amber eyes gazing into hers. Inu-yasha lifted his hand from her mouth and she looked around. She saw Kouga walking toward two shapes and he was mumbling something about Kagome being his and how he was gonna kick Inu-yasha and Miroku's butt.

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha and giggles silently at the smirk on his face. Kouga jumped at the dummies and punched them with all his might. It took him about 5 minutes to figure out these where not Inu-yasha and Miroku. "Wha-?" just as he looked around, a shoe hit his face. "And yeah, I do think you're stupid." Inu-yasha said, with his smirk still on. Miroku was now half shoeless, for Inu-yasha used his shoe to through at Kouga. "Why didn't you use your own shoe?..." Miroku mumbled and got hit on the head for it from Inu-yasha.

Kouga growled and cursed under his breath while glaring at Inu-yasha. "You'll pay for that dog turd!" Kouga said as he stood up with clenched fists. "Why should I pay when it was his shoe?" Inu-yasha said coolly and pointed at Miroku, who looked at Inu-yasha with a scared expression. "Also you're the one who should be paying me for my shoe throwing service. So either way I aint payin' you anything." Inu-yasha said, being his smart ass self.

Kouga was raged at Inu-yasha's mocking and lunged at him. Inu-yasha dodged him and set Kagome down out of the way. Miroku backed away for his own sake, and put Kagome behind him so he wouldn't get a beating from Inu-yasha for letting something happen to Kagome. Kagome gasped, as Kouga hit Inu-yasha in the stomach sending him back a little, and tripped over Naraku's unconscious bleeding body, she screamed, "Oh my GOD!! Oh my god, oh my god, what happened?" She fell back covering her mouth in total confusion and shock. Miroku cheered Inu-yasha on as he rushed into Kouga with his shoulder, sending him back into a box of heavy tools that collapsed at the impact and fell onto Kouga. Inu-yasha stood in total silence panting heavily as he wiped a trickle of blood that formed on his lip.

"Don't ever mess with Kagome, or anyone that I know, for the simple fact that I will not give you any mercy and I will rip you to shreds!" Inu-yasha half yelled, half growled as Kouga tried to lift himself weakly. Inu-yasha sped towards Kouga and kicked him in the head with the side of his Volcom skateboard shoes. Kouga collapsed, gasped for breath and lay his head down on the concrete floor, obviously defeated. Inu-yasha smirked and rolled Kouga over with his foot with distaste. "This'll teach you to mess with me and my girl!" He growled deep in his throat and spit in Kouga's face, laughing as Kouga struggled to wipe the mucus off of his face.

Kagome rushed over to Inu-yasha and hugged him tightly and whispered so that only he could hear, "Are they dead? Did you kill them Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha looked down at her with concern, "Who?...Oh, you mean those guys?" He pointed to Naraku and Sesshomaru laying unconscious, bleeding body, "Nope just unconscious… but not for long!" Inu-yasha pointed to Sesshomaru, who had obviously regained a little consciousness, who groaned quietly, "Kagome go take the knife out of his back for me Kay?" Inu-yasha stepped back and pushed Kagome lightly over to Sesshomaru. She quickly grasped the knife and pulled lightly; Sesshomaru raised his head and tried to sit up. Kagome screamed "OH MY GAWD!!!" She swiftly grabbed a manikin arm and smacked Sesshomaru unconscious again with swift quick hits.

Finally Sesshomaru fell with a loud crack onto the concrete floor, his head bleeding a little. A bump suddenly rose from his head like a mole popping out of its hole to scold an intruder. (HAHAHAHA!! A MOLE!!! = ^.^=) Kagome sighed in relief and sat on a box. Sango rushed through the big concrete doors, "WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN- Oh Hi Kagome!" Sango rushed to Kagome and hugged her tightly, looked up and rushed over to Miroku. "Hi Sango! Um, well can we discuss this in the car?" Sango frowned, "NO!!!" and slapped Miroku, "You told me you'd be right back! What the hell were you doing? And where is your shoe for fuck sake?" Miroku looked around, and spotted his shoe lying on the floor.

"Oh there it is! Ya see, Inu-yasha threw it at Kouga when they were fighting…" Kagome tapped Miroku's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should leave before it gets really ugly, ya know?" Miroku shot her a look, "Okay, Sango we really need to go!" Sango looked around and sighed, "Okay, let's go, but you aren't off the hook that easily Houshi." She walked swiftly to the door and waited for the others. When she heard smuggled laughter, she turned around and glared at everyone. "What??!!" Sango yelled. Inu-yasha couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter, falling to the floor. Kagome had a giggle fit and Miroku tried to keep a strait face, without success.

"Hehe, you have some candy stuck to you're butt!" Kagome managed to get out when she calmed down a little. She burst into laughter after she said it though and Inu-yasha laughed even harder as he rolled around on the floor. Sango glared at the three and tried to look at her own butt. She tried turning in circles to try and spot where the candy was but couldn't. "I don't see it!" She said crossly as she swiped at her back side. Miroku walked over behind Sango, without her knowing (she was to occupied with trying to get the candy) and picked the Jolly Rancher of her buttocks. Sango squeaked and swung around to see a grinning Miroku, holding up a Jolly Rancher.

"Can I have it?" He asked, still grinning. "No, give it." Sango demanded and held out her hand. Miroku sadly gave up his treasure to Sango and sulked. Once Sango had the candy in her grasp, she chucked it back at Miroku's head, who was walking sadly back to the chuckling Inu-yasha. "OW!" Miroku yelped as the hard candy hit him. "_I_ don't want it." Sango said calmly as she turned around and headed for the car. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and shrugged as he popped the Raspberry Blue Jolly Rancher into his mouth.

Inu-yasha whacked Miroku on the head as he passed him. "What was that for?!" Miroku wined as he hit Inu-yasha back. Inu-yasha then tripped Miroku on his first step out the door and walked on. "No reason." Inu-yasha said without looking back at Miroku's face plant into the ground. Kagome giggled and walked passed to Miroku, "That was a stupid question, you know Inu-yasha hits you for no reason! Here, let's go." Kagome gave Miroku her hand. Miroku accepted it and scrambled to his feet, still holding on to Kagome's hand deftly. 

He started to walk but Kagome wouldn't come, Miroku turned. Kagome was blushing furiously, "Um, Miroku…" She looked down at their locked hands, Miroku laughed nervously, "Oh…heh" He released her hand and ran to the car, Kagome following swiftly behind him. Inu-yasha hit Miroku again when he got into the car. Miroku didn't say anything this time, just glared at him. He new what it was for. '_It was an accident! '  He_ thought to himself. _'Besides, I like Sango!'_ Miroku thought to himself again as he glanced at Sango behind the wheel, still a little mad about her butt candy. As soon as Kagome was in the car, Sango sped back to the hotel so they could gather their stuff and check out. 

After Kagome said good-bye to her friend, Miroku, Sango and Inu-yasha were in the car speeding away. _'Inu-yasha is awfully quiet… I wonder what's wrong.' _ Kagome though nervously. She touched Inu-yasha's shoulder and looked into his amber eyes, her reflection troubled and worried. "What?" Inu-yasha questioned as her troubled expression grew deeper. "Well that's what I was going to ask you…What's wrong?" Inu-yasha looked around at Miroku, who was drooling heavily, and then at Sango who was too occupied by the driving to hear anything but her own voice screaming at slow people.

"Well, I really don't know. You see I was so worried about you when Kouga took you and now that your back," He put a finger on Kagome's chin and lifted it so she looked at him directly, "I don't want anything to happen to you ever again… Kagome I don't want to be alone again. You are the only person who understands me truly…" Kagome's eyes swelled with tears and she wiped them away, "Inu-yasha, as long as I'm alive you will never be alone." Kagome kissed his cheek then rested on his chest. Inu-yasha waited until her breathing steadied and kissed her on her forehead " I hope you're right…"

*~*~*End Of Chapter*~*~*

Hanokie: KYYYAAAAHH!!! GET AWAY!!!

Faux: HANOKIE!!! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!

Hanokie: I can't… ARGH!!, this game is killing me!!

Faux: Well if you don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you!!

Hanokie: Sorry…* Pauses Kingdom Hearts game*

Faux: Hey, sorry we haven't wrote in so long, I am still computerless and Hanokie's been too busy to write!

Hanokie: Hmph!

Faux: Well our next chapter should be up soon and there's more fluff to come!!!

Hanokie: OOO! And more Sango and Miroku fluff!!

Faux: Right! So press the button down there before I come to your house and chop you into little pieces with the littlest knife I can find!! * Just Kidding!*

Hanokie: BAI!!! 0.o

Faux: SEE YA!!! ='3


	13. Nagashima Spaland and a New Friend?

Hanokie: NO!! Go through the door Riku!!!

Faux: Hurry Sora, don't leave without him!!!

Hanokie: Darn it! Will you just run through the door!

Faux: King Mickey!! NOOO!!

Hanokie: Looks around Eh?? Oh sorry, I uh…didn't see you guys!

Faux: Wha?? Looks around cluelessly OH MY GAWD!!! THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!!!

Hanokie: no kidding?

Faux: Well sorry miss belly ache!

Hanokie: Gah! Well do you want this story or not peoples??

Faux: I think I speak for everyone when I say, YEAH!!!

Hanokie: Okay then, HERE…We…GOOO!

Chapter 13- Nagashima Spaland, and a new friend?

Kagome woke with a start as Sango slammed the car to a stop, "HOLY SHIT!! You might wanna watch where you're going asshole!!" Miroku snorted as the car lurched forward again, Inu-yasha looked at Kagome who was clinging to his shirt in fear for her life.

Sango looked at Kagome in the rearview mirror and smiled innocently, "So what do you say to Nagashima Spaland? They've got Go-karts, concerts, roller coasters, stage shows, waterslides, and a beach, all on the premises!" Sango giggled, and looked back to the road quickly so not to crash Kagome's car. She then looked back at Miroku and asked "Have you ever been to Nagashima Spaland?" Miroku quivered and shook his head "Sango, don't you think you should uh, watch the road?"

Sango shot him a death glare, "Do you want to drive you perverted candy eater?!" "Keh, no… I don't but I think you should just watch the friggen road!" Sango flushed red and pulled the car over. Miroku followed her out with a slam of the door. Kagome pulled up the roof so not to overhear the argument. Inu-yasha smirked and pulled her close. "Just you and me!" He teased as he mock caressed her leg. Kagome looked up at him quickly. "Yeah…" She smiled and touched his chest. Inu-yasha smirked again and kissed her forehead then nibbled on her ear. Kagome giggled and pushed him away playfully, "Quit! That tickles!" She kissed his lips and tried to pull away but Inu-yasha was already holding her tightly kissing her back.

Meanwhile, outside of the car, things were getting a little heated.

"Sango!! What in the hell has gotten into you?" Miroku shouted, impatient about Sango's incorporation. "What?!... I don't know, I mean everything is fine but I just don't feel happy enough anymore." Miroku stepped up to her, "Well maybe this'll change the way you think…" Sango touched Miroku's shoulder as he leaned in close to her. Sango closed her eyes and prepared to kiss him. After about 20 seconds Sango opened her eyes. Miroku was smiling oddly, holding a box of Pocky for her. "You thought I was gonna kiss you!"

Sango snatched the Pocky from him, "So what! You were awfully convincing!" She sprang to the car and peered in the window, she looked back at Miroku, blushing beet red. "They're kissing!" Miroku looked at her and shrugged, "What do we do?" Sango shook her head "They look a little pre-occupied, we should just go in!" She looked back into the car, "They stopped, c'mon before they start again!" Sango rushed into the car, quickly followed by Miroku on the passenger side.

Miroku looked back at Inu-yasha who glared at him, warning him not to say _anything_. He looked at Kagome who just looked back blankly at him, daydreaming, Sango started the car and drove off. Kagome had finally come out of her trance and asked Sango to turn on the radio. Their favorite song was on. '_Simple and Clean Plantib remix_' (English). Sango and Kagome squealed and started to sing.

_'You're giving me too many things__Lately, you're all I need__He smiled at me and said,__Don't get me wrong I love you__But does that mean I have to meet your father?__When we are older you'll understand__What I meant when I said,__"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"__When you walk away __You don't hear me say, please,__Oh baby, don't go __Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight__It's hard to let it go__Hold me __Whatever lies beyond this morning__Is a little later on__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all__Nothing's like before__Hold me __Whatever lies beyond this morning__Is a little later on__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before'_

Sango turned down the radio when Inu-yasha told them it was hurting his ears. Kagome sighed and rolled down the window, letting her hair fly out of the window (FYI, she's in the front with Sango now). Inu-yasha held his finger to his lips and reached out of the window. He grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled sharply, she squealed and turned in the seat. "Inu-yasha, you son-of-a- WOAH!" Sango swerved the car once again as a dog crossed the road. "Jesus Christ! Why can't people keep their dogs chained up?!" Inu-yasha and Miroku laughed at Kagome who was unfortunate to be stuck in the front with Sango's constant yelling.

Kagome turned on the radio once more to drown out Inu-yasha and Miroku's jokes. At last, she spotted the sign to the theme park, it read: **NAGASHIMA SPALAND NEXT LEFT**** SHAPE   MERGEFORMAT ****** (or somtin like that)

Sango clapped and exited left on their way to the beautiful spaland. Sango stopped the car in front of an odd-looking hotel, it looked old-time. Kind of like a Feudal Age Inn. Kagome groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!" She opened the trunk and got out her luggage. "C'mon guys! Let's make the best of this!" Sango tried to act happy, failing miserably.

As all of the teens walked into the hotel, the feudal era continued, only better. The old style dojo formed the check-in area and the lobby. People in Kimonos practiced sword fighting and Kendo, Kagome's eyes widened at not only the wild array of colors, but also the amount of food people were bringing in and out of two swinging doors. "Kagome, let's go check in!" Sango grabbed her friends arm and pulled her to the desk. Miroku wandered off to look for attractive females to flirt with, and Inu-yasha walked over to a showcase. It had samurai swords, along with demon swords.

He stared in wonder at the old weapons and started to think about his dad…

Memories

_"Come on now Inu-yasha, try again." A dark figure was in the defensive stance for sword fighting, waiting in front of a small boy with long silver hair and dog ears. "But you're too good!" said the child Inu-yasha as he got into his attack stance and shifted a bit to get ready to lunge. The tall dark demon didn't reply and got ready for the attack. The moonlight showered the two of them, making a sort of magical seen. Shining softy on Inu-yasha, it reflected in his Golden eyes. But his Father in front of him had no features, just his muscular body. Inu-yasha never did remember what his father looked like._

_Inu-yasha stepped and charged forward, jumping into the air 3 feet away from the demon and raised his wooden practice sword above his head. When Inu-yasha brought it down, as hard as he could, the demon raised his practice sword to block the blow. There was an ear splitting crack in the split second the too swords met._

_Inu-yasha had broken the other demons sword, not exactly what he had tried to do. The other demon was out of the way, way before Inu-yasha even came close to hitting him though. The child landed, wide-eyed and panting at the effort of breaking another wooden sword. The dark demon stood by, watching Inu-yasha. "That was very good." He said and grinned as Inu-yasha turned toward him, smiling proudly. It was rare to get a complement from his father, one of the greatest demon lords of this time._

_"I think it is time I let you practice with real swords. You have come a long way in this. Come, let me show you you're new sword." Inu-yasha's father said as he motioned for Inu-yasha to follow him back into the old style Japanese house. Inu-yasha gulped and followed hesitantly. He'd held a real sword only once, and that was when he was just an infant of about 3 or 4. His dad picked up an old, beat up looking scabbard, the sword in it probably looking the same way._

_Inu-yasha took it from him as his dad held it out for him. "I know it looks old, but the sword is in good shape, you can put it where you like, and keep it." With that, his father walked out side and into the main House. Inu-yasha watched him until he was inside, then looked down at the sword in his hands. Inu-yasha slowly drew out the sword, which made a _'shing'_ sound when he pulled it out fully. It shined in the moonlight, Inu-yasha could see the moon reflected in its smooth metal._

_The sword was in good shape, so why was it in a ragged, old scabbard? Inu-yasha was too caught up in other thoughts to figure it out. He sheathed his new sword and walked out side. He stopped in the middle of the court yard and looked up into the starry sky. He bathed in the soft light a little longer, and then walked slowly inside to go to sleep._

Memories end

Inu-yasha could still wield a sword, he knew, he had been practicing lately, just to pass the time. As he looked at the swords a little more, a young girl in a traditional kimono came up to him and looked first at him, then the swords, then back at him. "You're a demon aren't you?" She said excitedly once she spotted his ears. She had just thought he was a little weird because of his long silver hair when she first saw him, but she never saw the cute doggy ears for some reason.

"How'd you guess?" Inu-yasha said sarcastically as he looked at her with a smirk. The girl giggled at him and reached up to pet his ears. "I like dogs, I have one of my own." She said absently. Inu-yasha sighed silently, but let her go ahead and enjoy her self. "So do you like sword fighting?" She asked when she was done. "I saw you looking at the swords…" she said and looked back at the showcase. "Uh, yeah, my dad taught me when I was little…" He trailed off as the girl snapped her head back at him and looked at him excitedly.

"You know how to do sword fighting?! That's great! We're having a special show and tournament the day after tomorrow! We're a little short on fighters, would you mind??!!" She asked a little vaguely, but Inu-yasha knew what she was asking anyway. He hesitated as he thought about it. "I dunno, I guess I'll think about it…" he said, not that sure of himself. "It would be soooo cool if you did! There aren't any demon contenders yet, and it's not very exciting when it's just humans!" She said, clapping her hands at the idea of Inu-yasha sword fighting. "Um, well, yeah, I'll think about it." Inu-yasha said, grinning at the excited girl.

"Okay! I'll call your room tomorrow sometime to see if you've made up your mind, See ya around!" She said and giggled at Inu-yasha's expression. She waved and ran off to the kitchen. She had talked a bit fast and Inu-yasha missed some of it. It took him a while to figure out what she had said, and that gave him the blank look the girl laughed at. When he was about to walk off to find Miroku, the girl came running back out in a hurry. She ran up to him and smiled. "Hi again, hehe I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Kasahara Yuri! You are…" she indicated for Inu-yasha to tell her his name, which he didn't get for a second, and just stared at her blankly. "… oh! Uh I'm Inu-yasha…" he said, forgetting to say his last name.

Yuri giggled at him and gazed at his golden eyes. "Inu-yasha…" she said softly, trying out his name. "I like it… well I'll see you, maybe I'll even get to wait your table at dinner." She said and waved back at him as she walked back into the kitchen. Inu-yasha watched her leave and stood there for a while. Then shrugged, and walked off to find Miroku, Sango, or Kagome.

Faux: Is it just me, or did it seem like Yuri liked Inu-yasha?

Hanokie: Um, I sorta wrote it that way Faux.

Faux: Oh, … Yay! I guessed right! What prize do I get?!

Hanokie: You… get…a brand new pair of…

Faux: Yeah??!!

Hanokie: LOAFERS!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! throws loafers at Faux madly

Faux: GAAAAAH! THIS ISN'T A BRAND NEW PAIR!! a loafer hits her in the face Oof!

Hanokie: Mwahahaha… my plan to take over the world with Loafers is taking the first step in my plan… now it is time to take step 2….

Faux: What plan to take over the world? With Loafers? Step 2? Moafers 'on't 'aste 'ood. a loafer was thrown into her mouth

Hanokie: Step 2 is… TO EAT MUFFINS, PIE, AND POCKY!!!! WOOOHOOO!!! runs off

Faux: is buried in a pile of old loafers 'AIT 'OR MEE!! still has loafer in her mouth

Hanokie: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! And we are both very very very very very very very veryveryveryveryveryveryevryerveyrveyvreyveryeryvrye….. um yeah, very very sorry that we took sooooo looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong to write this new chappie. I don't even think it's that long… any who, please don't hate us for our slowness. We gots school hell, and we can't help that either. BUT DO NOT FEAR!!! SUMMER WILL SOON BE HERE!!

Faux: Yeah! Then we can write even more!! And not be slow… as the floor!! HA! I RHYMED ALSO!! got loafer out of her mouth

Hanokie: okay, well don't forget to review! … again!

Faux: chewing on loafer Hey ya know these ain't too bad… drool

Hanokie: sweatdrop


	14. Tired, annoyed, and OH Look! Pie!

Faux: Sorry we messed up with chapter thirteen. Hanokie must have been under stress or she was sleepy when she updated it. But she got it fixed, so if you peoples didn't check and went ahead to read this one… go back.

Hanokie: cries Now it's been twice as long a wait for you peoples to read the new chapter! sniff I'm so disappointed in myself… I hadn't even noticed (and probably never WOULD have noticed) until Jackie-o2 reviewed about it. Thank You!

Faux: Yeah… Hey, guess what Hanokie??

Hanokie: Do I get something if I answer it right??

Faux: Uhh…nooo?

Hanokie: OKAY!!!

Faux: taps her foot

Hanokie: What??

Faux: You're s'possed to GUESS!!

Hanokie: Oh yeah, uh…What??

Faux: Never mind… Today we are going to tell the viewers what we look like!!

Hanokie: OOO! Can I look like a monkey??

Faux: NO!! What we really look like!

Hanokie: Oh…Darn it; I wanted to look like a monkey!!

Faux: 0.o;;

Hanokie: Okay, Me go first!

Faux: Okay!

Hanokie: Ohh, I look like a furry black MONKEY!!! Hee he so cute!

Faux: D'oh! Whatever, hey! You people out there aren't reviewing a lot!!! Have you lost interest in us or something?? Have we gotten…bad? chokes on tears

Hanokie: Now look! You just hurt her feelings, pats Faux's head its okay Faux…

Faux: sniff okay, well if you don't review, there's no point in writing!

Hanokie: But we still love u guys!!

Faux: Yeah, so review this time!!

Chapter 14- Tired, annoyed, and… OH Look! Pie!

Kagome yawned as she and Sango finished checking in and started to go back for their luggage. "I'm tired, what time is it?" She asked Sango. "About one o'clock in the morning…" Sango replied, yawning.  "We didn't get a good chance to sleep did we?" Sango thought out loud. Kagome shook her head sleepily and looked around to see if she could find Inu-yasha or Miroku. She spotted Miroku getting slapped by a furious maid and then she saw Inu-yasha by a sword display, talking to a waitress. Kagome was curious what they were talking about and got so caught up in straining her ears that she ran into the entrance doors.

Sango burst out laughing and pulled Kagome over to an open door. Kagome sighed and walked out to the car. "What were you so caught up in?" Sango asked, still giggling. "I saw Inu-yasha talking to a waitress…" Kagome trailed off. Sango stared blankly at her for a moment, and then understood. "Are you jealous? You don't even know if Inu-yasha likes her!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome blushed "I am NOT jealous… why would I be? Come on, I'm tired." Kagome said, changing the subject. She grabbed her bags and started walking into the hotel. At that moment Inu-yasha came out and saw Kagome. "Hey, 'lemme help you with that." Inu-yasha said stubbornly, trying to be nice. He tried to taking the heaviest of Kagome's bags, but Kagome yanked them out of his reach. She stomped off muttering loudly how she was quite capable of carrying her own luggage.

Inu-yasha walked back to the car and got his luggage huffily. Sango stopped him before he could go back. "Kagome saw you with that waitress." She said to him. Inu-yasha stared at her "So? Oh is that why she seemed mad at me?" "Well, I think she was jealous. What was going on with the girl anyways?" Sango asked him suspiciously. Inu-yasha snorted "She saw me looking at the sword display and asked me to enter their sword tournament. That's all." He explained with an attitude. Sango sighed, happy it wasn't anything else. "Good. Kagome and I are in room 666 and you guys are in 667. On your way up, let Miroku know." She walked into the hotel with her luggage to find her room and Kagome

Inu-yasha followed her and went to find Miroku. He found him walking up to a young waitress, already wearing a slap mark on his cheek. Inu-yasha walked over and hit Miroku with his bag. "Oww! What was that for??" Miroku wined, stopping to glare at Inu-yasha. "We are in room 667, go get your luggage and bring it up." Inu-yasha said calmly and walked to the elevator. As he was waiting, Yuri walked past and noticed him. She walked quietly up to him, trying to scare Inu-yasha, but he heard her. She jumped at his back and yelled. "Boo!" she giggled. Inu-yasha, unaffected turned to her and raised his eyebrow at her.

Yuri pouted "I didn't scare you?" She asked sadly. "No, I heard you." Inu-yasha replied and turned back to waiting for the elevator. Yuri grinned "Oh yeah, I forgot hehe." She then got around to the front of him and smiled sweetly. Inu-yasha sighed; annoyed at the amount of time the elevator was taking, and exasperated at Yuri. He wanted to get to his room and find Kagome. Yuri giggled and stared dreamily at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned to see Miroku coming. Miroku grinned at Inu-yasha, then saw Yuri and grinned even wider. "Ah, who's your friend Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked eyeing Yuri. Inu-yasha glared at Miroku and didn't reply. "Hiyas! I'm Kasahara Yuri! You're a friend of Inu-chan's?" Miroku snuffled a laugh at what she called him "Yes, I am. I would ask you to go out with me, but since I see you with Inu-yasha…"  Miroku trailed off. Inu-yasha punched him on the head very hard "It's not like that dumb-ass!!"

Yuri blushed and giggled. "Well, I have to get back to work, bye Inu-chan!" Yuri said happily and waved good-bye to him before running off into the kitchen. Inu-yasha growled under his breath and looked down at Miroku on the floor. He was unconscious. So Inu-yasha left him there, gabbed his bags, and stepped into the elevator that finally opened.

Inu-yasha found his and Kagome's room and dropped his stuff off into his room. Outside of Kagome's room Inu-yasha sighed heavily, "I hope she isn't really mad at me… she's stupid if she is…" he said under his breath. He rapped lightly on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Miroku walked up behind him, trying to be quiet and hit Inu-yasha for knocking him unconscious but he was still a little dizzy and fell against the wall loudly, "Hey Miroku, did you sleep well?" Inu-yasha asked sarcastically without turning around. Miroku sighed and punched Inu-yasha softly, "Are you worried or something?" Inu-yasha turned around unaware that the door behind him quietly slid open, Kagome in the doorway.

"Well ya! Sheesh I mean this girl I met before is flirting with me and I can't make it clear to her that I do NOT like her! Plus I haven't gotten a good sleep in forever and a tournament to go to the day after TOMORROW!!" He trembled slightly, and took breaths to clear his anger. "Where is Kagome anyway-"He stopped as he started to turn, because right before he started to turn, he heard something that sounded like a giggle- Kagome's giggle. He turned slowly this time and saw Kagome in the doorway, trying to stop her self from laughing.

"Inu-yasha, was every word you just said true?" Kagome asked and looked Inu-yasha straight into the eyes, something nobody had done to him in a long time. Inu-yasha fumbled for words, Kagome's brown eyes seeming to choke him so he could not speak so Inu-yasha merely nodded. This made Kagome even more amused at the situation,  the laughter flowing freely, "I'm glad…" Kagome said and dropped to Inu-yasha literally falling into his arms and gripping his shirt so hard her knuckles whitened. "Kagome?? What's wrong??" Inu-yasha asked worriedly, she seemed to have fainted. "She must have fallen asleep…" Miroku concluded and chuckled. The two sat there for long minutes, Kagome cradled in Inu-yasha's arms, Inu-yasha stroking Kagome's hair and whispering things for only Kagome to hear in her dreams.

Soon after sitting in the room for at least 20 minutes, Sango went into the hall to see what in the world was going on. To her surprise, Sango found the hanyou sitting up against the wall, fast asleep with Kagome in his arms, her mouth open slightly. "This is embarrassing, walking down the hall to see two teenagers sleeping in the hallway outside of their own frickin' rooms!" She shook Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha wake up, you're out in the hallway!" Inu-yasha grunted and yawned, his bright fangs gleaming. "Huh? Oh, right…sure, the hallway." Inu-yasha mumbled and fell back to sleep. Sango punched Inu-yasha in the head, "You're IN the hallway stupid! WAKE UP!" Miroku clamped a hand over Sango's mouth and held her closely against him, "Shhhh, you'll wake up the whole hotel if you scream like that again!" He warned her quietly.

"Heh, yeah I guess you're right." She shook Kagome gently this time, "Kagome, wake up and go to bed…you and Inu-yasha fell asleep in the hallway!" Kagome yawned and blinked sleepily, "Okay, just a sec." She shook Inu-yasha lightly, he woke with a start, "What's wrong!? Where's Kagome!?" Sango laughed loudly and Miroku stifled a chuckle as Kagome told Inu-yasha that she was okay and that they both fell asleep in the hallway. Inu-yasha stood and grabbed Kagome's hand, "C'mon Kagome, we're going to bed," Inu-yasha tried to sound sleepy but already he was wide awake and apparently, so was Kagome because she pretty much jerked Inu-yasha's hand away and walked towards her room, "My room is this way silly!" She said with a smile.

Inu-yasha blushed, "Oh, right! C'mon then Miroku." He walked towards his and Miroku's room and beckoned to him once more, "Let's go!" Miroku shook his head lightly, "I'll be just a second, I'm gonna talk to Sango real quick!" Inu-yasha nodded, "Okay, just knock when you wanna come in, if I don't answer, you my friend, are sleeping in the hallway tonight!" Miroku looked at Inu-yasha who smiled slyly and slid the key into the door and walked in. Kagome who giggled slightly at Inu-yasha's smart-aleck gesture did the same but on the way in, threw Sango the key, "So you aren't stuck in the hallway!" She giggled and shut the door.

Miroku turned to Sango, who smiled and came close to him, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Miroku threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately until Sango pushed away to get a breath of air. She stared at him in disbelief, then grinned. "Good night Houshi," Sango called out as she went into her room, blowing him a kiss teasingly. Miroku sighed, "Why couldn't I have fallen for a girl a little less irresistible?" He laughed to himself and walked to his door and found it was left open slightly so Miroku wouldn't have to knock. Miroku smiled as he walked into the doorway and looked at Inu-yasha, passed out on the bed, that was supposed to be Miroku's, snoring softly.  "So 'Inu-chan' you do have a heart after all…" Miroku smiled, took off his shirt, and flopped onto his bed to immediately fall asleep.

Kagome fell into her bed with her bra and underwear on and hugged her pillow, sighing contently. Sango raised and eyebrow slightly, wondering what was going on in Kagome's head, "So you love him?" Kagome looked at Sango, the question had caught her off guard and she blushed "Huh?" Sango grinned "Uh, no…" Kagome said quietly. "Oh come on, you don't have to hide it from me." Sango encouraged Kagome with a smile. Kagome groaned. "Okay how about I love him a little for now? But then I might be a little too young to know what love really feels like!" Sango smiled, "Good, I don't want you to get hurt or anything! At least you know that it sometimes hurts to love…you do know that don't you!" "Well yeah Sango-san!" She patted the bed next to her, "C'mon Sango, we all need sleep!" Sango smiled and yawned so deeply it seemed her mouth took up her whole head, "Yeah, you're right…" and fell into her bed with a poof. Kagome turned off the light and the black of night flooded the room, "Good-night Sango…" Kagome practically sighed to Sango as she fell asleep as soon as her head plopped against the pillow.

"Good night, Kagome…" Her voice faltered as she yawned once more and fell asleep.

Inu-yasha woke to the sound of a telephone. He fumbled around for it and then realized he was on the floor. Swearing at his 'stupid sleep habits', Inu-yasha finally picked the phone up angrily. "Hullo?" He said drowsily, looking over at the other bed to find Miroku. He had watched Inu-yasha's morning episode and was snickering to himself as he got up and went to the bathroom. "Hi, is Inu-yasha available?" said a girl's voice, sounding sort of jittery. "Yeah." Inu-yasha said sleepily. "… oh, hehe hi Inu-chan! This is Yuri, just wanted to tell you that the tournament has been rescheduled to the 16th. Soo since it's the 10th, you'll have 6 days to practice and get ready. That is if you decide you want to enter!"

Inu-yasha sighed, thankful for the delay. He wasn't sure he'd be ready by tomorrow. "Okay, thanks. I still haven't decided about it yet, so uh call me back at noon." Inu-yasha said, nodding in agreement with himself. "Oh, okay! And if you do enter, you'll need a sword. See ya!" Yuri hung up without waiting for a reply, a reply that she wouldn't have gotten anyways. Inu-yasha sat there, mouth open slightly. How would he get his sword way back in Tokyo? He put the phone down and lay back on the bed, trying to think. '_How?__ Who... That's it! I'll have my neighbor mail it to me!_' Inu-yasha sat up in triumph and punched the air, then saw Miroku watching him again. "What??!! Stop staring at me!!" He yelled, annoyed that Miroku caught him 2 times in a row, and threw the remote control to the TV at him.

Miroku stepped aside just in time and watched the remote hit the wall with a bang. He grinned and shook his head. "What was so exciting that you just _had_ to punch the air?" Miroku teased and dodged another object, this time a shoe. "You're gonna run out of things to throw at me." Miroku commented. Inu-yasha growled, picked up the phone, and threw it at Miroku. The problem with this was that the phone wasn't cordless. Inu-yasha threw it so hard that the receiver slid off the table and landed on the floor, along with the phone. Neither of them coming close to Miroku. Miroku watched the whole thing in silence, raising his eyebrows at Inu-yasha after a moment.

"…I got an idea." Inu-yasha finally grumbled. "I have to have a sword to enter the tournament, and mine is at my house… so I'm gonna have the annoying kid next door get it and mail it for me." Inu-yasha concluded and picked up the phone. "What's the annoying kid's name?" Miroku asked suspiciously. "Shippo, why?" Inu-yasha started to dial the number. "I had a feeling he was the annoying kid… I know him." Miroku said and went to pick up the broken remote. After 3 rings, a childish voice came from the other line. "Hello?" "Hey Shippo, I need you to do somtin for me-" Inu-yasha was cut off from Shippo talking again. "Hi Inu-yasha! Where did you go? I snuck into your house 3 times already and you weren't there!" Shippo said excitedly. Inu-yasha gritted his teeth in anger, but mostly pure annoyance. "Why the hell did you sneak into my house again?! I told you not to do it anymore you freak!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Miroku grinned at his outburst and continued to watched Inu-yasha talk to Shippo.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it anymore. I promise." Shippo said, pouting. Of course he WOULD do it again, but Inu-yasha didn't have to know about it. Shippo only slipped into Inu-yasha's house for fun, and occasionally took something Inu-yasha would notice within a day. "Good, now, I want you to get into my house and find my sword." Inu-yasha had said the exact opposite of what he had just talked about. "But you said not to sneak into your house anymore. I promised." Shippo said matter-of-factly. "Grr, well you have my permission to go into my house! Now go find my sword!" Inu-yasha said, trying to keep his anger at a low level. "Okay! What do I do after a get your sword?" Shippo asked, happy Inu-yasha gave him permission. He had never said 'for today', and Shippo had been recording this call since he knew it was Inu-yasha.

"Mail the sword to

3-23 Chuo-Cho, Kuwana, Mie Prefecture"

Replied Inu-yasha. "Okay, now what do I get for this mission?" Shippo grinned, it would have to be something good. "Well I'll tell you what you get if you DON'T do this. You get beaten up and hung off your roof by your boxers. You'd like to have that happen again wouldn't you?" Inu-yasha said smugly. "Hmm, that's a hard bargain, but I'm afraid it just won't do." Shippo said, shaking his head. "Besides, your not here to reinforce it. How about you take me to the Shibuya Festival?" Shippo's dad couldn't take him this year because of work matters, and he couldn't find anyone else who could or would take him. "Fine! As long as I don't have to go WITH you…" He quietly added. "But I'll do what I said if the sword doesn't come within two or three days!" Inu-yasha said, making sure Shippo would do it instead of saying 'It must have gotten lost in the mail.' "Oh don't worry, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to break into your house and go through your stuff. You can count on me!" And with that Shippo hung up.

Shippo ran downstairs and out the back door. He ran low and quickly to the back of Inu-yasha's house and climbed up onto the balcony. Then slid open the window that had a broken lock. Shippo had broken the lock when Inu-yasha had forgotten to lock his door. "Now where would I be if I was Inu-yasha's sword?" Shippo asked himself, and started to rummage through places he hadn't already looked through on previous visits.

Inu-yasha sighed as put on a new change of clothes. "I hope Shippo doesn't take anything again…" He said to himself with false hope. Of course Shippo would take something, that's what he does for a living, bug people. Inu-yasha thought again. "He takes things?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, just until I notice and yell at him, then he gives it back. I don't know how he gets into my house though, then again I don't really care much, he'd just find another way." Inu-yasha said frowning. "Hm, sounds just like a little brother and a big brother going at it. Are you two related?" Miroku asked, grinning. "No, and I'm glad." Inu-yasha ended the conversation and walked out the door.

End O' Chapitar.

Hanokie: That's probably not long enough considering how long we took to finish it… did I mention we're sorry? =(

Faux: Yes, we are… very… ssooorrreeeeey.

Hanokie: And the chapter title… uh let me explain hehe… Well all four of them were tired, Kagome and Inu-yasha were annoyed somehow, and then I couldn't think of a third thing so I just did something odd. … Don't blame me! Faux Wouldn't help me with a title! Whaaa! runs off to a corner crying

Faux:... I had nothing to do with this… looks around suspiciously

 But lemme tell you somtin…

Hanokie: looks up what is it? Is it a secret? I like secrets!

Faux: Oh, I don't think it's a secret… I AM NOT STICKER LADY!! pulls a sticker out of her hair

Hanokie: Gets up an puts another sticker in Yes you are.

Faux: Grrr... takes the sticker out

Hanokie: puts another in Well, when I was looking for Nagashima Spa land's address, I noticed how far away Mie is from Tokyo. glares at Faux I found it sort of hard to believe they got that far in the time it's taken to get there.

Faux: Eh heh…

Hanokie: sigh I guess I should have looked sooner for where Nagashima actually is. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Faux with finding an amusement park that WASN'T SO FAR!

Faux: looks at the map uh it doesn't look THAT far…

Hanokie: hmm… maybe, I might have just lost track of time in this story. You readers review  and tell us what you peoples think. I couldn't find a good map of Japan that shows the distance, soo you peoples might have ta do a little research if your interested. Otherwise, just pretend they took a plane… wait then it wouldn't be a road trip… uh okay, then just pretend they magically teleported there. Nods, satisfied with her answer

Faux: uh okay… n e ways, review pweaz!


	15. What's With All The Rivals?

Faux: I'm so _bored_ !

Hanokie: Go play with baby toys, they're obviously amusing since babies play with them!

Faux: What're you tryin' to say? You calling me a baby??

Hanokie: Maybe…

Faux: Hmph! That's not funny! The last time I wet my bed was…Begins to count on fingers

Hanokie: Oi! smacks head

Faux: I don't got enough fingers and toes! Sitting on floor wiggling pinky toe

Hanokie: Just how old are you anyway??

Faux: Ummm, scratches her head I donno, I lost count at about, let's say 50…

Hanokie: But…you look 13! You ARE 13!

Faux: Eh? I do?? I am?? WOW, that anti-aging cream works miracles!

Hanokie: Sweat drop anti-Aging cream??

Faux: YUP! holds up a bottle of purple soda looking stuff G-r-a-p-e S-o-d-a see, it spells anti-Aging Cream!!

Hanokie: OH MY GAWD!!!! You have got to be one of the dumbest people ever!

Faux: Nuh uh! Ur just jealous cuz' I have a bottle of this ultra super rare anti-aging cream I found in the refrigerator next to the milk!

Hanokie: Oh yeah? takes out a bottle of orange soda Why would I be jealous of you when I have this??

Faux: What? That's just a bottle of half drunken orange soda!

Hanokie: Falls on the floor

Faux: Okies, well, I think this updating is a lot faster than the others, and I hope it will brighten your day readers!

Hanokie: Yup! Thank you for reviewing peoples! It makes us happy! For some reason we really suddenly got into writing it more… I guess because we gots ideas now.

Faux: Yup, yup, as many ideas that can fit into our little brainies! is talking to an ugly little stuffed monkey

Hanokie: reaches slowly for the money

Faux: Eh! No! slaps Hanokie's hand before she grabs the monkey

Hanokie: Ow, well here's the next chapter!

Chapter 15- What's With All the Rivals??

Inu-yasha made his way down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the lobby. There, he managed to avoid Yuri seeing him and found the arcade room. After about 3 rounds of House of The Dead, Inu-yasha got bored. "I guess I'll just get a muffin and head back up to see what the others are doing…" He mumbled to himself as he walked out to the actual lobby place with food. As he grabbed the last giant blueberry muffin, a new tray was set down.

Inu-yasha looked up to see a girl with shoulder length light brown hair, and green eyes, looking at him studiously. Inu-yasha made a face and she moved around to his other side and rose up his left arm, still studying everything about him. Inu-yasha yanked his arm away and growled as he turned to leave with his muffin. But when he turned to where the elevator should be a group of serving girls and maids where standing there, watched him, or at least the other girl studying him.

'_What the hell…_' Inu-yasha thought, annoyed. Looking confused made the girls giggle, and looking mad made them try to stifle their laughter. There wasn't a good way through to the elevator or the stairs without pushing through young girls and women who were obviously interested in him in someway. Then he spotted Yuri who had just come out of the kitchen with a platter of fresh pastries. She stopped in her tracks and gaped at the large group of girls looking at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha supposed this was all from Yuri talking about him to friends, and then that talking turning into kitchen gossip. Well he didn't like it and he'd had enough of this attention. He tried to get to the elevator, but the giggling girls wouldn't let him get to the buttons. So, he made a mad dash for the stairs, going over a few girls and by Yuri. He snagged a few pastries on his way by for Kagome and the others. He just barely got to the stairs, followed by Yuri and the studding lady. Inu-yasha jumped over the first whole flight of stairs to the second story, and continued up until he got to his floor.

He looked down to see Yuri and the other girl down at the fourth floor, and still moving up, so he walked quickly to find his room. Miroku was startled by Inu-yasha bursting into the room and locking every single lock there was on the door. "What happened?" Miroku asked, a bit of amusement in his voice. "Nothing." Inu-yasha said, and handed Miroku a pastry, then sat down in a chair, hoping the girls wouldn't still be there after a while. Miroku shut up for a while to eat his pastry, then looked expectantly at Inu-yasha, who looked back at him. "… You have frosting on your chin." Inu-yasha observed. Miroku wiped it off with the back of his hand and cleaned it off, then looked back at Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha opened his mouth to say Miroku's hair had gum in it, which it didn't, when Miroku interrupted him. "Stop avoiding the answer I want." He said and took out an instant cup of ramen, putting it into the microwave. Inu-yasha's stomach growled as he watched the ramen and smelled the scent. "I had a run in with a mob." He said simply, starting to eat his muffin. Miroku raised an eyebrow and kept looking at Inu-yasha. "A mob of girls." Inu-yasha added through a mouth full of muffin. Miroku chuckled and waited for him to go on with this suddenly interesting story.

Inu-yasha sighed and continued. "They were maids and serving girls who I think heard gossip from Yuri about me. There was a huge group of them, and one wench was inspecting me or something, studying." Inu-yasha shrugged. He shuddered as he remembered all those girls looking at him like he was a painting. "Hmm, I think I might have to go down there and talk to them…" Miroku thought out loud, stroking his chin and trying to look wise. "Please." Inu-yasha surprised Miroku. "Anything to get their interest off or me." He said, finishing his muffin, and getting up to go see Kagome.

Kagome opened the door for Inu-yasha and went back onto the bed to watch TV with Sango. Inu-yasha tossed them each the last pastries and sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the foot of the bed Kagome was on top of. Noticing Inu-yasha's ears were right there, she just had to pet them after wiping her hands on her jeans to get rid of the pastry frosting. Inu-yasha sighed as all his worries and stress evaporated, he relaxed and half closed his eyes. Kagome giggled and Sango grinned. "What's gotten into you Inu-yasha?" She teased. He growled softly as a weak warning.

Kagome and Sango both shrugged and continued watching TV. Then a few minutes later, a knock on the door, answered by Sango, and Miroku walking in to destroy Inu-yasha's safe haven. "Hey, they're out there, a ways down the hall, I'm not sure if Yuri recognized me." He informed Inu-yasha, and of course Kagome and Sango. Kagome stopped stroking Inu-yasha's doggy ears and looked questionably at Miroku. "Who's out there? Who's Yuri? What's goin on? I'm confused." Kagome said and then looked down at Inu-yasha to see if he knew anything.

Inu-yasha groaned, turned his head toward the bed, grabbed the blanket, and covered his head with it. He actually took the whole blanket off the bed, making Kagome fall off. Inu-yasha scowled in the darkness as Miroku told the girls what he was told. Inu-yasha took a deep breath of Kagome's scent and tried to fall asleep. All her scent did though, was lull him out of his annoyance. Inu-yasha suddenly noticed that everyone had fallen silent. He turned his ears this way and that, listening for them. He heard Kagome, Sango and Miroku breathing silently, Miroku shifting feet, Sango moving on the bed. Inu-yasha could feel their eyes on him and he got annoyed again.

"Damn it, what do you people want from me??!!" He yelled through the blanket. Suddenly the blanket was jerked from his grasp by Miroku and Kagome was in front of him smiling. To her, His hair was ruffled and he had the maddest scowl ever on his face. She giggled and told Miroku to come over. "Go tell the girls you saw Inu-yasha go down the elevator, then go down to the lobby and notify someone working here that there is a group of maids disturbing people up here with their giggling and mischief." Kagome ordered. "Glad to." and with that, Miroku marched happily out of the room.

Then all of a sudden Kagome threw her head down into her hands, hair falling on each side, and she started to shake. Inu-yasha, startled, bent his neck down and looked up, trying to see if she was crying. "Um, Kagome? You're not mad at me for some reason are you?" He asked cautiously. Kagome then jerked her head up, laughing loudly, and startling Inu-yasha even more. "Are you kidding?! This is gonna be so much fun! Tricking this nosy girl and getting her off your back will be so worth it!" Kagome sprang up and bounced over to Sango to hug her. They both did and evil laugh together and Kagome fell on the floor giggling.

Inu-yasha backed slowly away on the floor until his back with to a corner. He stared at the two of them as if they had each grown a set of antlers. Finally Sango got a hold of herself and Kagome popped her head up to rest it on the side of the bed, beaming at Inu-yasha. "Okay, I'm gonna go down and see if I can buy anything to eat for you. For now, you should probably stay in here, there's manga in that bag over there, and snacks on the counter. Come on Sango, we're goin shopping!" Kagome said excitedly and ran to get her shoes. After about 3 minutes Inu-yasha was alone in the room. He shrugged the feeling of surprise off and went to rummage through the Manga and the snack supply.

Sango departed with Kagome after they saw Miroku had carried out his orders. Sango was going to make sure he didn't harm any of them, or the other way around. Kagome went out to the car and while she was getting in she finally got a good look at the theme park. It had the biggest roller coaster she had ever seen, water slides, rides, and much more. She couldn't wait to go, but she doubted that would be today, since this incident had happened. She sighed as she turned the car on and backed out of the parking space. '_Oh well, I guess we do need a little time to get a grip on things._' She drove off to the nearest food store and bought more snacks, instant ramen for Inu-yasha, and other things they might need for their stay without going out to eat.

It wasn't a big load of things, so Kagome decided to try her hand in getting a stuffed animal from the claw machine. She had her eye on a little white dog that reminded her of Inu-yasha, but she couldn't get it. The worst thing was, the dog was in such an easy spot. After she had spent around 2 dollars trying to get it, she came to the conclusion that the machine was defective and gave up. '_I guess I could ask Sango to get it, she's always been good at these things. Or maybe even Inu-yasha…_' The last thought made her giggle and all her hatred she had for the machine went down a few notches.

When she turned around she saw a boy walking up to her. He had short, shaggy black hair, he was medium height, and he had bluish eyes that were on her. '_Creepy_' Kagome thought to herself and decided she should leave as she picked up her bag of food stuffs. "I couldn't help but notice you were having some troubles getting that dog. Mind if I try?" Said a friendly voice. Kagome eyed him suspiciously. '_Well he sounds nice…_' she thought, but she couldn't make up her mind as to whether he wanted the dog for himself, was going to give it to her if he got it, or just to show her up.

"Sure." She replied in the same friendly voice, stepping aside for him. On his second try, he managed to snag the dog. Kagome turned red and he bent down to get it. '_I REALLY need to work on my skills._' She thought, embarrassed. The boy stood back up and smiled warmly at her as he offered the little white dog to her. "There. Oh, by the way, my name's Nakamoto Kyoji." The boy said and grinned again. Kagome smiled back and took the dog. "Thank you… uh my name is Higurashi Kagome." "Well Kagome-san, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Mind if I buy you a drink?" Kyoji offered in almost the same manner as Miroku would have asked, but a bit more respective.

Kagome blushed a little at the compliment '_Great…_' "Um, sorry to turn you down but I have to get back to my room." She said, turning to leave. "Oh, well then the least I could do is walk you to your room." He offered again. Kagome thought about it and realized this guy wasn't going to go away. So she nodded and made her way to the elevator, followed by Kyoji. '_Inu-yasha isn't gonna like this if he sees him._' Kagome thought as they finally reached her room. She took out the key and slid it in, opening the door just a bit so Inu-yasha couldn't see out. "Well, thank you for walking me back to my room. Bye." Kagome waved and smiled, then slid in and shut the door without waiting for Kyoji to say anything.

"Who were you talking to?" Inu-yasha asked curiously as he took the bag from Kagome and found the Instant Ramen quickly. "Oh, just someone I met at the arcade. Look at what I got!" She said excitedly holding up the little white dog for Inu-yasha to see. Inu-yasha looked up from putting the Ramen in the Microwave after he put water in and grunted at the little stuffed animal. "It reminds me of you." Kagome said giggling at the face Inu-yasha made. "So are they gone yet? Where's Miroku? Where's Sango?" Inu-yasha showered Kagome with questions. He didn't like being left out of things. "Yes, they're gone, I don't know where Miroku went, but Sango is looking for him and has probably already found him."

Inu-yasha sighed "Can I get out of this room? I tired of staying here; let's go find Miroku and Sango." He got up and went to the door, followed by Kagome. As the two of them reached the elevator, it opened, and there stood Yuri. When she saw Inu-yasha she beamed a smile. Kagome felt a spark of jealousy at how innocent and pretty she looked. "I'm really, really sorry about this morning! I told my friend Suki about you, and then she went and told all the other maids and serving girls. I guess she somehow got a group of them together to go and check you out…" Yuri explained sulkily and bowed in apology. Inu-yasha clenched his fists. "You should be sorry!! Those wenches were gonna keep me hostage!!" Inu-yasha yelled angrily.

"Inu-yasha, It wasn't her fault. Really, it was her friend Suki I guess." Kagome reasoned with him. Yuri looked at Kagome as if she just noticed her standing there, which she probably did. "Oh, hello. Who might you be?" Yuri asked politely, but not in a very nice tone. Kagome smiled mockingly "I'm Higurashi Kagome. And what about you?" Kagome said moving closer to Inu-yasha and taking his arm to hug it. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome, then at Yuri. They were both glaring at each other. "Kasahara Yuri." Yuri said simply. Then Inu-yasha figured out Kagome and Yuri were sort of competing over him, he had had a feeling this was gonna happen. He sighed, annoyed, and tugged Kagome into the elevator, then pushed the floor 1 button.

Yuri eyed Kagome jealously and then looked up at Inu-yasha and smiled. He glanced at her and then looked back up to watch the floor numbers going down. "So, what are you doing tonight Inu-chan?" Yuri asked in a cute bubbly voice. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to say he didn't really know, but Kagome replied fist. "We're all going out to eat." She said looking up at Inu-yasha, who was a little annoyed at the interruption, but nodded his head anyway. "All?" Yuri asked curiously. "Yes, Inu-yasha, our two other friends, and me." Kagome replied calmly. Yuri frowned at Kagome and cuddled up next to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha flinched and looked over at Kagome with a pleading look. The elevator stopped and opened, letting Kagome take her chance. "Well we have to go find our friends. Bye!" Kagome said quickly and helped pull Inu-yasha away from the pouting Yuri. "Okay, now to find Sango and Miroku…" Kagome said as she and Inu-yasha started to search.

Sango found Miroku downstairs, his face pressed against the glass doors leading into the pool area. He was obviously occupied in something, so Sango walked up quietly and looked over his shoulder. The pool had about ten high school girls hanging out in it, and 3 in the hot tub. Sango wasn't sure, but it looked like some more were in the sauna. She fumed at Miroku staring lecherously at an attractive girl wearing a tiny bikini. His drool didn't make her feel any better about it, so she pulled him by the ear over to a couch. "Wha- Sango? Hi, how ya doin'?" Miroku said and put his hand on her butt in greeting. Sango went red with furry and embarrassment. She slapped him and then kicked him onto the couch. "Whoa, what's the matter?" He asked, dazed from the kick. Sango stomped off toward the vending machine and stopped abruptly, turning her head with a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked sweetly. Miroku made a confused look at her. "Uh, I guess I'll have Mountain Dew." He said uncertainly. Sango nodded and smiled again, putting in 75 cents in, and pushing a button. There was a clonk as the can came down and Sango snatched it. She walked swiftly over to Miroku and looked down at him. "Sorry, all they had was Diet PERVERT!" with the last word she chucked a can of Diet Pepsi at Miroku's head – hard. She flopped down on a chair and switched the channels on a TV until she found something interesting. Miroku was unconscious for about 30 minutes before he woke up and yelled "GAINT CUMQUAT! GET THE STICK!!" loudly. "You owe me 75 cents for your soda." Sango said flatly, ignoring Miroku's outburst. Miroku stared at Sango. "But it wasn't even Mountain Dew." He complained, earning himself a glare from Sango. "Fine." He mumbled and put his aching head back to watch TV.

Ten minutes later Kagome walked up with Inu-yasha, who both looked at the big lump that had formed on Miroku's head from the can. "Um, Sango, where do you think we should eat tonight? Probably not in the Hotel cause of Yuri..." Kagome pointed out. Sango thought about it. "I'm not sure…" Sango didn't a clue where they should eat. "Well, Ronald WacDonald scares me, so not WacDonalds." Miroku stated. He was about to open his Diet Pepsi when Inu-yasha snatched it from him. Kagome looked at the can with a dent to Inu-yasha's face and kept her stare there. Inu-yasha looked at her and scowled, turning away so she wouldn't get the drink he stole. He felt her fingers massaging his ears, and the next thing he knew, Kagome was drinking a Diet Pepsi. "Hey!" Inu-yasha glared at Kagome and protested about his drink. "It wasn't yours in the first place." Kagome said, smiling. Inu-yasha huffed and, muttering to himself on the way, walked to another chair nearby. Miroku grinned and looked at Sango. "Now Kagome owes you 75 cents, since she's drinking it!" Miroku claimed grinning. Sango glanced at Kagome "No, you still owe it." She said calmly.

Miroku frowned, and continued sulking. "Okay, how about a bar again?" Miroku suggested after a long silence. Everyone groaned, remember last time they had went to a bar. Kagome flopped down on Inu-yasha's lap, hanging her lags over the side on the arm rest, and surprising Inu-yasha. "How about an Italian place? Or a Pizza place! I love the breadsticks!" Kagome's stomach grumbled at the mention of food. Sango looked up, her eyes bright. "That's a good idea. Pizza sound great right now. How 'bout Dominos?" She questioned. When everyone agreed, they all got ready and went out.

Inu-yasha sighed as he finished his third slice of pizza. "We're goin' to Nagashima Spa Land tomorrow right?" He questioned. Kagome nodded and mumbled a yes threw her mouth full of Cinna Sticks. "Good, there hasn't been much going on lately… oh yeah tomorrow I should get my sword." Inu-yasha took another pizza slice and looked up as someone walked up to their table. "Well, Kagome-san, I didn't think I'd find you here." Kyoji stood smiling at Kagome and looked at the rest of them studiously. "Who's he." Inu-yasha said, glaring at Kyoji and taking another bite of his pizza. "Nakamoto Kyoji." Kyoji said looking Inu-yasha over. Kagome looked at Sango, who was staring dreamily at Kyoji. Miroku noticed Sango was looking at something, looked up from his pizza, and noticed Kyoji. "Oh hello, who are you?" Miroku asked, totally oblivious to what had already been said. Inu-yasha growled and hit him on the head. "Hey!-" Miroku saw Sango's eyes on Kyoji and frowned.

"So, Kagome, would you like to go to the arcade tomorrow again? It was a very short visit but I'd like to do it again! Then maybe we can do something else?" Kyoji smiled with a flash of what seemed like fresh snow against his tanned skin. Kagome sweat dropped and dropped her head a little to avoid Kyoji's gaze. Inu-yasha stood up, "Kagome, who is this kid??" Kagome blushed and look down even more, "I um… met Kyoji at the Arcade." She stated this quickly and almost inaudible, Inu-yasha seemed to grow more angry, "So what you're trying to tell me is, you just met this guy and you're already running around with him?" Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Kyoji stepped in with a scowl on his face.

"Who are you to be accusing this fine lady," Kagome's blush deepened and Inu-yasha growled, "of running around like she's a tramp?" Inu-yasha could feel the heat rise from his toes to his face and a sudden urge to ring this kid's neck was almost unbearable, "Hey, I never called her a tramp, and who are YOU to be asking her out when you don't even know if she's got a boyfriend??!!" Inu-yasha's usually gruff voice suddenly came out deadly and somewhat shrill, his face red with rage and hatred for this…Kyoji kid. "Oh, and who might this boyfriend be? Only I could make a perfect match to Kagome!" Kyoji declared earning an exasperated, angry, and frustrated sigh from Inu-yasha, who was about to pummel Kyoji right there in the restaurant. Just as Inu-yasha was about to leap over the table, Kagome grabbed his arm. "What if he is my BOYFRIEND??!!" Kagome asked Kyoji, staring at him with burning eyes. Kyoji looked at Kagome, who was now so red with embarrassment, it looked like she was going to explode, "Is this true Kagome? This…young boy is your boyfriend??"

Kagome nodded her head and looked down, not in shame but when she looked up, she realized the whole pizza place was looking at them, she looked at Inu-yasha, who was panting heavily with rage, "Inu-yasha can we…go outside? We're kind of making a really big scene…" Inu-yasha glared at her, "Right now I think it's best you didn't talk to me until we can work this out!" Inu-yasha grumbled and turned back to Kyoji, "Listen here buddy, you leave Kagome alone, I don't want to see you, and trust me if I see you within 1 foot of Kagome, I'll, I'll" Kyoji smirked "You'll what? You can't keep me from seeing such a beautiful young woman!"

Inu-yasha growled deeply in his throat, "If I see you within one foot of Kagome," He repeated harshly, "I will personally rip you're eyeballs out so you'll never be able to see anything so beautiful again!" Sango sweat dropped, _'at least he said she was pretty…' _Kagome glared at both of them, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Kyoji, you're a nice guy and all, but right now, I'm not that interested in you." She tried to pull Inu-yasha back down into his seat, but he jerked away from her. "I won't do anything until WE talk about it!" Miroku touched Sango's arm, "We need to go, I'll grab Inu-yasha and you get Kagome!" Sango looked one last time at Kyoji, then nodded and touched Kagome's arm and jerked her head towards the door and Kagome nodded meekly since they had already paid for the pizza, while Miroku put his arm around Inu-yasha's neck and started to drag him toward the exit, "What the hell do ya think you're doin??!!" Inu-yasha managed to get out while being strangled. Miroku grinned down at his demon friend "Escorting you to you're car sir." He said formally. Inu-yasha growled and gripped Miroku's arm, still trying to get away. Then he relaxed suddenly and laid back against Miroku, all of Inu-yasha's dead-weight was now put on Miroku, but he eventually was able to get Inu-yasha to the car and into the backseat next to Kagome.

Kyoji sat at the table the gang sat at and in Kagome's chair, "Damn, you know I really liked her, but now, if I can't have her then nobody will!" And then finished off the last of the four's pizza, beginning to scheme.

In Inu-yasha's Hotel Room

"Inu-yasha, you stubborn ass! LISTEN TO ME!!" Kagome shrieked in rage at Inu-yasha as he sat calmly on a chair and flicked on the T.V. "Why should I?" Kagome stood in front of the T.V. " Because I SAID!!! Now listen, please…" She waited for him to say something back but he flipped the T.V. back off and folded his arms on his chest. "Now," Kagome began, "I was trying to get the white stuffed dog that reminded me so much of you, and after I spent 2 dollars trying to get the stupid thing, Kyoji came up and asked me if he could help! I told him that he could and that's exactly what he did. After he got it for me in 2 tries, he asked me if he could get me a drink but I turned it down, I didn't go parading around with some other guy! Besides, what about you and Yuri??!!"

Inu-yasha stood up and shook his head, "What?! Wait a second, I thought you knew what was going on. Are you stupid??!" Kagome scoffed and waved her hand "Well Hello! Yuri seems a little clingy and over-protective of you lately, eh?" It was Inu-yasha's turn now to scoff, " Oh yeah, okay, so that's my fault?!" His sarcasm made Kagome screech, "Then why would you think I would do something with Kyoji!?" Inu-yasha flung his hands into the air "I never SIAD THAT! I just didn't want him taking you away from me, I won't EVER let anyone do that!! Okay??!!" Inu-yasha fell silent, realizing what he had just said. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha blankly, "Oh Inu-yasha… you know I would never go to anyone else." She touched his cheek softly, her eyes fixed on his amber eyes.

A knock on the door startled them both, and made Inu-yasha scowl. Kagome walked to the door and found a mail man. "Package for Inu-yasha?" He said offering her something long and heavy. Inu-yasha sped to the door and snatched it without effort and tore it open. He found with relief, his sword. He took it in his clawed hands and unsheathed it, looking at the smooth but sharp surface of the blade, reflecting his golden eyes. He smirked and murmured "guess Shippo came threw after all…" "So, you ARE entering the contest. Where are you gonna practice? I know! There's near the back parking lot, we can go there! It'll be perfect!" Kagome jumped up and ran to tell Sango and Miroku, leaving Inu-yasha to himself. '_Heh heh, this might be fun after all, maybe there'll be some demons that might put up a decent fight…_' He thought with anticipation and sheathed his sword again, then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

End!

Faux: By joe, I think that was great progress, don't you Hanokie? picks up a tea cup with her picky out and takes a sip

Hanokie: Oh, yes, yes. Splendid! I do believe that was a lot faster and maybe even longer than our recent ones! both are talking in English voices

Faux: Definitely! I congratulate you on your nice work!

Hanokie: Oh, don't flatter me, you did great! I couldn't have wrote it better myself!

Faux: Ah, I do believe this calls for a celebration! Here, have some crumpets and tea! holds out a tea cup of tea and a plate of crumpets

Hanokie: Oh don't mind if I do- wait, CRUMPETS!!?? AAAARGH!!!! EVIL!!! EEEEEVIIIIILIEE!!! points accusingly at the plate of crumpets

Faux: drops the English accent Uh, okay. Well I hope da readers enjoyed this chapter!!

Hanokie: Yup! smashed crumpets with a shoe

Faux: We can't spend to much time on this ending thingy cuz we gots to go to bed.

Hanokie: aaww, well here's something to ponder on, What is Kyoji going to do about Inu-yasha? Does Sango have feelings for Kyoji? What will Miroku do about it? And how will Inu-yasha's sword practicing reveal? Tune in next time in…

Faux: DUN DUN DUN! Uh… wait a sec I forgot what it called… oh yeah! Oh wait.. okay got it! DUN DUN DUN! SUMMER ROAD TRIP!!! (I hope that's right, I'm too lazy to check.)

Hanokie: Heh, yes, it is sorta sad we have almost forgotten the Title of our own story. Any wayz! Pleaze review!!! Peace! ()v


	16. It Finally Gets Good

Hanokie: okay, um, wow. That's all I can say. I think it's been maybe a year since the last chapter... after reading all 15 of the chapters, I gotta say me and faux have changed a bit.

Faux: Oh boy, yes indeed. There are several reasons why we haven't updated in like a million months... one is that we kinda got distracted and such. -bows head in shame-

Hanokie: Yes. But then one day I decided to read the reviews (50 reviews now! Faux couldn't believe it when I told her!) And it made me want to finish the next chapter we had started on...but then I remembered it was on my computer when it crashed, and so I had lost it! I was so sad...-tear-

--NEWS FLASH NEXT DAY--

Hanokie: I HAVE FOUNDETH THE FILE! HUZZAH! -stands in triumph-

Faux: -sleeping- ...Uhhh... -mumbly-

Hanokie: -stares at Faux- ... that means we can work on it again...

Faux: -sleep mumbles-

Hanokie: -jumps up and down on Faux sleeping- Come ooonnnnnn!

--NEWS FLASH END--

Hanokie: Yey! Well we have a lot we wanna talk about, so if you peoples want to skip over our babbling and to the chapter that most of you have been waiting for so long that you've probably abandoned the story all together along with any hope at all that it might get back on track- OH GOD IM MAKING MYSELF DEPRESSED AGAIN! -sobs in a corner-

Faux: -looks at hanokie in a dark corner- Yes...this is what has happened to us over the time period in between that last chapter and now. -shakes head- At these times it's best to just let her be...-glances at Hanokie's back again- ...-can't resist and throws a box of Reverse Pocky at Hanokie's head-

Hanokie: -is struck- Owie! -eats a yummy pocky and hordes the rest-

Faux: -stares at Hanokie expectanly, waiting for some pocky for herself-

Hanokie: -hisses like a cat and shields the pocky from view- Nevaaaa...

Faux: -takes flashlight and turns it on toward Hanokie's dark corner-

Hanokie: AAAAAAH! THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! -fumbles for her own flashlight and shines it on Faux in a counter attack-

Faux: NOOOOOO! -waves flashlight around trying to block the light from her eyes-

Hanokie and Faux: -both flailing arms and flashlights around, trying to get away from the light- -looks very much like a light show-

Faux: Alright alright. -turns on the light in the room and turns off her weapon- Yes, this is going to be a slightly long introductory, but we promise the chapter will be long to make up for it.

Hanokie: yes. Now, as me and faux were reminiscing about the earlier chapters, this is what happened...

**TheCrimmson: lol...sticker lady...**  
**Pink Killer XxX returned at 9:29:06 PM**.  
**Pink Killer XxX**: I AM NOT STICKER LADY!  
**TheCrimmson**: **HAHAHAAH YES YOU ARE JASMINE!**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: NO I'M NOT!  
**TheCrimmson**: **that was funny**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: ...why is it that most of the events that we put on there were based on things we saw or did in realy life?  
**Pink Killer XxX**: real  
**TheCrimmson**: **...because that's all we had to go off of...mr. wiggly pants didn't happen in real life...**  
**TheCrimmson**: **...or DID he?**  
**TheCrimmson**: **hmmmmm...**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: ...i think he did  
**TheCrimmson**: **haha**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: in our minds...he's there  
**Pink Killer XxX**: oh yes  
**TheCrimmson**: **yes...**  
**TheCrimmson**: **and in our hearts...forever...**  
**TheCrimmson**:::**watery eyes:**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: WE LOVE YOU MR.WIGGLY PANTS!  
**TheCrimmson**:::**SOBS:**  
**Pink Killer XxX**:::Holds arielle and sobs with her:  
**TheCrimmson**: **oooooh the inhumanity!**  
**Pink Killer XxX**: why did you have to leave us!  
**TheCrimmson**:::**cries: WHY? WHY? I LOVED YOU!**  
**TheCrimmson**: **you were the only one who understood me!**  
**Pink Killer XxX**:::pats arielles back: he loved you too  
**TheCrimmson**::**mr. wiggly pants pops out: mr. wiggly: i love you aaaall:::says in that happy little voice with sparkles all around:**  
**TheCrimmson**:::**gasps: MR WIGGLYPANTS!**  
**Pink Killer XxX**:::teary eyes: IT'S A MERI-MERY- OH MY GOD HE'S BACK!  
**TheCrimmson**: **OOOOOH THE JOYOUS WONDERS OF MR WIGGLYPANTS::mr wiggly pants spreads his tentecals and makes a sparklie rainbow: we must dance!**  
**Pink Killer XxX**:::dances:  
**TheCrimmson**:::**joins dance with mr. wiggly:**

**Pink Killer XxX**: hehehe  
**TheCrimmson**: **lol**

Faux: Haha ah yes. Just to let you know I am Pink Killer XxX and Hanokie is TheCrimmson.

Hanokie: ...CRAP! OUR SECRET IDENTITIES HAVE BEEN REVEAAAALED!

Faux: -gasp- OH NO! Hey I think our names are in there too...

Hanokie: Yes, I was too lazy to take out the names and change our aim names to Faux and Hanokie. I guess now you people can bug us, if you have aim, when we fail to update again for a very long time.

Faux: -sigh-

Hanokie: Well, anyway, we wanna reply to some of the reviews...but you people probably aren't reading anymore...oh well... -/\Hanokie isn't very confident/\-

Faux: Now now it's okay. Abbi-Normal you are awesome. I think you are the person who has reviewed this story the most in the shortest amount of time...It makes us feel loved.

Hanokie: . Yes, and crumpets are just evil. There shall be no more questioning of my questionable reasoning... question...! And Kagome259, I know you reviewed in like March, and now it's august...so you probably already went ahead with your request, but in case you didn't, we don't mind if you use some of our ideas. We're flattered that you would ask.

Faux: And yes I think some time in the story Kagome will discover a bow and arrows somewhere in the hotel and tries it out. It still a little iffy though.

Hanokie:...Hahahaha I just noticed Abbi-normal reviewed like 7 times in a row...im liking you more and more. Hahaha

Faux: Hehehe...OMG! YOU SAID MR. WIGGLYPANTS IS SO KEWL!

Mr. Wigglypants: YEY!

Hanokie: Hurray!

Faux: Okay, that was a special moment.

Hanokie: Yes indeedy, so here is the next chapter now. -blows party horns that roll out and hits Faux in the face with it-...

Faux: -sour face-...

Hanokie: ...oh my...

Chapter 16- Finally It Get's Good

Kagome woke with a start, cold sweat dripping from her face. "Whoa, weird dream…" She put her hand on her forehead and tried to remember her bizarre dream. The dream came to her in a flash of color,

Dream

_Kagome was running down an empty hallway that never seemed to end, and just when she could have swore she was almost to another door, the hallway just got longer and longer. When her legs finally ache and her lungs felt like they were going to burst from her chest, she sat down in frustration and buried her head in her hands. She must have dozed away because when her head popped up, a thick fog had fallen in the hallway. A soft mew brought her to full consciousness, "Bouyo? Is that you kitty?" She could just make out an abnormally big figure that she thought to be Bouyo, her slightly obese cat._

_The mew she heard suddenly turned into a deep growl, and bounded towards her. What she saw was indeed Bouyo, but with fangs and messy fur like he had lived in an alley for years, not to mention he was a little bigger than a full grown polar bear! Kagome screamed, but no sound seemed to come out of her mouth, though she swore she could feel her vocal cords working. A fear ran through that made her feet want to move so badly that she swore they would take off without her. When she finally gained control of that fear, it was too late; Bouyo was a hair away from her and his front paw up in the air, getting ready to strike at any moment. She leapt to the side and tried to dodge Bouyo's attack, but his paw struck her arm, a cry of excruciating pain escaped Kagome's lips. She grasped her arm as bright red blood oozed out of the wound._

_Bouyo caught her leg and dragged her down the hall roughly. Kagome cried out for some one to save her and for Bouyo to stop, then she saw a door. It opened, and there stood Sango and Miroku, staring out with blank, dull eyes. They didn't even seem to notice Kagome crying out to them, and when they finally did set eyes on her, their expression didn't change. Kagome began to sob and she raked the floor with her nails to try to get away. The door way with Sango and Miroku passed and another came up, it too opened. Kagome's eyes widened and new sobs shook her body violently at what she saw. Inu-yasha was walking to the open door, with an expressionless face and the same eyes as Miroku and Sango. Kagome screamed out to him as Bouyo continued to drag her away. Inu-yasha looked at her with suddenly brightening eyes that dulled as soon as he saw something else. He looked away and as he stepped out of the door, he began to fade away. "INU-YASHA!" Kagome cried and reached out to his form that was blurred by tears. Kagome looked up at Bouyo and saw Kyoji, Kouga, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kikyou sitting on his back, laughing harshly at Kagome's efforts._

_Kagome continued to cry out to her friends that were not going to save her. Bouyo came to a wide, dark opening and swung Kagome in. Kagome screamed as she started falling into a cold emptiness. She was falling, falling, falling, and never hitting anything. Kagome reached out around her with a sob and tried to fide something to grab. She thought her hand brushed a furry dog ear, but when she struggled to find it again, all she felt was the cold air and a sick fear in her stomach as she continued to fall into darkness, all of a sudden she hit the bottom with a scream._

End Dream

Kagome realized her eyes were watering at the remembering of the dream. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and looked over at the clock. "9:46 AM…" Kagome said to herself, for no one else was in the room. She went silent for a moment, thinking about the time. A moment later she yelped and jumped up. Grabbing some clothes and taking a very quick shower. '_Why didn't Sango wake me up? We were gonna go to the woods for Inu-yasha's practice this morning at 8:00 am…'_ Kagome thought as she got dressed, blow dried her hair, and then brushed it.

She burst through the back door of the hotel that lend to the back parking lot and ran toward the forest. A moment after she ran into the woods, she realized she didn't know where she was going. Kagome stopped and listened. Birds chirped, the cool breeze roused the leaves to rustle, a squirrel jumped from branch to branch, and- there. Talking. Suddenly the sound of a hand slapping a cheek sounded through the woods. Kagome giggled and headed in its direction.

As she got closer, words became more distinctive. "-do that again." Only parts of sentences reached Kagome's ears. "Didn't… say I could…not around" This was Miroku. "Will you two shut up, you're breaking my concentration!" Inu-yasha yelled, irritated by them. Kagome walked into a clearing and found Inu-yasha holding his sword in a stance unknown to her, Sango looking quite cross, and Miroku grinning with a red hand mark on his cheek. Kagome ran over to Inu-yasha and hugged him.

"What the hell? Get offa me!" Inu-yasha exclaimed, having had his share of annoyance already. He struggled out of Kagome's grasp and huffed, getting back in the attack stance he was in and faced a nearby tree. Kagome pouted. "I had a bad dream about you guys and I needed a hug from you." She mumbled offensively as she walked over and plopped down next to Sango. "Then you shoulda gotten a hug from Miroku, he would enjoy it." Inu-yasha said, glancing over at Miroku and Sango, then back to the task of practicing. Miroku's grin widened and he earned a hit from Sango.

Inu-yasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everyone fell silent, watching Inu-yasha with intent eyes. Inu-yasha had his sword held out in front of him with both hands. Suddenly he sprang forward quickly and cut, all in one motion that Kagome didn't register it until a few moments afterward. The tree in front of Inu-yasha creaked and slowly swayed to one side, then fell with a deafening crash. Inu-yasha was about to move to another tree when his ears pricked at the silence. He turned around to look at his audience, then smirked and raised an eyebrow. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all gaping at Inu-yasha and the tree on the ground.

"Wow." Sango was the first to speak, but with astonishment in her voice. Miroku only nodded with wide eyes. A small smile started to cross Kagome's face as she looked at Inu-yasha. "Where did you learn that?" She finally asked as she stood up and walked slowly over to the tree. "My father." Inu-yasha said shortly. "Hey Miroku wanna try that?" Inu-yasha asked as he noticed Miroku still gaping. He tossed the sword to Miroku. Miroku panicked at the sight of a sharp pointy sword coming at him and scrambled backward. The sword fell to the ground with a thunk, its blade wedged into the earth.

Miroku stared at it for a while, then got up and took hold of the handle. He drew it up and looked at it, then at a tree. Miroku shrugged. "I guess I'll give it a try." He said wryly. He walked up to a tree and did exactly what Inu-yasha did. Everyone stepped back and watched. Miroku's eyes snapped open and he rushed at the tree, and then swung the sword. The sword clanged against the hard wood of the tree. The force of the strike and the rebound vibrated through the sword and up Miroku's arm. "Argh. Okay, so I can't do it." He said as he saw Inu-yasha's smirk. Kagome giggled, "Guess not!" Miroku's hand shook from the vibration as he handed the large sword back to Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha took the sword, his ego larger than usual since he now knew he was stronger than everyone. (A/N WELL DUH!) He picked another tree, this one larger and taller than the last and closed his eyes, concentrating. He repeated the attack on several more trees, which now all lay defeated on the ground. "And how exactly did you father know how to do this?" Miroku asked as yet another tree was sliced clean off near the bottom of it's trunk.

Inuyasha paused in getting ready for another go. "He was really into old stuff like sword fighting." He answered guardedly. Kagome figured Inuyasha didn't enjoy talking about his family, for one reason or another, but went on with another question. "Your father was a full demon right?" Kagome asked it cautiously, not sure if that was correct. Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "Yes. Now If you guys don't shut up I'll practice all this on you." He declared through slightly clenched teeth, ending all questions at that moment.

Inuyasha tried out the rest of his attacks for the next hour. One attack was from the air, another he ran in a circle, flanking the targeted tree and then attacking, and, one of Inuyasha's favorites, an assault where he put all of his power into swinging the sword from a distance and creating a sweeping energy slash that traveled along the ground, leaving a rather big gash in the earth, and splitting the tree in two.

By the time Inuyasha said he was finished by excuse of being hungry, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango felt like their eyes would be stuck in the widened, awe struck position that seemed to have become natural while watching the half demon attack the defenseless trees. Miroku hadn't even attempted to caress Sango's backside during the session. He had been too busing watching. But now, as Inuyasha slid his sword into it's sheath, Miroku's lecherous thoughts came back in a flood and, according to him, his hand seemed to go straight to Sango of it's own accord. Like a magnet.

The sharp crack of skin hitting skin sounded through the woods, disturbing one or two nearby birds into flight. "Magnet my ass." She said angrily. Inuyasha snickered at how the phrase fit the situation, but quieted when Kagome gave him a look. As the four of them headed back to the hotel, Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. "We have _got_ to go to Nagashima Spaland now." she demanded. "I agree...i could really go for a massage right now.' Sango chimed in. Miroku smiled.

"You could always let me massage your back for you Sango! I'm really good at it!" Kagome giggled as Sango turned red with anger. "Yeah I bet you are you pervert. If you put your hands on me again you'll regret it!" she snarled, her cheeks still red. Miroku stepped back from Sango's butt and fell into step with inuyasha. "women sure are touchy eh inuyasha?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Sango's backside. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "They're a lot more relaxed when you aren't around...touching women doesn't get them to like you, it just gets you a slap across the face. I'm surprised you haven't learned that lesson yet."

Miroku actually looked considering for a moment. "Well, there's always that chance that I'll eventually meet a beautiful woman who can't resist my charms, and who will be honored to bear my child." Miroku stated, shrugging arrogantly. Everyone's eyes went to Sango, who hadn't seemed to react, though no one had a clear view of her face.

Inuyasha's eyes fell upon Sango's hands, balled into fists with knuckles turning white. Inuyasha slowly edged away from Miroku, afraid for his own well-being."Inuyasha...what are you doing?" miroku looked at him edging away as Sango bent over, tying her shoe, but when she came up, a large rock was in her hand. "YOU PERVERT!" she turned and whipped the rock at him, hitting him squarely in between the eyes

Miroku yelled out as the rock hit him, then fell to the ground. He rubbed his forehead, wincing as he felt the welt forming. "Well. I guess I haven't found that woman yet." He said half jokingly, smiling to himself. Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku and continued walking.Kagome looked worriedly at Miroku, then at Sango. "I think you might have thrown that a little too hard Sango..." Inuyasha snorted in amusement. "He got what he deserved. He was like that before anyway." Sango scowled as Miroku ran to catch up with them.

They arrive back at the hotel, kagome smiles. "I can't wait to ride the steel dragon! It's the 2nd biggest roller coaster in the world!" Sango smiles nervously, "I don't really like roller coasters Kagome ...maybe we can just go to the water park?" inuyasha snorts "Sango, don't tell me your scared" "I'm not scared! They just make me sick all the time!" Miroku puts his arm around Sango's shoulders "I'll protect you Sango!" "Get off me yo pervert! Haven't you learned your lesson?" Sango yells as she shakes his arms off of her, miroku pouts "I was being sincere Sango!" Sango melted inside, but knew she couldn't indulge Miroku. "Well then be sincere to someone else." She said, annoyed. Miroku looked at Sango, who shook her head. So he looked over at Kagome, who also shook her head wildly, eyes wide. And so, Miroku finally rested his gaze on Inuyasha, who hadn't been paying attention at all.

Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku looking at him. "...what" Inuyasha said, clueless. "Can I be sincere with you?" Miroku asked bluntly, his face as straight as could be. Inuyasha was confused by the question. "Uh, sure, I guess?" He said, unsure what Miroku was talking about. Miroku's eyes lit up. "Good! Then I will protect you Inuyasha!" He declared triumphantly and bounded over to where Inuyasha sat, putting his arms around the stunned half demon.

Kagome and Sango snickered, trying to stay under control as Miroku put on a protecting face with Inuyasha in his arms.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Inuyasha yelled, almost screamed, at the top of his lungs. He kicked Miroku away and had his shining sword in his hand in a flash. Miroku yelled in horror and scrambled away from the threatening sword. It seemed he had found Inuyasha's limits for today. Kagome and Sango held each other on the bed, laughing their breath away till their stomachs hurt as Inuyasha hunted Miroku with his sword around the two rooms.

-inuyasha- -miroku-

o/ -KILL - o/ -SAVE ME

- /

/ - -

( Faux:...hanokie did you do that...

Hanokie: ...um...maybe...o . o

Faux: ...I see...

Hanokie: ...do you like it? I couldn't make Inuyasha a sword, but I think it's a pritte picture.

Faux:...okay...a bit primitive...but..okay...sorry for the interruption folks.

Hanokie: goes back to making pictures with the computer keys)

Kagome regained her senses before Sango, who was now on the floor, giggling. Kagome looked around, seeing inuyasha crawling on the ground, his nose pressed to the floor, kagome looked at him oddly. "Uh, inuyasha? i don't think it was that serious. I'm sure miroku was joking!" inuyasha looked up at her, scowling. "Yeah right! Did you see the look on his face? Miroku's insane!" he pushed his nose back to the floor and crawled around mumbling angrily about something. Kagome giggled "Inuyasha you look like an idiot! and besides, Miroku's in the closet!" Inu-yasha looked up, coking an eyebrow "How did you know that?"

"I saw him go in there. He knows I know." a groan was heard fro, the closet and miroku opened the door, an angry look on his face "thanks a lot Kagome! I told you to be quiet about it! Now I'm really going to get it!" miroku stepped all the way out, a scared look on his face. "Do your worst inuyasha..." inuyasha stood up, scratching his head and shrugged, slapping miroku in the back of the head. "Don't touch me like that again you pervert..." miroku opened his eyes, looking curiously at inuyasha. "Uh, okay!"

Sango sat up, her laughter under control "Okay, it's off to Nagashima! I can't wait to get to the water park!" Kagome nodded, "It's going to be so much fun!" kagome grabbed a small bag and threw her bathing suit into it, along with a towel and Sango's bathing suit. Sango grabbed another bad and threw it to miroku, "You and inuyasha pack your things we'll be out in the lobby waiting!" With that, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and they ran out of the room, laughing with each other.

Miroku sighed and packed everything. "I have a feeling today is going to be a long day..." inuyasha nodded, "I have the same feeling..." miroku tossed the bag over his shoulder and they walked down to the lobby.

At Nagashima

Kagome looked at the map, pointing to the Steel Dragon. "There, that's where we go first!" Sango looked at the map and shrank a little. "Kagome I don't know..." Miroku walked up next to her "It won't be that bad Sango, its only a little ride!" Sango scoffed, "Little? Look at that thing!" Sango pointed across the park to a humongous roller coaster. Miroku's eyes got wide "ah...well, this may be f-fun." Sango scoffed again "You're riding with me miroku, if you want to be sincere, now's the time!" she clutched his arm with a death grip, making him flinch and inuyasha snicker. "O-Okay Sango but you're going to have to let blood get to my arm!" Sango blushed and let go "Sorry Miroku"

Inuyasha looked at the roller coaster "No Problem, eh kagome?" kagome smiled and nodded "Right Inuyasha! come on!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the line, which surprisingly wasn't very long. Kagome tapped her foot as miroku dragged Sango to the line, she was clutching tightly to his arm again. miroku sighed, suddenly not too excited to go on this roller coaster.

The line came to them and kagome happily jumped in, her heart pounding with excitement, Inuyasha sat next to her and glared at her "Would you quit fidgeting!" They all buckled their safety belts. kagome smiled "I can't help it!" "I've never been on one of these things before, can't be that bad." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Everyone went silent. Kagome exploded "Seriously? This is your first time? You need to get out more!" Inuyasha scowled. "Actually, This Is my first time even going to an amusement park." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You must be a hermit." Miroku said in a knowing voice. Inuyasha was about to retort nastily to that, but the cars were full and the ride jerked a little and started up. Kagome squealed happily and Sango closed her eyes. Miroku moaned and Inuyasha sat calmly, not having the slightest clue what was in store for him.

They were miraculously seated in the very front car, and as they pulled out of the station and around a bend, they had a clear view of what was to come. Kagome's heart fluttered and she looked over at Inuyasha. He was still sitting calmly, as if waiting in line for cake. They then began the assent of the incredibly tall lift hill. It was slow getting to the top, letting you see all your surroundings and letting you contemplate just how far up you were getting. Finally, as they reached the top, the ride paused. Kagome's heart was beating as if she had just run a race as she looked down at the 68-degree, 310' plunge back down. She glanced over at Inuyasha again. This time though, his eyes were perfect golden circles as he finally realized just what a roller coaster was going to be.

Slowly, as they started to move forward, a cry rose in Inuyasha's throat. It erupted into an excited yell as they flew down their descent and he felt his insides rise and fall. Kagome screamed beside him and he heard two other screams behind him from Sango and Miroku. The sound of the wind rushing past, the rumbling of the wheels on the metal tracks, and the other screams of joy and terrified thrills filled his ears even though they were partly flattened. His heart raced as they came plummeting to the ground. His hands gripped the safety bar in front of him until his knuckles turned white. He felt like his eyes were drying out as the wind rushed at his face, making his hair fly back. Beside him Kagome raised her arms in the air to heighten the feeling of helplessness as the ground rushed up to meet them.

Then, they were rising to another, smaller hill. 25 stories. They rushed down that. They then rose again onto a sweeping curve. Up, down, jerking this way and that. Swerving around a u-turn, they then raced over a line of 8 hops, making everyone's stomachs feel like mush. He whooped and hollered and laughed until they finally finished, and rushed straight into total darkness. Their voices rose and fell as they were maneuvered over unseen drops and rises in a tunnel that didn't let on when curves and dips would occur. A flash of sunlight, and they were submerged in darkness again. All of a sudden they slowed down and stopped, back at the station again.

Kagome stepped off the roller coaster, giggling. 'Oh my god that was so fun! What did you think Sango?" she turned, to see Sango ghost white and trembling. Miroku was clinging to her. "That was...woah...can we do an easier ride now?" Inuyasha still sat in his seat, his hair tangled and messy, his bangs almost seemed permanently pushed back by the former wind. His golden eyes were still slightly widened. "What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowed. Inuyasha sat still for a moment more, everyone looking to him for his reaction.

"That..." He paused and a ripple of madly insane laughter came forth from his throat "was the most awesome thing ever. Can we do it again?" He jumped out, seemingly unaware of his ruffled appearance. Kagome laughed "Sure, though it might just be me and you next time.." She looked over at Sango, pushing Miroku away from her and getting out on wobbly legs.

"Okay what next." Miroku said, a bit thinly. He looked like he was getting some color back though. Looking around Kagome spotted a big heart with gold letters that read 'Tunnel of Love' (we don't think there actually is that kind of ride in Nagashima Spaland, but we have created it for our own purpose.) Kagome smiled, "How about that?" she exclaimed, pointing to the Love tunnel.

Sango stepped back "Oh no kagome, no way!" Inuyasha looked questionably at it the ride, not seeing the large sign that explained exactly what it was. "What is it?" He asked, but only received exasperated stares. Miroku smiled "I swear Sango, I won't do anything, not unless you go along with it. I swear it!" he sounded more than sincere this time and Sango couldn't help but give in.

"Promise?" she asked him. he nodded "I promise Sango." "I don't get it, what would you do on a stupid little ride like that?" Inuyasha questioned again. Kagome smiled and pulled inuyasha towards the ride, followed by Miroku and Sango.

!(VP& (!#C $V!&D7 9ADSFhl iuaef

Hanokie: ...o.o hehehe! Sorry didn't feal like putting END there, so I just put unreadable words.

Faux: -sigh-

Hanokie: Okay, I have no idea if that was long enough for you all...but it won't be long before the next chapter because we know what we're gonna put for sure! -wink wink-

Faux: yes! We're excited to get it online, but we won't tell you what's going to happen...

Hanokie and Faux: -whisper and laugh about it together away from the reader's hearing range-

Hanokie: hehe okay okay. Anywaaaay, when me and Faux were working on this over the internet...

--flashback--

Hanokie:::gasp: i see a spider and its spider web outside my window! they are blowing in the wind!

Auto response from Pink Killer XxX: reading+miyavi 3333

the only thing i need now is andrea!

Hanokie: ...well guess what! the only thing I need now is a chocolate bar! AND I HAVE IT! munchs SO GUESS WHAT! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE WITHOUT THE NEED FOR HUMAN COMPANY!

Hanokie: I AM SUPERIOR:::cries in her lonesomeness:

Faux: awwe you poor child

Pink Killer XxX returned at 6:02:36 PM.

Hanokie: don't call me a damn poor child!

Faux: i never said damn!

Hanokie:::knocks off a speaker in her infuriated typing:

Hanokie: well i did!

Faux: psh.

Hanokie: yeah, just psh all you want over there

Hanokie: i dont care. ... i have my chocolate bare

Hanokie: car

Hanokie: bar

Faux: bar

Faux: hahaha

Hanokie: I KNOW! I FIXED IT!

Faux: i want a chocolate car

Hanokie: well they're all mine. i have more in the refridgerator

Faux: no CAR silly

Hanokie: i know

Faux: .

Hanokie: i have them all in my refirgerator

Pink Killer XxX is away at 6:04:58 PM.

Hanokie: and they're all mine

Auto response from Pink Killer XxX: reading...

BLah!

Hanokie: NO STOP READING

IM TALKING TO YOU

Faux: sigh WHAT?

Hanokie: STOP YELLING AT ME

Faux: you're yelling at me!

Hanokie: NO IM NOT

Faux: yes you are

Hanokie: I JUST HAVE CAPS LOCK ON THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM YELLING

Faux: you were!

Hanokie: WHEN

Faux: up there

Hanokie: WHERE

Faux: somewhere

Hanokie: SEE  
YOU CAN'T PROVE IT

Pink Killer XxX returned at 6:06:56 PM.

Hanokie: im going to go back to writing the story...because im not a stupid lazy bum who's name is jasmine.

Faux: I wrote some!  
SO HA

you didn't  
SO HA

Hanokie: oh no  
I've written a lot

Faux: it was supposed to be your turn  
SO HA

Hanokie: im taking my turn in the privacy of my own computer retard

Faux: . fine.

Hanokie: poo head

Faux: o.O I'M NOT A POO HEAD

Hanokie: okay then  
shit head

Faux: I'M NOT THAT EITHER

Hanokie: oh. okay then. Stingy brown head  
-stinky-

Faux: tries to be serious but bursts into laughter

Hanokie: yeah  
thats what i thought

Faux: -snort snort- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA -snort-

Hanokie: ...-silence-

Faux: i'm done.

Hanokie: that's good  
i finished my chocolate bar

Faux: woo!

Hanokie: no woo  
no woo for you

Faux: okay...

Hanokie: you're not good for anything. so you can't say woo.

Faux: i'm good for some stuff!

Hanokie: not for the stuff that is needed at this moment

Faux: you're the one writing

so why do i need to?

Hanokie: because im not writting right now  
im typing to you

Faux: well write!

Hanokie: you distraction

Faux: WRITE  
DO IT NOW!

Hanokie: you evil distraction  
I CAN"T UNTIL YOU DIE!

Faux: WRITE YOU PROCRA- O.o -sob-

Hanokie: write you what  
procratodfuiahw;oufahos  
i can't say or type the word  
procratonater?

Faux: procrastinator!

Hanokie: yeah thats it  
well i've got to get typing  
unlike you  
you good-for-nothing-bum

Faux: STOP PROCRASTINATING!  
STOP!

Hanokie: is away typing purpousfully

Faux: TYPE YOU DISCRATTION-TAKER-ADVANTAGE OF-ER!  
that's what i thought

Hanokie: PIG

Faux: COW!

Hanokie: WHALE  
HA!

NOTHING!

Faux: SQUIRREL

Hanokie: ...

Faux: HAHAHAHA

Hanokie: THOSE AREn"T BIGGER THAN WHALES!

Faux: YOU'RE A SQUIRREL! YOU NUT THEIF

Hanokie: that means nothing new. i had always been apart of my brethren's clan.

Faux: YOU STEAL NUTS AND STUFF THEM IN YOUR CHEEKS!

Hanokie: i'll steal your nuts

Faux: O.o

Hanokie: YES! MUAHAHAHAHA

NOW LET ME TYPE!

Faux: DON'T TOUCH MY NUTS!

Hanokie: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Faux: -scampers away with nuts-

Hanokie: -takes those nuts and goes to type-

LEAVE ME BE!

Faux: AAHHH! MY NUTS! I'M SO INCOMPLETE WITHOUT THEM! -sobs-

Hanokie: HA! IF MY NUTS WERE TAKEN AWAY I WOULD STILL BE COMPLETE! BECAUSE I DON'T NEED THE COMPANY OF NUTS! I AM SUPERIOR!  
NOW LEAVE ME ALONE

Faux: ...

--flashback ends?--

Faux:...

Hanokie: hehe. That was long. I bet many of you skipped over it. I BET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT WE SAY AND JUST READ THE CHAPTERS ONE AFTER ANOTHER! WELL THAT'S NOT HOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO IT! -runs away crying-

Faux:...hm. I think we need serious counseling.

Hanokie: COUNSELING! ARE YOU CRAZY! I'm -twitch- PERFECTLY -twitch twitch- FINE!

Faux: no..you aren't. come on, we're off the happy house! -suddenly in a nurse outfit with a large needle, holding up a strait jacket-

Hanokie: NO! NOT THE NEEDLE! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! -runs off-

Faux: HANOKIE GET BACK HERE! -launches the needle, hitting hanokie in the rear-

Hanokie: awee...i'm...sleeee- -hits the ground passed out-

Faux: -smiles triumphantly, wrapping hanokie in the strait jacket and dragging her off- Don't forget to review lovies! -candy kiss-


End file.
